TWO HEART
by rainy hearT
Summary: HEO YOUNG SAENG X KIM HYUN JOONG, KIM KYU JONG X PARK JUNG MIN, Akhir dari perjuangan cinta yang manis... i love you so, chap 13 is up, mianhe low endingnya gag bagus, keep RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**TWO HEART**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Youngshimi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Jung Min

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Slight KYUSAENG (Kim Kyu Joong x Heo Young Saeng) #meski author gag rela gag papa dah#

Genre : Romance / Drama/ Hurt / Comfort

Warning : Its YAOI not Homo... ! I hate that when people just read and they say it was too bad... better don't read anyways or then i wish that very annoying person will go to hell quickly...

THIS FIC JUST FOR YAOI LOVERS

Summarry : Dia harusnya milikku dan aku tahu kami ditakdirkan bersama, tapi mengapa kau yang memilikinya... ? Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya...?

Annyeong Readerdeul... ... q mw post ff baru nih. Dari pada gag da kerjaan dirumah soalnya lagi libur panjang. Semoga bisa jadi obat kangen buat HYUNSAENG Lovers...

Bagi yang udah request Kyusaeng, ya meski author gag rela tapi tenang aja... tunggu moment mereka di fic ne. Trus buat yang req NC... hadewwwhhhhh... author gag bisa bikin NC, pas author bikin scene ciuman ajah panas dingin sendiri, tapi kalau author udah kuat lahir bathin ... tenang ajah.. diusahain kok...

Jeongmall Gomawoyo

Happy Reading

_**Chapter 1**_

"Gomawo..." Kataku pada Ahjussie yang sudah memarkirkan mobilku. Hyundai High School, Seoul.

'Aishhhh... ini sungguh ... !' Batinku sambil memainkan kunci mobilku.

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku dengan perasaan yang tak dapat kugambarkan. Antara bahagia dan tak percaya. Karena aku bisa masuk disekolah elit yang tak sembarangan orang bisa bersekolah disana. Anggaplah aku sangat beruntung karena memiliki orang tua yang sangat emmmm... apa yah... ah ya AMAZING... mereka menakjubkan.

Aku... Heo Young Saeng yang terlahir dari keluarga yang biasa saja tadinya. Tapi karena keajaiban yang entah datang dari mana ayahku menjadi orang kaya mendadak ketika menemukan tumpukan emas di pekarangan(?) belakang rumah saat menggali kuburan untuk Shin, anjingku yang mati karena tertabrak sepeda tetanggaku.

'Kasihan sekali'

Dan sekarang inilah aku berjalan dengan tegapnya saat keluar dari mobil Mayback 62S Landaulet silverku. "Ow Em gie... that car is so expensive..."

"Kya... Young Shimi...!" teriak yeoja – yeoja aneh di sepanjang perjalananku menuju kelasku.

"Saranghaeyo... Youngshimi... saranghae...!"

'Kenapa mereka suka sekali berteriak.' Batin Youngshimi sambil tersenyum pada mereka semua.

**Youngshimi POV**

Aku sampai di kelasku Sastra tingkat 3, ya karena aku memang masuk di sekolah ini pada awal tahun tingkat 3 dimulai dan untungnya aku mempunyai tetangga yang cantik ini hingga aku dengan mudah menyesuaikan diri selama satu semester pertama. Lee Taeyeon.

Tadinya aku sedang asyik membaca buku tapi kesibukanku tergangu karena satu hal yang tak pernah aku duga sebelumnya.

"Terimalah... oppa Saranghaeyo..." kata seorang gadis seraya memberikan kotak pink yang entah berisi apa itu kepadaku.

"Apa ini...?" kataku seraya membuka kotak itu.

"Mwooo... !" teriakku setelah melihat apa isi kotak itu.

Aku sangat- sangat tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Membayangkan saja tak pernah. Bagaimana tidak, aku dulu adalah namja biasa saja dengan kaca mata tebal yang selalu menemaniku kemanapun karena aku tak mempunyai teman. Salahkanlah dulu keadaanku yang miskin. Tapi sekarang...

"Nae michieyeoseo... Kau gila...!" kataku memberikan kotak itu kembali padanya.

Gadis itu menunduk dan hampir menangis.

'Oh ayolah... jangan menangisiku seperti itu...'

"Oppa... aku hanya bisa memberikan ini pada Oppa ... mianhe kalau ini kurang mahal." Kata gadis itu yang lalu mengulurkan kotak itu padaku lagi.

"Aku menghargaimu Taeyeon-ah, tapi aku tak mau menyakitimu dan dianggap mempermainkanmu. Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tak mau kau menganggap aku mencintaimu hanya karena kau memberikan mobil mahalmu padaku. Rasanya seperti kau membeliku Taeyeon-ah."

"Ahniyo... Young Shimi-ssi. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau menerimanya." Kata Taeyeon masih menyulurkan kotak tempat kunci mobil itu.

"Andwee... Taeyeon-ah jangan memaksaku." Kataku lalu pergi meninggalkannya yang mungkin sedang menangis.

Aku memilih kembali ke kesibukanku semula dan mulai membaca bukunya yang beratnya mencapai 5 kilo.

"Hufthhh... masih setengah lagi. " keluhku memandangi buku tebal ini.

"Ishh... kapan aku bisa menyelesaikan dan membuat ringkasan dari buku yang sangat membosankan ini." Kataku karena bosan aku hampir mati sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian Park Songsaenim datang dan kelasku dimulai. Sungguh pelajaran ini sangat membosankan. Ditambah lagi dengan kejadian tadi yang membuatku merasa tak nyaman lagi jika harus bersama Taeyeon kemana-mana. Aku takut menyakitinya.

'Taeyeon-ah... kenapa kau bisa-bisanya melakukan itu padaku' batunku karena aku memang tak pernah menduganya.

Setelah 4 jam membosankan itu akhirnya kami istirahat juga. Bagaimana bisa Park songsae terus saja berbicara entah apa itu tanpa henti selama 4 jam. Apa dia tidak kelelahan sedangkan aku yang mendengarkan saja sungguh mengantuk.

Aku keluar kelas dan pergi ke perpustakaan. Kalau biasanya aku akan bersama Taeyeon kemana-mana kini aku sedang ingin sendiri.

"Youngshimi Hyung... katanya kau menolak Taeyeon pagi ini ya...?" kata Junnie, temanku satu tingkat di bawahku.

Ia mendekat dan duduk dihadapanku terus melihatku dengan tatapan yang sungguh membuatku kasihan padanya. Aku tahu Junnie menyukai Taeyeon.

'Kenapa dia sampai tahu sih' aku hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

"Jawab aku Young Saeng Hyung..." pintanya lagi.

"Ya... aku hanya menganggap dia adiku, jadi aku takkan memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya tenanglah Junnie dia pasti akan melihatmu jika kau terus berusaha... Hwaiting... !" kataku menyemangatinya.

Tapi lihatlah Junnie dia hanya menunduk menekuk wajah tampannya itu.

"Hey... jangan memasang wajah seperti itu didepanku... bisa-bisa orang yang melihatnya menyangka kalau aku memarahimu."

Aku mencoba menenangkan Junnie yang kuanggap seperti dongsaengku sendiri karena aku memang anak satu-satunya.

" Sudahlah Junnie jangan pikirkan perasaan Taeyeon padaku, aku tak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya. "

Aku sudah tak tahan melihat wajahnya yang hampir menangis itu. Dari pada dia salah paham dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak terus akhirnya aku menceritakan rencana gila ayahku yang menjodohkanku dengan anak sahabatnya.

"Dengar Junnie-ah aku akan menceritakan rahasia gila yang entah mengapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi padaku. Tapi kau jangan mengatakannya pada siapapun."

"Apa itu hyung..." tanyanya dengan semangat. "Aku takkan menceritakannya pada orang lain... yakhsokae..."

"Aku merasa ayahku memang sudah gila karena banyak hal yang terlalu mengejutkan seperti sebuah keajaiban yang terjadi padanya." Aku menghela nafasku sebentar.

Aku menatap mata Juunie yang kini terfokus padaku.

"Karena ayahku menemukan tumpukan emas di belakang rumah selain ia mempunyai uang yang banyak ia juga sudah menjadi gila. Kau tahu dia menjodohkanku dengan seorang laki-laki yang bahkan aku tak mengenalnya. Katanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena orang itu mau membantunya untuk mengembangkan usahanya. "

Aku terdiam melihat reaksi Junnie yang biasa-biasa saja.

'Kenapa sepertinya ia tak terkejut..?' batinku keheranan.

"Ayahku sungguh gila bisa-bisanya aku yang seorang namja dijodohkan dengan seorang namja. Dan kau tahu Junnie dia juga bersekolah disini. Ayahku benar-benar kelewatan." Kataku seraya menutup buku yang ku baca.

"Kau tahu hyung... yang dijodohkan denganmu itu adalah kakakku..."

"Mwoooo... !"

Aku kaget setengah mati. Rasanya ingin mati saja sekarang ini.

"Jangan bercanda Junnie-ah... ini tak lucu." Kataku seraya mengacak-acak rambut pendeknya.

"Apa nama ayahmu hyung...?" tanyanya lagi " Bukankah Heo Young San...?"

'Omona... bagaimana ia tahu...?" aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak saat ini. Aku sesak sangat sulit bernafas.

"Jangan katakan kakakmu adalah anak kelas drama yang sangat dingin dan penyendiri itu...?"

Aku mencoba menanyakannya pada Junnie karena beberapa kali aku melihat Junnie berangkat sekolah dengan namja tampan itu. Ya dia memang tampan dan sangat mengagumkan.

'Aisshhhh... aku mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak...'

"Nde... hyung... kau benar sekali. Dia adalah hyungku" katanya datar. "Sebenarnya ia tidak dingin hanya tak suka diganggu orang lain saja. Dia menjadi begitu sejak kematian adik kami 2 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan yang terjadi padanya."

Aku melihat mata junnie mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku jadi penasaran sekali dan ingin mengetahui lebih dalam tentang seorang Kim Hyun Joong. Kakak dari Kim Hyung Jun .

"Ceritakanlah padaku Junnie-ah"

Kulihat matanya mulai basah. Tapi ia menyekanya dan mulai menceritakan kejadian itu padaku.

"Saat itu kami pergi mengunjungi pamanku yang sedang mengadakan pesta pernikahan putrinya. Karena adikku Kibum harus les terlebih dahulu jadi Hyungku yang menunggunya dan akan berangkat bersamanya setelah les Kibum selesai. Jadi aku dan kedua orang tuaku berangkat terlebih dahulu... hajiman... (tapi)... saat kami baru tiba dirumah paman... tiba-tiba ayah menerima telfon yang ternyata dari rumah sakit dan menyatakan kalau..."

Kulihat Junnie mulai menangis sesenggukan, ia menghentikan ceritanya sebentar. Lalu dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kulihat dia meremas dadanya mungkin ini begitu perih dan sangat menyiksanya.

"Kalau Kibum tak dapat diselamatkan.. mereka kecelakaan saat tiba-tiba saja ada truk yang tak sengaja menyenggol(?) badan mobil yang dibawa hyungku hingga akhirnya mereka terpental ke tepi jalan dan menabrak pohon. Aku... aku..."

" Uljima Junnie... jangan menangis."

"Karena hal itu, hyungku memang dapat diselamatkan tapi karena kematian Kibum dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia mengatakan kepada semua orang kalau dialah penyebab kibum meninggal. Sejak saat itu dia selalu seperti ini dangat dingin dan tak mau diganggu orang lain. Dan setiap hari sabtu dan minggu dia akan pergi ke makam kibum meski hanya untuk meletakkan bunga dandelion disana."

Junnie terus saja menangis. Ya aku tahu pasti sakit rasanya, mungkin lebih sakit dari pada aku yang ditinggal mati anjing kesayanganku. Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa Joongie bersikap sangat dingin pada orang lain.

"Jebal hyung... bawa kembali Joongie hyung yang dulu. Aku merindukannya... hiks... hiks..." kata Junnie disela tangisnya.

Dan entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin membawa kembali Joongie yang dulu. Ya... meski aku tak suka harus menikah dengannya yang sesama namja tapi ada sisi hatiku yang mengatakan kalau aku harus bisa mengubah sikap Joongie.

"Nde... yhaksoke... tenanglah aku akan berusaha untukmu, untuk umma dan appa dan juga untuk Kibum yang ada di surga sana."

"Jeongmall gamsahamnida hyung... "

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Melihatnya rapuh seperti ni aku sungguh tak tega.

Dan disinilah aku disana bersama Junnie. Didepan makam kibum yang sangat wangi karena begitu banyak gladiol putih di sana.

"Hyung ... terima kasih kau sudah mau menjenguk Kibum, aku rasa ia akan senang jika memiliki Hyung yang sangat cantik dan manis sepertimu." Kata Junie seraya tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap makam Kibum.

"Aku berjanji Kibum-ah. Aku akan membawa kembali Joongie yang dulu." Kataku.

Lalu kami pulang bersama. Dalam fikiranku kini hanya ada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkanku. Dan aku harap aku bisa membantunya melupakan kesedihanya.

'Kim Hyun Joong, aku akan membawa kau yang dulu kembali ke keluargamu. Mereka sangat merindukanmu.' Janjiku dalam hati.

Aku mengantarkan Junnie pulang kerumahnya sekalian untuk mengetahui dimana rumah calon appa dan umma mertuaku.

'Hii ... hi.,... entah kenapa aku senang sekali. Apakah aku akan menerima Joongie sebagai suamiku. '

Batinku sambil terus menyetir.

'Ya kurasa ia tidak buruk selain tampan ia juga punya sesuatu yang seperti magnet yang menarikku sejak hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah itu. Hah... aku sudah gila...'

"Gamsahamnida Hyung... kau sudah mengantarku. Kau mau masuk dulu...?"

"Ah.. tidak aku akan pulang saja, mungkin besok atau nanti malam aku akan ke rumahmu karena aku akan membicarakan pertunangan ini dengan ayahku lebih lanjut." Aku menatap mata Junnie yang menyiratkan harapan yang dalam padaku.

"Hyung... aku sangat berhutang padamu. Bagaimana kau bisa membalas kebaikanmu hyung."

"Cukup kau dengan menjadi dongsaeng yang baik bagiku. Itu sudah lebih dari segalanya." Kataku lalu memeluknya.

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu Junnie-ah. Berikan salamku untuk appa dan umma."

Aku pergi setelah tak melihat bayangan Junnie lagi. Aku sangat menyayangi Junnie karena aku anak tunggal dan selalu sendiri jadi ketika aku akan menjadi hyung rasanya sangat senang.

"Youngshimi... hwaiting... !" teriakku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

**Youngshimi POV end**

#Rumah Youngshimi

"Appa... bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu...?" tanya Young Saeng.

"Wae... kau penasaran dengan siapa yang aku jodohkan denganmu...?" tanya Appa Young Saeng seraya melepas kaca mata tebalnya.

"Ahni... aku sudah tahu appa."

Mendengar itu ayah Young Saeng bukan terkejut malah biasa saja seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jadi kau setuju kan...?" tanya ayah Young Saeng lebih lanjut.

"Nde... jadi kapan kita kesana...?"

"Kita tidak kesana tapi mereka yang kesini." Jawab Ayah Young Saengi.

Dan tidak lama terdengar bunyi bel rumah mereka. Segera saja ayah Young Saeng menyambut tamu mereka itu.

"Wah... Kim Jong Woon ...selamat datang, aku sudah menunggumu." Sapa ayah Young Saeng seraya memeluk erat sahabatnya itu. "Kau tahu putraku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Pangerannya..."

Mereka lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa memperdulikan dua anak yang kini sedang saling melempar deathglare. Young Saeng sebenarnya ingin bersikap manis tapi begitu melihat reaksi dari Hyun Joong rasanya niat itu telah lari jauh karena ketakutan melihat mata dingin dari Joongie.

"Youngshimi... kenalkan dia putraku yang sangat tampan namanya Kim Hyun Joong atau panggil saja Joongie. Dan dia juga satu sekolah denganmu. Ah... pas sekali ya kan Young San hyung..." kata ayah Hyun Joong seraya menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Nde... kau benar sekali. Kenapa putramu bisa setampan ini Jong Woon-ah aku akan sangat senang punya menantu setampan dia."

Tapi lihatlah orang yang sedang dibicarakan kedua ayah itu. Dia hanya diam tanpa ekspresi sambil memandang gelas kopi yang disajikan maid Young Saeng tadi.

Sementara uri Saengi hanya bisa meremas ujung kausnya karena kesal dengan sikap Joongie yang menurutnya keterlaluan itu.

'Dia itu... Isshhhh... kalau bukan demi Junnie dan Kibum aku tak akan mau melakukan ini.'

Para orang tua itu terus saja berdiskusi, hingga akhirnya terdengar teriakan keterkejutan dari Young Saeng dan Hyun Joong.

"Mwoooo... !" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Appa... maksud appa itu apa...?" tanya Young Saeng.

"Ya maksudku kalian berdua tinggal bersama di apartemen yang telah ayah siapkan, ha... ha... ha..." kata ayah Saengi yang diiringi dengan tawa sahabatnya itu. Dan kini menyisakan Joongie dan Saengi yang terdiam kaku. Tanpa ekspresi.

TBC

New story... need review please


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO HEART**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Youngshimi / Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Jung Min

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Slight KYUSAENG (Kim Kyu Joong x Heo Young Saeng) #meski author gag rela gag papa dah#

Genre : Romance / Drama/ Hurt / Comfort /HUMOR...!

Warning : Its YAOI not Homo... ! I hate that when people just read and they say it was too bad... better don't read anyways or then i wish that very annoying person will go to hell quickly...

THIS FIC JUST FOR YAOI LOVERS

Summarry : Dia harusnya milikku dan aku tahu kami ditakdirkan bersama, tapi mengapa kau yang memilikinya... ? Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya...?

Annyeong Readerdeul... ... q mw post ff baru nih. Dari pada gag da kerjaan dirumah soalnya lagi libur panjang. Semoga bisa jadi obat kangen buat HYUNSAENG Lovers...

Bagi yang udah request Kyusaeng, ya meski author gag rela tapi tenang aja... tunggu moment mereka di fic ne. Trus buat yang req NC... hadewwwhhhhh... author gag bisa bikin NC, pas author bikin scene ciuman ajah panas dingin sendiri, tapi kalau author udah kuat lahir bathin ... tenang ajah.. diusahain kok...

Jeongmall Gomawoyo

Happy Reading

_Preview Chapter 1_

"Mwoooo... !" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Appa... maksud appa itu apa...?" tanya Young Saeng.

"Ya maksudku kalian berdua tinggal bersama di apartemen yang telah ayah siapkan, ha... ha... ha..." kata ayah Saengi yang diiringi dengan tawa sahabatnya itu. Dan kini menyisakan Joongie dan Saengi yang terdiam kaku. Tanpa ekspresi.

_**Chapter 2**_

**Saengi POV**

"Cukup appa ... hentikan... !" kata Joongie

"Nde... Appa... kenapa appa melakukan semuanya semau appa. Apakah belum cukup dengan ide appa menikahkan kami dan kini appa menyuruh kami tinggal di satu apartemen. "kataku pada Appa yang terlihat syok mendengarku.

Aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada Umma yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Bagaimana pendapat Umma, Apakah Appa tidak menanyakannya pada Umma. Aku tahu umma pasti akan kesepian jika aku tak ada dirumah ini lagi. Jeball Appa hentikan..." pintaku pada Appa.

"Ahniyo..." kata Umma dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

Kata-kata Umma itu seperti petir yang sudah meledak ditelingaku.

'Andwe... Umma jangan membunuhku lebih dari ini...' batinku ketika melihat senyuman Umma yang sangat menakutkan itu.

"Umma akan sangat senang karena dengan begitu kau akan belajar untuk mengurus Joongie dan hidup mandiri. Anggap saja itu sebagai proses belajar untukmu hingga kau benar-benar siap menjadi pasangan dan ISTRI yang baik untuk Joongie... Ne Joongie-ah...?" kata Ummaku yang benar-benar menekankan kata ISTRI dengan sangat terang, jelas dan sungguh-sungguh.

"Istri... ! Umma... Aishhhh... kalian... berdua ini...!" teriakku pada Umma dan Appa.

Tapi wajahku yang terkejut dan sangat syok itu malah menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku.

'Sungguh aku tak habis pikir... mengapa aku bisa berada disekumpulan orang aneh dengan segala kegilaan mereka... Aishhhh... MENYEDIHKAN...' batinku menangis dalam hati.

"Aigooo... lihatlah calon istrimu Joongie-ah... begitu cantiknya dia. Ah... seandainya Ummamu mau di duakan maka Appa yang akan menikahinya... ha... ha... ha..." Kata Appa Joongie lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

'Tak kusangka...' batinku yang sudah sangat amat tak kuat lagi rasanya.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali meninggalkan mereka tapi aku kasihan melihat Joongie yang sepertinya sangat tertekan atau memang itu sifatnya.

Bayangkan saja ia hanya diam dengan pandangan yang entah kemana datar, dingin, dan...

'aishhhh... menyebalkan' umpatku dalam hati seraya mengelus dadaku agar aku bisa lebih sabar.

"Hei... kau jangan rakus begitu Jong Woon-ah..." kata Appaku dan kemudian mereka tertawa diatas penderitaanku.

"Andwe..." kataku lirih.

Aku sudah lemas tak tau harus berbuat apa, rasanya aku ingin kabur saja. Betapa bodohnya aku menyetujui pernikahan gila yang dibuat Appa dan Umma yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gila dengan temannya yang kurasa sudah ketularan gila.

Aku tak berani melihat wajah Joongie. Kurasa dia hanya akan diam dan tak melakukan apapun.

'Yah... dasar kau Joongie yang sangat amat paboo... terus saja seperti itu' kataku makin enek (?) melihatnya yang hanya diam saja dari tadi.

Aku jadi berpikir sebenarnya dia bisu atau tidak sih...?

Akhirnya setelah mereka puas menyiksaku dengan segala iden dan pembicaraan mereka, mungkin mereka sudah capek atau entahlah... mereka berpamitan pulang.

"Young San hyung... aku sangat senang memiliki calon menantu yang sangat cantik seperti Youngshimi. Dia bahkan lebih cantik dari idolaku disekolah dulu... ha... ha... ha..." kata Appa Joongie yang masih saja tertawa melihatku.

'Oh ayolah appa mertuaku yang sangat aneh, berhentilah berkata yang tidak-tidak. Apakah sebegitu sukanya kau denganku' umpatku dalam hati, dan sekali lagi ku tegaskan AKU TAK BISA BERPIKIR APA-APA LAGI KINI... MEREKA GILA... !

"Oh iya... Joongie-ah... kenapa kau tak memberikan salam perpisahan pada calon istrimu ini."

Rasanya aku ingin membunuh Appa saat itu juga. Mengapa ia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Appa...!" teriakku.

"Aaawwww...! lihatlah calon menantuku ... ia sudah seperti yeoja yang malu tapi mau... ha... ha.. ha... lihat wajahnya yang memerah itu sungguh membuat aku gemas... Young San... bagaimana bisa kau memiliki putra yang sangat cantik seperti ini.." kata Appa mertuaku, upsss calon Appa mertuaku dengan senyuman dan tangannya yang sekarang mencubit pipiku karena gemas.

'GEMAS... oh ayolah... hentikan... !"

'Teruslah tertawa Appa mertuaku yang sangat menyebalkan...' batinku sungguh sebal melihatnya terus tertawa atas semua tingkahku.

'Mengapa bisa ada orang yang aneh seperti dia...? Aku kira tadinya hanya appaku saja. Hufthhhh ... mereka sama saja.'

Dan aku hanya bisa terus mengumpat dalam hati.

"Ayo... berikan dia salam perpisahan sebelum kita pulang." Perintah Appa Joongie pada anaknya yang tampan dan dingin itu yang dari tadi hanya diam datar tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Salam perpisahan apa...?" tanya Joongie yang terlihat bingung.

" Annyeonghaseoyo... kami pulang dulu. " Kata Joongie seraya menundukkan kepalanya padaku dan kedua orang tuaku.

Tapi lihatlah reaksi orang tua kami. Mereka malah diam menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Young San hyung... coba kau tunjukkan salam perpisahan yang kau maksudkan itu..." kata appa Joongie seraya memperlihatkan senyumannya yang sungguh menakutkan.

'Memang apa salam perpisahan yang dimaksudkan...' tanyaku dalam hati dan seketika saja aku hanya bisa cengo melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuaku yang makin melewati batas itu.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan Joongie-ah, tapi begini..." kata appa seraya mencium bibir Umma.

'Appa...! sekarang aku benar-benar ingin mereka lenyap dari muka bumi ini, bisa-bisanya mereka menyuruhku dengan orang aneh ini melakukan hal yang sangat amat aneh sekali seperti itu.' Batinku seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku menatap pada ketiga orang tua yang sangat aneh dan gila ini.

'Kumohon...' batinku dan menatap Joongie dengan wajah memelas seraya menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalaku seakan mengatakan 'j-a-n-g-a-n'.

Tapi apa yang terjadi sangat tak kuharapkan. Bibirku yang sangat menggoda dan seksi ini, dan ciumanku yang hanya akan kuberikan pada orang yang aku cintai...

Chu~~~~

"Annyeong... kami pergi dulu..." kata Joongie datar. Ia lalu mengajak Appanya untuk pulang.

Dan aku masih membeku didepan pintu. Rasanya aku ingin menjerit dan memarahi kedua orang tuaku yang sangat aneh ini.

Dia telah menciumku dengan wajah datar dingin dan menyebalkan itu. Tanpa ekspresi apapun.

'Hiks... hiks... hiks',aku hanya bisa menangis dalam hati

"Aigo... anakku sangat senang sampai seperti patung begini."Kata ibuku seraya membimbingku masuk kedalam rumah.

'Umma... apa kau sudah menjadi buta karena dicium appa tadi... Umma... kau sungguh gila dan tega pada anakmu satu-satunya ini... hiks... hiks.. hiks...' aku hanya bisa menangis dalam hati karena kegilaan orang tuaku yang mungkin akan terus berlanjut dan tak akan bisa kuhentikan.

Mengapa keajaiban terus terjadi di keluargaku. Tak peduli itu hal baik atau tidak.

"Otokhe..." kataku lirih seraya menutup mataku mencoba untuk tidur.

'Hari ini adalah hari terburuk dan sangat melelahkan. Akan kutaruh dimana mukaku ini jika besok bertemu dengan Joongie yang seperti pintu kulkas di rumahku... KERAS KEPALA DAN DINGIN TAK PUNYA PERASAAN.

"Oke ... Saengi-ah... ini waktunya tidur. Berhentilah memikirkan hal yang sangat buruk yang sudah terjadi padamu tadi. Ini demi Junnie dan Kibum. Hwaiting... !" kataku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

**Saengi POV End**

**Author POV**

Matahari menyinari kota Seol pagi ini. Sinarnya yang sangat hangat hingga membuat seseorang yang sedang tertidur dan masih lelap dalam mimpinya itu mengumpat tak jelas karena terkena silaunya matahari.

"Omona... ! Umma...! Umma... mengapa kau tak membangunkan aku...!"

Pemuda itu langsung saja mandi dan bergegas bersiap ke sekolah. Meski ia sudah sangat amat terlambat karena memang ia bangun pukul sepuluh dan sekolah berakhir pukul 2 siang.

Jadi dia sekolah atau main hari ini...? pikirkan sendiri. Yang jelas satpam penjaga pintu gerbang itu selalu setia membukakan gerbang disekolahnya. Kepala sekolah dan peraturan lainnya seakan tak mempan untuk menghukumnya karena ayah Young Saeng termasuk salah satu investor yang membantu mengembangkan sekolah ini, jadi tak kan ada yang berani menghukum Young Saeng.

**Disekolah**

"Aishhh... Umma benar-benar tak berperasaan. Mengapa dia malah meninggalkanku pagi-pagi sekali dan mengapa juga tak ada maid dirumah". Kata Saengi di sepanjang koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya.

"Apa mau Umma sebenarnya, apa belum pu...ahh..."

Saengi tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang hingga membuatnya menghentikan acara ngomel tak jelasnya dan sukses jatuh dengan posisi gag elit.

Tapi tiba-tipa semilir angin berhembus di wajahnya ketika ia melihat orang yang menabraknya itu sangatlah menyejukkan hati.

'Omonaa... tampan...' batin Saengi.

"Mianhe... aku tak sengaja menabrakmu. Gwenchana...?" tanya pemuda tampan itu.

"Nde... gwenchanayo... mungkin aku yang salah karena memang aku berjalan tak memperhatikan jalan." Kata Saengi seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah... ahniyo... aku yang salah. " kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Aku... jadi aku akan menebus kesalahanku. Dan sepertinya aku tak mengenalmu apa kau murid baru...?" tanya Saengi yang merasa heran pada pemuda tampan yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Ah... Jangan seperti itu... hajiman... bisa aku memintamu untuk menunjukkan sekolah ini. Soalnya aku baru disini dan aku tak punya teman. Karena kelasku ada ulangan jadi tak ada teman sekelas yang mau mengantarku berkeliling. " pinta pemuda itu dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan #beuhh...#

"Ah... nde... baiklah kalau begitu. Lagipula aku sudah sangat terlambat untuk pergi ke kelasku karena aku memang berangkat kesiangan." Kata Saengi lalu mengajak pemuda itu berkeliling dan mengenalkannya juga pada teman Saengi.

** Other Side**

**#Kebun Strawberry belakang sekolah#**

"Min-ah... aku harap kau bisa mengerti" kata Joongie seraya memandang lekat ke mata Min yang kini sudah basah karena air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Tapi Joongie-ah... mengapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku. Mengapa kau menerima perjodohan itu, apa kau memang sudah bosan padaku...?" Kata Min seraya mencengkeram kencang bahu Joongie.

"Apa dia lebih baik dariku, apa dia lebih kaya dan lebih cantik dariku..." Min menghentikan kata-katanya lalu ia jatuh terduduk dan menunduk menangis dalam..." Apa dia lebih baik dariku Joongie... hiks... hiks... mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku..." kata Jungmin masih sesenggukan.

Dan Joongie hanya terdiam datar dan dingin.

"Mianhe..." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Joongie lalu ia dengan santainya meninggalkan Min yang masih menangis di kebun itu diantara rumpunnya pohon strawberry disana.

**Flashback On**

**Joongie POV**

"Hyung... kau sudah pulang...?" tanya Junnie dari balik pintu kamarku.

"Masuklah Junnie..." kataku sambil membukakan pintu untuknya.

Kulihat ia membawa buket bunga yang berisi Gladiol Putih dan dandelion kuning kesukaan Kibum.

"Hyung aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu..." kata Junnie seraya meletakkan bunga itu di vas yang berisi air di pojok kamarku.

Ia lalu duduk disampingku dengan senyuman yang sangat aku rindukan.

Aku langsung saja memeluknya karena memang aku merindukan adikku yang dulu telah hilang karena kebodohanku.

"Aku senang kau akan menikah dengan Youngshimi Hyung. Kau tahu dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan terbaik yang sangat aku hargai dan aku juga sangat menyukainya. " kata Junnie terus tersenyum.

Senyuman yang seperti ini mengapa bukan aku yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Mengapa malah anak yang sungguh banyak tingkah dan sok imut itu.

"Aku berharap kau bisa bersama dengannya dan membuat banyak anak hingga aku menjadi paman yang sangat beruntung karena memiliki ibu yang sangat cantik seperti Young Saeng Hyung." Katanya dengan santai.

"Anak...? Kau pikir dia bisa hamil. Dia kan namja junnie..." kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Namun ia hanya tersenyum padaku dan menatapku lama sekali.

"Kau tahu hyung... kalau Young Saeng hyung itu punya rahim"

"Mwoo...!" teriakku menganga tak percaya.

" dan ia bisa mengandung. " kata Junnie masih dengan senyumannya. "Aku berharap Kibum bisa kembali dalam reinkarnasi sebagai anak kalian." Katanya dengan mata berbinar menandakan kesungguhannya.

Aku sangat terharu dan tersentuh mendengar permintaan atau lebih tepatnya keinginannya.

"Apakah kau sangat merindukannya Junnie-ah" tanyaku padanya.

"Nde... hyung ... apa kau tau aku bisa melihat Kibum dalam mata Young Saeng Hyung. Kuharap kau bisa menikah dengannya." Kata Junnie lalu menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Jebal hyung... menikahlah dengannya. Mianhe jika aku memaksamu... hanya saja aku sangat merindukan Kibum... " Juunie menghentikan kata-katanya sebentar lalu ia tersenyum padaku.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu hyung, aku menganggap inilah takdir yang harus kita jalani. Kibum pergi tapi ia kembali dengan membawa cahaya baru bagi rumah kita." Katanya terus tersenyum.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Aku juga melihat Appa yang berbeda setelah ia kembali dari rumah Young San Ahjussie, ia terlihat seperti dulu ... sangat bahagia..." kata Junnie.

Ia terus memandangku yang hanya diam membisu dengan pandangan yang sungguh aku tak kuasa untuk menahan air mataku.

Tak kusadari air mataku mengalir dan jatuh membasahi tangannya. Ia mengusap air mataku.

"Aku tahu hyung... kau sangat mencintai Kibum, dan kau juga sangat merindukannya..."

"Tapi Junnie-ah... "kataku mencoba menghentikan kata-katanya setelah melihat matanya yang hampir menangis.

"Hyung... Jebal... aku mohon padamu hyung..."

Junnie memohon dengan wajah yang sangat terluka, aku tak kuasa lagi melihatnya. Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kupikir ini tak ada salahnya. Lagi pula Saengi itu juga tak jelek, bahkan dia sangat cantik...

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

Jantungku tiba-tiba memompa lebih cepat saat aku mengingat wajah cantik Saengi yang memerah itu dan menciumnya...

'Ommo... aku sudah gila...'

"Baiklah Junnie-ah... aku akan menikah dengnnya..."

TBC

Wah ... Chapter 2 selesai...

Mohon reviewnya ya...

Buat **Min Iye Jun, Kangkyumi, Chiechan 137, Angel Fishy **and temen lain yang udah mau ngereview... makasih ya... request and sarannya didengerin kok ama author.

Gamsahamnida...

TBC

New story... need review please


	3. Chapter 3

**TWO HEART**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Youngshimi / Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Jung Min

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Slight KYUSAENG (Kim Kyu Joong x Heo Young Saeng) #meski author gag rela gag papa dah#

Genre : Romance / Drama/ Hurt / Comfort /HUMOR...!

Warning : Its YAOI not Homo... ! I hate that when people just read and they say it was too bad... better don't read anyways or then i wish that very annoying person will go to hell quickly...

THIS FIC JUST FOR YAOI LOVERS

Summarry : Dia harusnya milikku dan aku tahu kami ditakdirkan bersama, tapi mengapa kau yang memilikinya... ? Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya...?

Anneyong... para reader yang baik hati and gag sombong, suka menabung dan suka ngabisin duit ortunya#plakkk...#

Jeongmall Gomawoyo yang udah pada review,,,,, yang Cuma baca doang... yahhh moga aja digugah hatinya coz... sekali lagi author kasih tau low anonymous review juga diterima kok... jadi jangan takut buat klik ikon review di end of chap... okeyyyyy...

Gamsahamnida

Happy Reading

_**Preview Chapter 2**_

Jantungku tiba-tiba memompa lebih cepat saat aku mengingat wajah cantik Saengi yang memerah itu dan menciumnya...

'Ommo... aku sudah gila...'

"Baiklah Junnie-ah... aku akan menikah dengannya..."

**Chapter 3**

**Youngshimi POV**

"Nah ini kelasku, kelas Sastra tingkat 3.1 ... ssssttttt... jangan berisik..." Kataku lirih sambil melalui pintu depan kelasku diikuti anak baru itu.

Aku terus sibuk mengendap-endap tapi sialnya...

"Annyeong Songsae..."

'Mwooo... kenapa dia seperti menyapa tuan Park... jangan katakan...'batinku jantungan masih dalam posisiku yang sugguh gag aku banget.

"Ehhemmmm... tuan Young Saeng... kau sedang apa...?"

"Aww... Mianhe Songsae... appo... lepaskan tanganmu dari telingaku..." jeritku kesakitan karena tiba-tiba Park Songsae yang sangat menyebalkan itu menarik keras telinga seksiku hingga rasanya hampir putus.

"Songsae... Mianhamnida... aku tadi bangun kesiangan jadi ya tak bisa masuk kelasmu lagi pula aku kan sekarang sedang membantu anak baru ini untuk lebih mengenal sekolah kita yang kita cintai ini..." kataku dengan senyuman bangga.

Meski hatiku sangat membenci seseorang yang menjadi guru terjahat di sekolah ini siapa lagi kalau bukan guru yang kini sedang ada didepanku yang masih mengumpatku tak jelas karena aku membolos mata pelajarannya.

Dan Cuma dia yang berani memberiku hukuman seperti saat ini.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang kuberikan minggu lalu ...?" tanya Park Songsae.

"Chakkaman... tugas yang mana..." perkataanku terhenti karena melihat ia melepaskan kacamata tebalnya dan memelototiku.

upsssss...!

'Aigooo... buku seberat lima kilo itu... mengapa aku lupa...' batinku sambil menepuk dahiku karena kebodohanku dan sifatku yang memang pelupa ini sangat sulit dihentikan.

"Omonna... dimana bukunya...!" teriakku mengingat buku itu tak ada dirumah.

"Hyaa... ! kau Heo Young Saeng putra Heo Young San investor 90 persen dana untuk sekolah ini ... ! apa kau pikir sekolah ini adalah taman bermain hingga kau bisa meletakkan buku yang sangat bersejarah dan hanya seratus buku di dunia itu dimanapun kau mau...?." Kata Park Songsae dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan.

Aku dan anak baru itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala takut wajah seram itu bisa terbawa mimpi nantinya.

"Ppali... temukan buku itu atau aku akan memasukkan kau ke penjara dengan tuduhan menghilangkan buku yang merupakan benda milik musium sekolah ini. Pppaliii...!"

"Ne... Songsae...!".teriakku lalu aku berlari kencang melihat Park Songsae yang masih saja memasang wajah seramnya.

'Puih... aku lega sekali ketika menemukan perpustakaan...' kataku seraya mengusap dahiku yang berkeringat karena berlari cukup jauh.

'Chakkaman... kenapa aku menggenggam sesuatu...'

"Hya... ! kenapa kau di belakangku...?" tanyaku dengan wajah bingung dan keheranan.

Bagaimana tidak tadi aku merasa berlari sendiri kenapa dia tiba-tiba ada dibelakangku.

"Kan kau yang menarik tanganku dan dengan terpaksa aku juga berlari mengikutimu."kata pemuda tampan itu dengan wajah lugunya.

'Owww... Emmm... Gie... dia manis dan sangat tampan... dia juga sopan tak seperti Joongie yang mirip pintu kulkas itu.'

"Oh iya... choneun Young Saeng... Heo Young Saeng Imnida... tapi kau bisa panggil Saengi atau Youngshimi. Ya... setidaknya orang-orang memanggilku begitu." Kataku mengulurkan tanganku untuk bersalaman dengannya.

" Oh... Kim Kyu Jong Imnida kau bisa memanggilku Kyu atau Jongie..." katanya menyambut uluran tanganku.

"Tapi lebih baik aku memanggilmu Kyu karena disini ada anak yang bernama Joongie dan dia itu sangat amat menyebalkan. Kuharap kau tak bertemu dengannya."

"Joongie yang mana ... karena sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Apa mungkin Joongie teman sekelasku"

Perkataannya sukses merusak moodku.

"Kau kelas apa ... tingkat berapa...?" tanyaku lebih lanjut.

"Aku kelas drama tingkat 3.1..." katanya dengan senyuman manis yang membuatnya bersinar di mataku.

'Ahh... ternyata dia satu kelas dengan titisan pintu kulkas rumahku itu...' batinku kecewa.

"Aisshhh... kau akan bernasib sial jika dekat dengannya. Jadi ku harap kau tak berteman dengan si monster dingin dan menyebalkan itu. Dia itu seperti pintu kulkas yang keras dan dingin tapi panas... ahhh... entahlah apa itu... pokokknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya"

Aku terus saja membujuknya agar ia tak dekat-dekat dengan Joongie.

'Ya biar bagaimanapun akan sangat disayangkan bukan anak tampan dan semanis dia harus dekat-dekat dengan Joongie yang dingin dan aneh itu... tapi Joongie dia juga tampan... dia juga keren dan terkenal. Dia juga digilai banyak yeoja dari sekolah manapun... dia juga... Aishhh... kenapa aku malah memuji Joongie jelek itu.' Batinku dalam hati.

Tapi lamunan itu pecah setelah mendengar kata-kata Kyu.

"Tapi sayangnya dia teman sebangkuku ..."

"Mwo... ! Haaahh... kenapa kau tak masuk sastra saja Kyu-ah..." kataku dengan nada menyesal.

"Kau kan nantinya bisa sekelas denganku..."

Kami masih sibuk membicarakan tentang sekolah dan kelas yang ada di sekolah ini, namun dengan kasarnya ada buku tebal yang sudah sangat kunanti jatuh di kepalaku.

Pukkk...

Buku itu diletakkan di kepalaku.

"Yhaaaa... siapa ini... tak sopan sekali sih...!" aku mengumpat orang yang ada dibelakangku dan menengoknya.

'Ommona... Joongie...'

"Mengapa kau menjelek-jelekkan aku di depan adikku sendiri. Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya...?" katanya dengan wajah yang datar seperti biasanya.

'Mwo... apa maksudnya ...adik yang mana'

"Kau kan bisa tanya pada Junnie... kapan aku pernah menjelek-jelekanmu di depannya." Kataku membela diri.

"Haishhhh... kau itu... sudah salah tak mau mengaku lagi..." umpatnya yang menyiratkan kekesalan yang mendalam di wajahnya.

"Kapan... aku tak pernah..." kataku terputus setelah mendengar,...

"Hyung... kenapa kau bisa kemari...?" kata Kyu yang akhirnya buka mulut setelah diam sedari tadi.

"Hyung... jadi kalian... Aishhh... Kyu-ah ... jangan bercanda ..." kataku melihat Kyu dan Joongie yang kini menatapku.

"Dia memang kakaku Yongshimi-Ssi... ya meskipun kami tidak sedarah, tapi dia kakakku..."

Aku masih terkejut dan membatu hingga aku tak menyadari kalau Joongie sudah menarik Kyu bersamanya dan pergi meninggalkanku di perpustakaan.

Aku terdiam memikirkan begitu banyak hal yang aneh yang terus menimpaku.

'Ommona... buku itu...' batinku kaget saat aku menyadari kalau tujuanku ke perpustakaan adalah mencari Buku yang beratnya minta ampun itu.

"Hya... Joongie-ah... kenapa kau membawa buku itu kembali...!" teriakku seraya mengejar Joongie.

**Youngshimi POV End**

**# Malam harinya**

** Joongie's House**

"Hyung... mengapa tak kau berikan buku ini pada Youngshimi Hyung...?" tanya Junnie pada Joongie yang sedang asyik melamun di taman belakang rumah.

"Aku lupa..." jawab Joongie singkat lalu kembali melamun.

Junnie yang sudah sangat paham dengan sifat kakanya itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan meninggalkan Joongie yang masih melamun seraya memandang taman bunga Gladiol dan Dandelion di belakang rumah mereka.

"Biar aku yang memberikan padanya besok Junnie-ah..." kata Kyu tersenyum pada dongsaengnya yang terlihat murung itu.

"Maaf hyung... jadi merepotkanmu." Kata Junnie yang merasa tak enak hati.

"Junnie... aku tak tega melihatmu bersedih hanya karena buku itu." Kata Kyu mencoba menenangkan Junnie.

"Tapi hyung... kalau buku ini tak dikembalikan maka Youngshimi hyung akan dipenjarakan dengan tuduhan menghilangkan buku jelek yang sungguh sangat tak berharga ini." Kata Junnie menatap dalam pada buku hardcover berwarna kuning pucat yang mungkin umurnya sudah lebih dari umur dia sendiri.

"Aku juga hyungmu... jadi jangan merasa sungkan padaku... aku juga ingin menjadi hyung yang baik dan selalu bisa membantumu Junnie-ah..." kata Kyu menepuk bahu Junnie dan memandang lekat pada Junnie.

"Nde Hyung... Gomawo..." kata Junnie singkat.

Kini mereka sedang makan malam tapi bukan menikmati makan malam itu tapi malah saling diam tanpa ada yang berbicara.

Tuan Jong Woon dan istrinya hanya bisa memandang aneh pada Joongie yang sedari tadi sibuk mengetuk-ngetukkan sendoknya pada piring yang masih kosong didepannya. Sedangkan Kyu dan Junnie hanya bisa memakan makanannya tanpa bisa merasakan enaknya menelan makan malam yang sedang mereka santap itu.

"Annyeong...!"

Terdengar teriakan di depan pintu rumah mereka. Karena memang keluarga Kim tak memperkerjakan Maid maka Umma Joongie yang membukakan pintu.

"Kya... kau cantik sekali...! " teriak Umma yang kegirangan menyambut tamunya.

"Meneyempatkan datang kesini ada apa...? Apa kau kangen padanya... aishhhh... masa muda yang indah... " kata Umma Joongie seraya membimbing tamunya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Duduklah disisku sini agar kau lebih leluasa menatap pangeran tampanmu ini" kata Umma seraya tersenyum pada Joongie yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi melihat kedatangan tamunya.

"... dan makanlah yang banyak." Kata umma lagi seraya mengambilkan banyak makanan pada piring tamunya itu.

"Apa dirumahmu tak ada makanan hingga kau kelaparan dan numpang makan disini...? kau telah merusak pemandanganku..." kata Joongie datar seraya meninggalkan meja makan itu.

"Joongie... jaga ucapanmu kau harusnya tak begitu pada Saengi kita..."kata appa mencoba mencegah Joongie.

"Saengi kita... huh... lupakan sajalah..."

**Joongie POV**

"Joongie... jaga ucapanmu kau harusnya tak begitu pada Saengi kita..."kata appa yang membuatku bertambah muak hari ni.

"Saengi kita... huh... lupakan sajalah..." kataku dingin.

Tapi saat aku akan melangkah lagi ada tangan yang memegang tanganku erat.

"Hyung... jebal... kau menyayangiku bukan...?" kata Junnie lirih.

Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan melihatnya menangis, aku sungguh tak tega padanya.

"Asihhhhh ... Baiklah Junnie... demi kau... aku akan melakukannya... semuanya..."

"Kim Ahjussie ... aku kesini tadinya untuk mengambil buku yang tak sengaja terbawa Junnie. Aku sungguh tak berniat menumpang makan disini..." kata Saengi sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya.

'Asihhhh,... sok baik sekali sih dia.. ! Bilang saja numpang makan apa susahnya ...? " umpatku dalam hati.

"Jangan panggil Ahjussie ... panggil saja Appa ... kan aku juga appamu ya kan Wookie-ah..." kata Appaku tersenyum ke arah umma.

"Nde... kau juga harus memanggil aku Umma karena aku juga Ummamu... Nde..."

Aku hanya melihat mereka bertiga dengan tatapan terdingin yang aku miliki. Aku sungguh heran mengapa Appa bisa selembut ini pada anak yang sok baik seperti dia. Dan Umma yang biasanya akan marah-marah kalau aku membawa Min kerumah sekarang malah terlihat sangat bahagia karena Youngshimi yang sok imut itu.

'Apa sih bagusnya dia...'

"Hyung... aku senang kau main kesini... rasanya hangat sekali..." kata Junnie tersenyum manis pada makhluk sok imut itu.

'Aishhh... bisa bisanya...' umpatku dalam hati.

"Kau benar Junnie-ah... makanannya juga terasa lebih enak..." kata Kyu yang sok baik itu.

'Aishhh... aku benci mereka'

"Nde... rasanya makan malam kali ini sangat enak ... Umma... bisakah Youngshimi hyung tinggal disini" pinta Junnie yang membuatku menghentikan acara makanku.

Uhhuk...

Uhhuk...

Uhhuk...

'Hemmm... rasakan... memang enak tersedak...!" teriakku dalam hati melihatnya tersedak makanan hingga wajahnya merah karena batuk.

'Ommona... cantik... wajah itu... pipinya... bibirnya... ehh... Haishhh... sadar Joongie-ah' batinku yang entah bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan wajah memerah yang memang ku akui ia sangat cantik.

" Minumlah Saengi..." kata Kyu yang sok baik itu.

Ia memberikan minuman pada Saengi yang wajahnya makin bertambah merah.

"Ha... ha... ha... Junnie-ah... lihatlah kekonyolan yang kau buat hingga kakak iparmu menjadi tersedak seperti itu..." tawa Appaku yang melihat anak yang sok imut itu.

"Appa... aku kan hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Youngshimi hyung... mengapa dia sampai tersedak seperti itu. Hyung... memangnya kau tak mau menginap disini ya...?" tanya Junnie dengan wajah memelasnya seperti biasa.

'Aishh... mengapa aku mempunyai adik yang sangat manja dan cengeng seperti dia. Bahkan dengan Kibum pun ia masih lebih manja dan banyak maunya... Aku merindukanmu Kibum-ah'

"Hyung... menginaplah disini... nde...? Jebal Hyung..." pinta Junnie lagi.

"Junnie... aku harus pulang karena rumahku tak ada orang. Semua maid entah pergi kemana dan appa serta ummaku malah pergi untuk urusan bisnis ke luar negeri. Jadi aku harus jaga rumah Junnie." Kata makhluk sok imut itu.

'Ku akui kali ini aku berterima kasih karena penolakannya. Aku masih sibuk memperhatikan mereka, sama sekali tak tertarik untuk ikut bicara'.

"Kan bagus ... Saengi... jika kau menginap disini akan lebih aman. Daripada kau dirumah sendirian , nanti kalau ada apa-apa takkan ada yang bisa mendengar teriakanmu dirumah yang besar itu." Kata Kyu yang sukses menghancurkan harapanku.

'Aishh... Kyu... apa kau mau membunuh ku... belum puaskah kau mengambil semua perhatian orang tuaku dan kini kau kembali dengan kelakuanmu yang sungguh membuat aku ingin menendangmu...' batinku mengumpat-umpat kebodohan Kyu yang sampai kini masih saja merayu Saengi untuk menginap di rumah kami malam ini.

Dan Junnie yang memang meminta hal itu ... merasa ada yang mendukung maka ia dengan semangat terus merayu Saengi untuk menginap.

Dan lihatlah Saengi...

'Terima kasih Saengi-ah... kau terus menolak mereka' kataku bersyukur lega dalam hati.

"Junnie... Kyu... kumohon berhentilah membujukku. Umma dan appa juga tak mau aku menginapkan...?" kata Saengi seraya menatap Umma ku.

"Ya... tentu saja aku tak mau kau menginap disini..." kata Appaku.

'Tapi mengapa Appa tersenyum aneh seperti itu..?' tanyaku dalam hati menyadari senyuman appa yang sangat aneh.

"Sudahlah Junnie jangan membujuknya lagi... aku tak mau Yongshimi merasa tertekan di keluarga ini" kata Umma seraya mengusap kepala bocah sok imut yang kini sedang tersenyum itu.

Akhirnya setelah berapa lama mereka berdebat...

" Baiklah... appa sudah memutuskan..."kata Appaku.

Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku...

Perasaanku tiba- tiba tak enak...

"Joongie ... putraku yang sangat tampan ini... dan juga sangat baik hati ini... dan juga pemberani ini..." kata appa lalu ia berhenti sebentar dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sungguh aku lelah melihatnya

'Kenapa melihatku seperti itu sih...' batinku melihat mata appa yang seperti mata Kibum saat ia merengek minta sesuatu.

Appa lalu tersenyum dan melirik Umma yang juga sedang tersenyum...

'Andweee... jangan katakan kalau...'

"dia akan menemanimu selama orang tuamu pergi..."

"Mwoooo...!" teriak ku dan Saengi bersamaan.

Aku sungguh tak menyangka Appa bisa berbuat seperti ini padaku.

**TUBIKON...**

Gomawo buat **KANGKYUMI, Min Iye Jun, Chie chan 137, Angel Fishy and **temen lain yang udah ngereview...

Jeongmal Gomawoyo...


	4. Chapter 4

**TWO HEART**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Youngshimi / Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Jung Min

- Kim Jong Won x Wookie

- Donghae x Enhyuk

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Slight KYUSAENG (Kim Kyu Joong x Heo Young Saeng) #meski author gag rela gag papa dah#

Genre : Romance / Drama/ Hurt / Comfort /HUMOR...!

Warning : Its YAOI not Homo... ! I hate that when people just read and they say it was too bad... better don't read anyways or then i wish that very annoying person will go to hell quickly...

THIS FIC JUST FOR YAOI LOVERS

Summarry : Dia harusnya milikku dan aku tahu kami ditakdirkan bersama, tapi mengapa kau yang memilikinya... ? Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya...?

Anneyong... para reader yang baik hati and gag sombong, suka menabung dan suka ngabisin duit ortunya#plakkk...#

Jeongmall Gomawoyo yang udah pada review,,,,, yang Cuma baca doang... yahhh moga aja digugah hatinya coz... sekali lagi author kasih tau low anonymous review juga diterima kok... jadi jangan takut buat klik ikon review di end of chap... okeyyyyy...

Gamsahamnida

Happy Reading

_**Preview Chapter 3**_

'Kenapa melihatku seperti itu sih...' batinku melihat mata appa yang seperti mata Kibum saat ia merengek minta sesuatu.

Appa lalu tersenyum dan melirik Umma yang juga sedang tersenyum...

'Andweee... jangan katakan kalau...'

"dia akan menemanimu selama orang tuamu pergi..."

"Mwoooo...!" teriak ku dan Saengi bersamaan.

Aku sungguh tak menyangka Appa bisa berbuat seperti ini padaku.

**Chapter 4**

**# Teras Depan rumah Joongie**

"Umma ... mengapa Joongie hyung yang menemani Youngshimi hyung...? Aku kan bisa Umma..." rengek Junnie pada Ummanya saat mereka sedang menunggu Joongie bersiap di teras rumah.

"Sudahlah Junnie... lagi pula apa kau bisa menolong Saengi Hyung..." kata Appa yang lalu mendekati putranya yang manja itu.

"Kalu nanti ada pencuri bagaimana...? Kau kan tidak bisa membela dirimu sendiri bagaimana kau melindunginya...?"

"Ah... appa ... sebaiknya tidak usah ditemani siapa pun. Aku sendiri juga berani." Kata Youngshimi yang dari tadi diam.

" Andweee... anak semanis kamu akan tinggal sendiri dirumah besar itu. Nanti kalau ada penculik atau pencuri yang masuk kerumahmu... andwee... !" kata Umma seraya memeluk Saengi dengan erat seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Umma... hentikan...!" kata Joongie dingin dan datar seraya membawa koper kecilnya.

"Dan kau...! sebenarnya aku juga tak mau menemanimu tapi..." kata Joongie yang terpotong karena...

"Kalau kau tak mau biar aku saja Hyung..."

"Tidak Kyu... kami masih sangat merindukanmu... jadi kau tak boleh pergi kemana-mana." Kata Appa Joongie pada Kyu.

"Ya sudah nanti kemalaman lagi... ayo berangkat." Kata Umma membimbing Saengi ke mobilnya.

"Aku akan bawa mobil sendiri..." kata Joongie lalu bberjalan ke parkiran mengambil mobilnya.

"Andwe... kau akan ikut mobil Saengi... ayo sayang, kamu geser ke samping biarkan Joongie yang menyetir," kata Umma seraya menarik putranya ke jok kemudi.

Umma lalu mendudukkan putranya di jok kemudi dan menutup pintunya takut kalau Joongie akan pergi. Lalu appa memasukkan semua barang-barang Joongie.

"Pay... pay... Joongie... jaga Youngshimi baik-baik ya..."

**Youngshimi POV**

**Di Mobil**

"Jangan senang dulu... karena aku sangat berat hati melakukan ini..." kata Joongie sambil terus menyetir.

Aku merasa tak enak padanya jika bukan karena aku yang main kerumahnya maka aku tak akan merepotkannya begini.

"Mianhe..." kataku singkat.

Dan lihatlah ia hanya diam saja tanpa ekspresi. Dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa salahku hingga dia sedingin ini padaku. Menyebalkan sekali.

Ckiiiitttt...

Tiba-tiba mobil kami berhenti. Aku melihat ada seorang yeoja sangat cantik yang sedang berjalan di tepi jalan. Dan Joongie langsung saja keluar lalu membimbing yeoja itu masuk ke dalam mobilku.

"Masuklah... aku akan mengantar kau pulang..." kata Joongie seraya mendorong yeoja itu masuk.

Kulihat ia sangat cantik, dan rambutnya yang agak panjang hampir menutupi wajahnya. Ia lalu mendongak sedikit karena memang sedari tadi dia menunduk.

"Mianhe... apa bisa kau turunkan aku saja..." katanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Eh... tunggu bukankah dia ini namja...

"Andwe..." kata Joongie sekilas.

"Jebal... turunkan aku disini..." kata orang itu lagi.

Karena Joongie masih saja mengemudikan mobilku akhirnya orang itu berusaha membuka dengan paksa pintu mobil, mencoba untuk melompat mungkin.

"Kubilang tidak Min...! Hentikan...!" teriak Joongie keras seraya mengerem mobilku. Ia lalu memutar badannya ke arah belakang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan akan aku pastikan kau selamat dan tidak pergi kemanapun lagi sendirian," kata Joongie tegas.

Jujur... aku heran.

Tapi tunggu dulu... Min...?

'Ah... bukankah dia anak dari Park Songsae... kenapa dia terlihat seperti orang gila begini. Padahal kalau disekolah dia itu sangat cantik. Sebagai namja... kecantikannya melebihi pamor yeoja cantik di sekolahku. Dan juga dia sangat seksi...'

Aku masih diam, rasanya sangat canggung berbicara saat ini.

"Turunlah, dan jangan kemana-mana lagi." Kata Joongie dari dalam mobil.

Kulihat Min berjalan dengan lemas seraya menundukkan wajahnya. Aku mungkin salah lihat tapi tadi sepertinya ia menangis.

**Rumah Saengi**

Kami sampai dirumahku. Aku lalu mengantar Joongie ke kamar tamu di lantai satu dan kamarku di lantai dua.

"Kamarku yang itu... diatas dengan tulisan 'YoungShimi World' kalau kau ada apa-apa ke atas saja. Aku pergi dulu." Kataku lalau meninggalkannya di depan kamar tamu itu.

Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di kasur nyamanku. Rasanya aku sangat lelah kejadian hari ini menyita pikiranku yang memang sedari kemarin sudah dipenuhi dengan kegilaan appaku.

'Aishh... lelahnya...'

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat Min tadi...

'Park Jung Min... Park... Park... Park Songsae...'

"Chakkaman... Bukunya..."

Aku terus mencari buku itu di ruanganku...

'Kenapa tak ada...? Pasti Joongie membawanya...'

Brak...!

Aku membuka pintu dengan keras lalu berlari menuruni tangga...

"Aaahhh...!"

Gludak...

Gludak...

Gludak...

**Youngshimi POV end**

**Joongie POV **

Aku sedang membereskan bajuku ketika mendengar teriakan dan sepertinya ada yang jatuh.

"Aaahhh...!"

Gludak...

Gludak...

Gludak...

"Omona...! Saengi... !"

Aku melihat Saengi yang tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Sepertinya ia terjatuh dari tangga paling tinggi.

"Yoboseo... Seoul Hospital tolong kirim ambulance ke rumah xxxxx"

"..."

"Nde... Gomawo..."

Tak lama setelah aku menelfon rumah sakit terdengar sirine ambulance di depan rumah. Para perawat itu membawa Saengi dan membuatku terpaksa mengantar Saengi ke rumah sakit juga.

**Joongie POV end**

**Rumah sakit**

"Bagaimana keadaanya Joongie-ah..." tanya Umma dan Appa Joongie yang sudah datang. Dibelakangnya ada Kyu dan Junnie.

"Aku tak tahu, dokter dari tadi belum keluar..."kata Joongie datar seperti biasa.

"Aishhhh... kau Hyung mengapa masih menunjukkan wajah menyebalkanmu itu." Kata Junnie kesal.

"Sudahlah Junnie..." kata Kyu menenangkannya.

Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dari kamar Saengi.

"Maaf apa kalian keluarga pasien...?" tanya Dokter itu.

"Nde..."

"Maaf... sepertinya dia terjatuh cukup keras hingga ia kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi untunglah ia cepat dibawa kemari. Karena aku memberikan obat penghilang rasa sakit maka ia akan tertidur sampai besok pagi. "

"Tapi dia tidak apa-apa kan, Dok...? "Tanya Umma Joongie.

"Dia tidak apa-apa jadi tenanglah. Saya pergi dulu."

Dokter itu lalu meninggalkan keluarga Kim.

Junnie lalu mendekati Joongie.

"Gomawo Hyung kau sudah menyelamatkan Youngshimi hyung, " kata Junnie seraya memeluk erat Joongie.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ia terjatuh dirumahnya sendiri...?" tanya appa penuh selidik.

"Appa jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku tak melakukan apapun, dan dia terjatuh sendiri." Kata Joongie lalu ia pergi meninggalkan keluarganya yang masih setia menanti di depan pintu kamar Saengi.

"Umma bolehkah aku masuk..." kata Junnie.

"Nde... umma... aku juga boleh masuk kan?" tanya Kyu.

Umma dan appa hanya mengangguk lemah. Mereka sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Saengi.

"Hyung... cepatlah bangun hyung... aku akan menjagamu dengan baik." Kata Junnie seraya menggenggam tangan Saengi.

Kyu hanya memandang Saengi dengan tatapan lembut lalu ia beranjak ke Junnie.

"Junnie-ah... tidurlah di sana ... aku akan menjaganya disini." Kata Kyu seraya menunjuk sowa panjang di kamar Saengi.

"Sepertinya Appa dan Umma sudah pulang. Jadi lebih baik kau tidur saja disini."

"Nde... tapi hyung apa kau tak lelah..."

"Tidak... kau tenang saja."

Tak lama terdengar suara nafas Junnie yang teratur. Ia sudah tertidur.

**Kyu POV**

Aku menggenggam tangannya.

Aku dapat merasakan desiran darahku yang mengalir sangat cepat dan jantungku yang memompa mungkin lima kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Entah mengapa aku selalu merasakannya ketika bersamanya. Aku tahu ini tak boleh karena dia akan menjadi istri dari Joongie Hyung... kakakku.

Harusnya ia bukan bagian dari keluargaku. Ia hanya anak angkat yang sangat beruntung karena di asuh orang tuaku. Dan orang tuaku sengaja menyembunyikan rahasia ini.

Joongie adalah anak dari keluarga Lee, teman ayah yang meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Karena ayah sudah berjanji akan menjaganya maka sampai sekarang, tak ada yang tahu kenyataan itu. Termasuk Joongie karena dia menjadi amnesia. Kata dokter otaknya sengaja menghilangkan memorinya karena terlalu menyedihkan dan menyakitkan hatinya.

Depresi...

**#Flashback On**

**10 tahun yang lalu**

"Appa... bangun... appa..."

Seorang anak kecil tengah mencoba membangunkan ayahnya yang kini sudah tertutup kain putih di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sudah Joongie sayang, aku juga Appamu... aku akan menjagamu..." kata Jong Woon pada Joongie kecil.

"Appa... "

Joongie kecil masih memegangi kaki Appanya. Ia masih menangis.

Karena memang jasad Ummanya tak dapat ditemukan. Maka hanya Jasad Appa Joongie yang di makamkan.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Dong hae akan menjaga putranya sebelum ia meninggal. Apa kau tak apa-apa Wookie-ah..." tanya Appa Kyu saat di pemakaman.

"Aku tak apa, tapi bagaimana dengan Kyu... kelihatannya Joongie anak yang sangat penyendiri jika berteman dengan Kyu rasanya akan sulit."

"Aku tak mau kau ganggu ... pergilah...!" teriak Joongie mengusir Kyu yang mau mengajaknya bermain.

"Ayo Kyu kemari..." panggil Umma Kyu.

"Kyu... anak umma yang sangat tampan... bagaimana kalau besok kau bersekolah di Inggris. Bukankah kau sangat ingin kesana...?"

"Jinja... Umma... aku akan bersekolah di Inggris...?" tanya Kyu dengan mata yang berbinar.

Lalu Kyu di kirim ke sekolah asrama di Inggris meninggalkan Appa dan Ummanya serta Joongie yang masih dalam traumanya.

Hingga akhirnya Joongie depresi dan kehilangan ingatannya. Ingatannya kembali pada saat orang tuanya belum meninggal. Tapi tentu saja ingatan itu menghapus semua tentang orang tuanya. Termasuk siapa sebenarnya orang tuanya.

Hingga membuat Jong Woon dan Wookie sengaja memberikan ingatan baru bahwa dia adalah anak mereka. Dan Joongie percaya itu.

**#Flashback End**

**Still Kyu POV**

Aku mendekatinya...

Memandang wajah cantiknya yang lemah dan perban di kepalanya

Entah mengapa aku ikut sakit melihatnya seperti ini...

"Mengapa kau akan menjadi istri Joongie yang sangat angkuh itu... seharusnya kau milikku... " kataku seraya mengecup perban di kepala Saengi.

"Cepat sembuh... dan lihatlah aku yang telah jatuh cinta padamu",

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat. Rasanya sangat tenang bisa berada disisinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Kyu...?"

Suara yang paling tak ingin kudengar sekarang ini.

"Apa maksudmu hyung...?" kataku seraya menghampirinya di sofa dekat Junnie yang tertidur pulas.

"Bukankah kau tak peduli padanya, mengapa aku tak pulang saja hyung. Aku bisa menjaganya."

"Aku akan menjaganya. Kau tidur saja." Kata Joongie seraya mendekat ke ranjang saengi.

"Aku pikir kau tak peduli padanya mengapa jadi seperti ini... bukankah kau sudah punya Min Hyung...?" kataku sengaja mengingatkannya.

"Aku bilang aku akan menjaganya, jadi kau tak usah bertanya macam-macam lagi." Kata Joongie hyung seraya menatapku tajam.

Ada apa dengannya...?

Jujur aku heran.

**Kyu POV End**

**Joongie POV**

Aku melihat Kyu yang sedang menggenggam tangan Saengi.

Entah mengapa hatiku tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit melihatnya melakukan itu pada Saengi.

'Dia menciumnya' batinku.

Saat ini rasanya kepalaku hampir meledak.

'Eh... tunggu dulu... kenapa aku merasakan ini... kenapa aku... aishhhh'

Aku langsung masuk ke ruangan itu dan menegur Kyu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Kyu...?"

"Apa maksudmu hyung...?" kata Kyu terlihat terkejut karena kedatanganku

"Bukankah kau tak peduli padanya, mengapa aku tak pulang saja hyung. Aku bisa menjaganya."

"Aku akan menjaganya. Kau tidur saja." Kata ku, lalu aku berjalan ke ranjang Saengi.

"Aku pikir kau tak peduli padanya mengapa jadi seperti ini... bukankah kau sudah punya Min Hyung...?"

'Aishhh... mengapa dia mengingatkanku dengan Min'

"Aku bilang aku akan menjaganya, jadi kau tak usah bertanya macam-macam lagi." Kataku lagi dengan menatapnya dingin dan seolah memerintahnya untuk duduk di sofa dekat Junnie.

Aku lalu duduk di tepi ranjang Saengi.

Tanpa aku rasakan tanganku secara reflek menggenggam tangan Saengi.

Tapi waktu aku akan melepaskannya Saengi menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Umma... umma... appo... umma..."

'Aishh... mengagetkanku saja, bisa-bisanya dia mengigau.'

Tak terasa aku mengantuk dan tertidur di tepi ranjangnya. Masih menggenggam tangan Saengi erat.

Entah mengapa hatiku terasa hangat saat menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

Aku terbangun ketika merasa ada yang mengusap lembut rambutku.

"Joongie..." suara lembut itu memanggilku.

Aku kaget dan langsung melepaskan tangannya. Dan entak mengapa aku merasa wajahku memanas ketika melihatnya tersenyum kepadaku.

'Omona... cantiknya...'

'Aishh... apa yang ku pikirkan...'

"Memikirkan apa Joongie... mengapa wajahmu seperti itu... apa kau sakit...?" tanyanya dengan senyuman manisnya itu

'Manis... aishhh ... ahni... ahnii...

"Mengapa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu seperti itu, apa kau sakit...?"

"Tidak... aku hanya..."

Aku bingung harus bilang apa.

'Ahh... sudahlah. Bagaimana keadaanmu...?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Kulihat ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Lalu lehernya. Dan kakinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah... dan matanya...

"Kau kenapa...?" tanyaku heran

"Kakiku... aku..."

Aku lalu membuka selimutnya. Menyuruhnya untuk menggerakkan kakinya.

"Aku tak bisa menggerakkan kaki kananku Joongie-ah ...aku..."

**Joongie POV end**

**TUBIKON...**

Gomawo buat **KANGKYUMI, Min Iye Jun, Chie chan 137, Angel Fishy, Mutyotter ,Minami, Min Jun Hee and **temen lain yang udah ngereview...

Jeongmal Gomawoyo...


	5. Chapter 5

**TWO HEART**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Youngshimi / Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Jung Min

- Kim Jong Woon x Wookie

- Donghae x Enhyuk

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Slight KYUSAENG (Kim Kyu Joong x Heo Young Saeng) #meski author gag rela gag papa dah#

Genre : Romance / Drama/ Hurt / Comfort /HUMOR...!

Warning : Its YAOI not Homo... ! I hate that when people just read and they say it was too bad... better don't read anyways or then i wish that very annoying person will go to hell quickly...

THIS FIC JUST FOR YAOI LOVERS

Summarry : Dia harusnya milikku dan aku tahu kami ditakdirkan bersama, tapi mengapa kau yang memilikinya... ? Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya...?

Anneyong... para reader yang baik hati and gag sombong, suka menabung dan suka ngabisin duit ortunya#plakkk...#

Jeongmall Gomawoyo yang udah pada review,,,,, yang Cuma baca doang... yahhh moga aja digugah hatinya coz... sekali lagi author kasih tau low anonymous review juga diterima kok... jadi jangan takut buat klik ikon review di end of chap... okeyyyyy...

Gamsahamnida

Happy Reading

_**Preview Chapter 4**_

Kulihat ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Lalu lehernya. Dan kakinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah... dan matanya...

"Kau kenapa...?" tanyaku heran

"Kakiku... aku..."

Aku lalu membuka selimutnya. Menyuruhnya untuk menggerakkan kakinya.

"Aku tak bisa menggerakkan kaki kananku Joongie-ah ...aku..."

**Chapter 5**

**Joongie POV**

Ia menangis...

Dan entah mengapa aku tak bisa membiarkannya terluka sendiri. Aku lalu memeluknya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kata dokter kau tak apa-apa ... jadi tenanglah..."

" Tapi Joongie aku..."

"Ssshhh... uljima Saengi-ah... tenanglah..."

Aku lalu menangkup kedua pipinya dan menatapnya tajam.

'Cantik...'

Deg...

Deg..

Deg...

"Joongie..." panggilnya lirih

Seakan tersadar aku lalu melepaskannya.

'Uh... hampir saja aku menciumnya tadi.'

"Mianhe... aku tak bermaksud melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu."

Aku lalu duduk kembali dikursiku tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa" katanya dengan wajah yang merona memerah.

'Aishhhh... wajahnya memerah... cantik'

"Terima kasih telah menenangkanku, tapi apa benar kalau aku tak apa-apa. Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa berjalan...?"

Hikss...

Hiks...

Hiksss...

Ia menangis...

Mengapa hatiku sakit melihatnya

"Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa berjalan... aku cacat... hiks... hiks..."

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Aku hanya bisa memeluknya, entah kenapa aku tak sanggup melihatnya menangis.

"Aku takut kau tak akan mau menikahiku jika aku tak bisa berjalan nanti..."

Jederrr...

"Mwo...!"

Aku kaget setengah mati.

'Menikah... menikah... istriku...'

'Akh... entah kenapa aku senang mendengarnya... kurasa ada yang salah denganku...'

"Jangan bicara seperti itu... aku akan tetap menikahimu jadi tenanglah..." kataku dengan wajah sedatar mungkin berusaha menyembunyikan rasa bahagia di dadaku.

"Ommona hyung... kau sudah sadar..."

Junnie yang baru bangun tidur langsung saja menyerbu Saengi dan memeluknya.

"Junnie... kau menginap eoh...?" kata Saengi seraya mengusap air matanya.

"Nde... aku kan ingin menjaga hyung... " kata Junnie tersenyum hingga matanya menutup semua karena saking senangnya.

"Gwenchana hyung...? Mengapa kau menangis...?" tanya Junnie.

"Gwenchana Junnie, aku hanya senang kalian disini...", kata Saengi seraya tersenyum manis.

'Aisssshhhhh... ia tersenyum seperti itu lagi.'

Jujur aku tak rela dia tersenyum seperti itu, meski dengan adikku sendiri.

"Kau sudah sadar Saengi..." kata Kyu yang sok cool itu.

Ia melihat Saengi dengan pandangan yang kurasa...

'Aku membencinya... ia melihat Saengi seperti mau memakannya.'

Kurasa benar-benar ada yang salah denganku.

"Nde... aku sudah sadar dan baik-baik saja. Terima kasih telah menginap dan mau menjagaku..." kata Saengi dengan senyuman manisnya.

'Oh ... ayolah kuakui senyuman itu manis sekali... tapi mengapa ia mengumbarnya pada semua orang.'

Ku lihat dia bersama 2 dongsaengku sedang bercanda dan kelihatannya asyik sekali. Jadi lebih baik aku tidur saja. Semoga dengan tertidur aku mendapat kewarasanku kembali.

'Benar-benar ada yang salah denganku'

Aku melangkah ke sofa yang tadi digunakan untuk tidur Junnie. Dan aku merasa lelah ... saat merebahkan tubuhku... sebentar saja aku sudah terlelap.

**Joongie POV End**

"Junnie... Umma datang..."teriak Umma Junnie yang datang membawa makanan serta susu untuk anaknya yang manja itu.

"Ini susu coklat untukmu chagiyya...dan ini untukmu Kyu... dan ini untuk uri Saengi." Kata Umma menyerahkan dua botol susu putih pada Saengi dan Kyu.

"Gomawo Umma..." kata mereka bertiga serempak.

"Oh iya Joongie dimana...?" tanya Umma yang hanya dijawab tunjukkan tangan Junnie yang mengarah ke sosok yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Aishhh... tampannya anak Umma ini..." kata Umma seraya mendekati Joongie bermaksud untuk membangunkannya.

"Jangan bangunkan Umma... dia baru saja tidur." Cegah Saengi.

Umma hanya mengangguk pelan lalu mendekati Saengi. Junnie dan Kyu sedang hikmat menikmati sarapan mereka.

"eh... Saengi... kau mau makan tidak...? Umma suapi ya..."

Umma lalu mendekati saengi dan menyuapi bubur ginseng pada Saengi.

**...**

**Kyu POV**

Sekerang hanya ada aku dan Saengi hyung di kamar ini. Umma dan Junnie telah pulang karena memang Junnie diharuskan pulang oleh Umma. Junnie anak manja yang masih suka merengek pada Umma.

Junnie adalah anak kesayangan Umma, tak heran Umma masih saja memanjakannya meski ia sudah besar.

Kulihat Joongie Hyung juga masih tertidur. Aku melihat Saengi hyung yang juga tertidur lelap. Aku mendekati ranjangnya.

Cantik...

'Kau harusnya menjadi istriku... bukan istrinya...'batinku.

Ya karena Saengi memang seharusnya menjadi istriku bukan menjadi istri Joongie, andai dia tak masuk dalam keluargaku dan menjadi kakakku, pasti aku yang memilikinya.

**#Flashback On**

**Author POV**

"Kyu... pulanglah... Appa harap kau bisa bersekolah di Korea..." kata Appa saat menelfon Kyu.

"Ada apa sih... kan aku belum selesai sekolah."

"Joongie akan menikah ... jadi kau pulanglah... masa kau tak menghormati Joongie..."

"Mwooo... menikah..."

"Nde... teman Appa meminta anak pertama Appa menikah dengan putranya, jadi ya... Appa akan menikahkannya dengan Joongie."

"Nde appa... aku akan pulang."

Appa mematikan telfonya.

**#Di bandara**

"Kenapa apa menikahkan hyung dengan namja...?" tanya Kyu pada Appanya saat mereka sedang di mobil.

"Ya... karena anak teman Appa itu namja dan dia anak satu-satunya juga, teman Appa itu ingin berterima kasih karena appa telah membantu mengembangkan bisnisnya jadi dia ingin mengangkat anak pertama Appa sebagai menantunya. Lagi pula namja yang akan dijodohkan dengan Joongie sepertinya anak yang baik karena Junnie terus saja membicarakannya. Dan kau tahu... dia itu sangat cantik"

"Appa... kau ini ada – ada saja..."

"Tapi benar kok... dia sangat cantik ... seandainya Wookie mau di duakan , maka Appa yang akan menikahinya. Ha... ha... ha... "

"Aishh... Appa...!" teriak Kyu kesal ia memasang wajah ngambeknya.

"Nde... nde... lagi pula anak itu juga punya rahim, jadi tak ada bedanya kan...?"

"Mwo...!"

Mobil mereka terus menuju ke rumah Joongie.

**#Di Rumah**

"Kemana mereka Appa...?" tanya Kyu ketika masuk ke rumah

"Mungkin sekolah... Wookie Chagiyya... ini Kyu sudah pulang...!" teriak Appa memanggil Umma.

"Kyu...! neun bogoshippoyo...!" kata Umma memeluk erat putranya itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Umma..." kata Kyu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Umma... sudah masak banyak untukmu... ayo makan, Umma akan menyuapimu sayang... Umma sangat merindukanmu..."

**#Pagi Hari di sekolah**

**Kyu POV**

"Aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang di jodohkan dengan Joongie Hyung, bisa-bisanya appa menjodohkannya dengan seorang namja."

Aku berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolah baruku.

Brukkk...

'Aishhh aku menabrak seseorang'

"Mianhe... aku tak sengaja menabrakmu. Gwenchana...?" tanyaku

"Nde... gwenchanayo... mungkin aku yang salah karena memang aku berjalan tak memperhatikan jalan." Kata pemuda manis yang tak sengaja menabrakku seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah... ahniyo... aku yang salah. " kataku lagi

"Aku... jadi aku akan menebus kesalahanku. Dan sepertinya aku tak mengenalmu apa kau murid baru...?" tanya pemuda manis itu.

'Omona... cantik...'

"Ah... Jangan seperti itu... hajiman... bisa aku memintamu untuk menunjukkan sekolah ini. Soalnya aku baru disini dan aku tak punya teman. Karena kelasku ada ulangan jadi tak ada teman sekelas yang mau mengantarku berkeliling. " pinta seraya tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ah... nde... baiklah kalau begitu. Lagipula aku sudah sangat terlambat untuk pergi ke kelasku karena aku memang berangkat kesiangan." Katanya seraya mengajakku berkeliling dan mengenalkanku pada teman-temannya

**Flashback End**

"Kau tahu... sejak saat itu kau terus membayangiku..." kataku pada Saengi yang masih tertidur.

Aku memandanginya...

Dia sangat cantik...

Bibirnya...

Aku mendekatinya...

Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya...

Aku menatap matanya dalam...

Mata terpejam itu, wajah yang cantik, dan bibir ini... aku mendekatkan bibirku dan aku menciumnya...

Chu```

5 detik...

15 detik...

Perasaanku sangat tenang... aku memang telah jatuh cinta padamu...

"Eunghhhh..."

Aku langsung menjauh saat merasakan ia bergerak.

"Joongie... appo... Joongie... appo..."

'Aishh... mengingau... bagaimana bisa dia mengigau dan menyebut nama Joongie...'

Menyebalkan... dalam mimpi saja masih mengingat Joongie.

'Akh... lebih baik aku tidur saja...'

**Kyu POV end**

**Joongie POV**

Aku melihatnya menciumnya...

Tapi aku tak ingin memarahinya untuk kali ini. Aku memang merasakan agak sakit di hatiku tapi aku menyangkalnya...

Biarlah... mungkin perasaanku juga hanya sesaat saja. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada makhluk sok imut itu.

"Joongie... appo... Joongie... appo..."

'Bisa-bisanya dia mengigau... mengapa juga harus menyebut namaku... Cih... payah...'

Aku terus melihat Kyu yang kini sedang tertidur disisi Saengi. Aku merasa dia memang tak suka padaku. Entahlah... mungkin perasaanku saja, tapi mengapa sepertinya ia membenciku.

Apa ia masih menyalahkanku atas kematian Kibum...

**#Flashback On...**

**Still Joongie POV**

"Kau... mengapa kau membunuh adikku...!"

Bukkk...

Bukk...

Bukkkk...

Kyu terus memukuli aku, dan aku hanya bisa diam tak ingin membalasnya sama sekali ... aku akui aku memang salah kali ini.

"Hyung ... sudahlah... Jangan pukul Joongie hyung lagi itu hanya kecelakaan..."

"Junnie... bagaimana kau bisa memaafkannya... dia sengaja membunuh Kibum... dia sengaja membunuhnya... hiks... hiks... Kibumie..."

Kyu menangis disamping jasad Kibum yang sudah di masukkan ke dalam peti. Ia langsung pulang dari Inggris saat mendengar kabar kematian Kibum.

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan penuh penyesalan dan rasa bersalah, biar bagaimanapun Kibum juga adikku dan aku juga sangat menyayanginya.

'Ini memang salahku...'

Setelah pemakaman selesai, ia menemui Appa dan Umma. Entah membicarakan apa tapi setelah keluar dari ruangan Appa dia melihatku dengan tatapan benci dan dingin. Dan setelah itu ia meninggalkan Korea menuju Inggris lagi.

**#Flashback Off**

Lama aku mentapnya, Kyu akhirnya bangun lalu mendekatiku dan duduk disisiku.

"Hyung... apa kau mencintainya...?" tanya Kyu padaku. Kelihatannya ia serius dengan pertanyaannya.

"Bukan urusanmu..."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja hyung... apa kau mencintainya..." desak Kyu lagi padaku.

"Aku bilang ini bukan urusanmu."

'Mengapa dia ingin mencampuri urusanku sih...'

"Tapi kurasa dia mencintaimu... tadi dia mengigau dan menyebut namamu... jujur aku tak menyukainya..."

"Apa maksudmu..." tanyaku mulai heran dengan arah pembicaraannya.

"Aku mencintainya... sejak pertama aku bertemu dengannya aku sudah mencintainya..."

Aku tak menyangka dia akan mengatakannya padaku

"Itu bukan urusanku..." kataku memendam amarahku. Entah... rasanya aku ingin memukulnya saat ini juga.

"Hyung... bisakah kau melepaskannya..."

"Itu terserah aku..."

"Tapi hyung... kalau kau tak mencintainya itu akan menyakitinya saja lagi pula kau sudah memiliki Min hyung..."

"Aku bilang itu terserah aku... dia di jodohkan denganku dan akan menjadi istriku. Dan aku rasa dia juga mencintaiku, jadi bukan masalah kan...?"

"Tapi kau tak mencintainya hyung... mengapa tak kau lepaskan saja dia..."

"Apa hak mu menyuruhku seperti itu. Kalau kau bisa... buat dia mencintaimu maka aku akan melepaskannya untukmu..." kataku menantangnya.

Meskipun aku merasa aneh pada hatiku sendiri. Aku sangat marah pada Kyu yang dengan terang-terangan menyatakan ia mencintai calon kakak iparnya sendiri.

Aku telah mengatakannya... entah mengapa aku tak menyesal, aku yakin Saengi mencintaiku. Dan hanya akan melihatku.

Mungkin karena kesal Kyu pergi meninggalkanku...

Kini hanya aku dan Saengi yang ada di kamar ini. Aku mendekatinya dan membuka selimutnya. Kulihat kakinya tak apa-apa tapi mengapa ia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya.

"Joongie..."

"Kau sudah bangun..."

"Nde..."

"Bagaimana kakimu..." tanyaku seraya membantunya duduk.

"Aku masih tak merasakan kaki kananku... Joongie... apakah aku akan cacat ...dan tak bisa berjalan lagi dengan kedua kakiku..."katanya dengan mata yang merah kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan menangis.

"Cengeng sekali kau ini... bukankah kau namja mengapa sebentar-sebentar menangis..."

"Joongie..." katanya lirih ia menunduk berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"Mianhe... aku hanya ingin kau kuat Saengi... mengapa kau menangis terus. Apa kau sudah memberi tahu orang tuamu..."

"Belum... aku tak ingin mereka khawatir aku juga sudah meminta Umma Wookie dan Appa Jong Woon untuk tak memberitahu mereka. Lagipula Appa dan Ummaku akan pulang saat pernikahan kita "

"Mwooo..."

"Ya... karena kita akan menikah minggu depan..."

"Mworago...!"

"Kenapa seperti itu, kau tak senang ya jika kita menikah..." kata saengi dengan suara yang bergetar

'Aishhh... ia pasti akan menangis lagi, cengeng sekali sih...'

"Baiklah... minggu depan kita menikah..."

"Joongie bisa aku minta tolong"

"Apa...?"

"Antarkan aku ke toilet, aku tak bisa jalan... bisa kau membantuku..."

Dan akhirnya sekarang aku sedang menunggunya di depan pintu toilet. Setelah bersusah payah berjalan sambil menuntun anak manja itu. Tak kusangka tubuhnya terlihat kecil tapi ia sungguh berat.

'Aishhhh lama sekali sih...'

"Ayo Joongie..."

Dan sekarang aku sedang menuntunnya kembali ke keranjangnya. Meski ini rumah sakit internasional, karena saking besarnya kamar pasien VIP ini hingga toilet saja letaknya begitu jauh dengan kasurnya.

'Menyusahkan...'

"Gomawo..."

.

.

.

"Annyeong... " kata Dokter yang masuk ke ruangan Saengi.

"Annyeong... bagaimana keadaan saya dokter..." tanya Saengi.

"Ah iya... kau baik-baik saja dan kepalamu juga tak bermasalah, sudah boleh pulang besok."

"Tapi mengapa kaki kanannya tidak bisa digerakkan...?" tanyaku pada Dokter yang sedang memeriksa catatan kesehatan Saengi.

"Ah... itu tak apa-apa asal sering terapi pasti bisa digerakkan nantinya. Itu hanya kram otot biasa jadi kakinya sulit digerakkan"

Dokter itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

**...**

**Di Sekolah**

Dan ini adalah hal memalukan yang pernah terjadi padaku. Karena kaki kanan Saengi masih tak bisa digerakkan akhirnya aku selalu mengantarnya kemana-mana.

"Joongie... antar aku ke kantin ya... aku lapar..." pintanya saat itu

"Joongie antar aku ke perpustakaan aku punya tugas..." pintanya sore itu

"Joongie..."

"Joongie..."

Kapan dia akan berhenti memerintahku dan menyuruhku kesana-kesini.

**#Kebun Strawberry Belakang Sekolah#**

Kini aku sedang melarikan diri dari pengganggu itu. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menggunakan tongkat tapi mengapa dia terus saja memintaku kesana-kemari tak jelas.

Aku sedang tiduran di rumah kecil yang terdapat di tengah kebun.

"Joongie..."

Suara ini...

"Min..."

"Sedang apa kau disini..." tanyaku.

Dan ia tersenyum memandangku dengan mata indahnya. Aku merindukannya...

"Aku hanya ingin kesini dan tak kusangka bisa menemukanmu disini. Bagaimana keadaanmu..."

"Akh... baik..."

"Lalu pernikahanmu... bagaimana...?" tanyanya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke pohon strawwberry di samping rumah kecil ini.

"Aku akan menikah minggu depan. Mianhe Min-ah..."

"Gwenchana... asal kau bahagia..." katanya dengan suara bergetar

Aku tahu ia menangis...

"Min... aku benar-benar minta maaf... aku tak bisa membantah perintah Appa. Semenjak kematian Kibum aku merasa bersalah pada Appa. Dan Junnie ia sepertinya sangat sayang pada Saengi. Ia sampai mengatakan kalau ia melihat Kibum di mata Saengi..." aku menghentikan kata-kataku.

Menarik Min yang masih membelakangiku. Lalu memeluknya.

"Gwencahan Joongie-ah... aku mengerti... semoga kau bahagia..."

"Mianhe Min-ah..." kataku seraya menangkap wajah cantiknya dengan telapak tanganku.

Mengusap air matanya, sungguh aku telah menyakitinya.

Chu````

Aku menciumnya... dan dia tak menolak sama sekali kami berciuman dan melepaskan rindu kami yang tertahan selama ini.

Brakk...

"Ahh...!"

Terdengar teriakkan seseorang yang terjatuh. Kami melepaskan ciuman kami.

Aku langsung mencari kemana asal suara itu. Tapi aku tak menemukan apa-apa.

**TBC...**

Gomawo buat **KANGKYUMI, Min Iye Jun, Chie chan 137, Angel Fishy, Mutyotter , YuyaLoveSungmin, eunmi, Kyujong Lara Saengi, and **temen lain yang udah ngereview...

Jeongmal Gomawoyo...


	6. Chapter 6

**TWO HEART**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Youngshimi / Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Jung Min

- Kim Jong Woon x Wookie

- Donghae x Enhyuk

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Slight KYUSAENG (Kim Kyu Joong x Heo Young Saeng) #meski author gag rela gag papa dah#

Genre : Romance / Drama/ Hurt / Comfort /HUMOR...!

Warning : Its YAOI not Homo... ! I hate that when people just read and they say it was too bad... better don't read anyways or then i wish that very annoying person will go to hell quickly...

THIS FIC JUST FOR YAOI LOVERS

Summarry : Dia harusnya milikku dan aku tahu kami ditakdirkan bersama, tapi mengapa kau yang memilikinya... ? Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya...?

Anneyong... para reader yang baik hati and gag sombong, suka menabung dan suka ngabisin duit ortunya#plakkk...#

Jeongmall Gomawoyo yang udah pada review,,,,, yang Cuma baca doang... yahhh moga aja digugah hatinya coz... sekali lagi author kasih tau low anonymous review juga diterima kok... jadi jangan takut buat klik ikon review di end of chap... okeyyyyy...

Gamsahamnida

Happy Reading

_**Preview Chapter 5**_

"Mianhe Min-ah..." kataku seraya menangkap wajah cantiknya dengan telapak tanganku.

Mengusap air matanya, sungguh aku telah menyakitinya.

Chu````

Aku menciumnya... dan dia tak menolak sama sekali kami berciuman dan melepaskan rindu kami yang tertahan selama ini.

Brakk...

"Ahh...!"

Terdengar teriakkan seseorang yang terjatuh. Kami melepaskan ciuman kami.

Aku langsung mencari kemana asal suara itu. Tapi aku tak menemukan apa-apa.

**Chapter 6**

"Youngshimi... apa kau mencintainya..."

"Nde... aku mencintainya... hiks... hiksss..."

Saengi masih menangis.

Kini ia sedang ada di kelasnya. Saat ia sedang berlari dengan susah payah ia bertemu dengan Kyu. Lalu Kyu membantunya berjalan kekelas.

"Gomawo Kyu... tapi aku ingin sendiri sekarang..."

"Aku akan menemanimu, lagi pula ini sudah sepi sekali... sudah tak ada orang lagi di sekolah. Dan kurasa Joongie juga sudah pulang."

Lalu Kyu mendekati Saengi dan mengusap air matanya.

"Aku tak yakin kau sungguh mencintainya... " kata Kyu seraya memandang lekat pada mata yang masih merah itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata seperti itu..."

"Joongie hyung dan Min... mereka telah bersama semenjak di Junior High School. Meskipun Umma tak menyukai Min ... aku rasa kau lebih tahu bagaimana perasaan Joongie pada Min..." kata Kyu pada Saengi.

"Tapi Kyu... aku sangat mencintainya... aku mencintai Joongie..."

"Kau bukan mencintainya hyung... kau hanya mematuhi Appamu. Dan keadaanmu yang sekarang ini membuatmu percaya bahwa kau memang mencintainya. Itu bukan cinta hyung... kau hanya merasa kau membutuhkannya." Kata Kyu seraya menggenggam tangan Saengi dan mengusap air mata di pipinya.

Saengi hanya diam memikirkan kata-kata Kyu... mungkin ada benarnya semua yang di katakan Kyu.

"Hyung... aku mencintaimu ... maka menikahlah denganku..."

"Mwo... Kyu... aku..." kata Saengi yang agak terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyu. Ia menghempaskan genggaman tangan Kyu.

"Kau hanya kasihan padaku Kyu... kau tak mencintaiku... Hikss... hikss... hiksss..."

Saengi kembali menangis setelah mendengar kata-kata Kyu.

"Dengarkan aku hyung..." kata Kyu seraya menatap dalam mata Saengi.

"Apa ketika hatimu berdebar saat melihat seseorang itu bukan dinamakan cinta...?"

"Apa ketika kau merasakan sakit saat melihat seseorang yang terluka dan sedih, apa kau tak ingin menangis untuknya dan memeluknya... aku merasakannya padamu hyung..."

"Saat pertama kali aku melihat senyuman di wajah cantikmu ini hyung... aku bisa merasakannya..."kata Kyu seraya mengusap pipi Saengi.

Tapi sayang... Saengi tak merasakan apapun...

"Ketika kau tertidur dengan perban yang masih mengeluarkan berkas darah dikepalamu apa kau kira aku tak sakit melihatnya."

"Dan kini saat kau menangisi orang yang sama sekali tak mencintaimu... aku membencinya hyung... aku benci kau menangisinya... "

"Kyu..." kata Saengi lirih. Ia hanya bisa diam dan menunduk memikirkan kata-kata Kyu.

"Hyung... akulah yang mencintaimu... dan aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu."

Kyu lalu mencium kedua mata Saengi.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan mata ini mengalirkan air mata lagi..."

"Kyu... aku..."

"Percayalah padaku Hyung... aku akan selalu menjagamu dan tak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi..."

Saengi yang sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan Kyu sontak berdiri dan mencoba berlari dengan berpegangan pada kursi dan dinding dikelas.

"Hyung... tunggu.. kau mau kemana..." kata Kyu beranjak hendak mengejar Saengi.

"Berhenti Kyu... aku hanya ingin sendiri. Biarkan aku sendiri..."

Kata Saengi terus mencoba berlari dengan menapakkan tangannya pada dinding disepanjang koridor. Merasa lelah ia berhenti dan menangis.

"Mengapa kakiku masih sulit digerakkan... paboya Saengi... hiks... hiksss..."

Ia terus menangis di sudut koridor dekat perpustakaan itu. Hingga akhirnya lelah dan tertidur.

**...**

**Malam Hari di Rumah Saengi**

Terlihat pemuda tampan sedang mondar-mandir gag jelas di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Aishhh... kemana sih...?"

Sesekali ia berjalan keluar ke arah pintu gerbang. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri namun tak menemukan apa yang dia cari. Ia lalu kembali ke depan pintu dan berjalan lagi kesana kemari.

Ia melihat jam dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Mondar mandir gag jelas.

"Hufth... kemana coba... sudah malam begini dia pergi kemana. "

Ia melihat jamnya lagi, sudah pukul 23.00 KST. Akhirnya ia berusaha menelfon seseorang.

"Yeoboseoyyo... Junnie-ah."

"..."

"Junnie... kau sedang apa...?"

"..."

"Ya sudah... tidak ada apa-apa hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu saja."

Ia lalu mematikan telfonnya.

Kemudian dengan sangat malas ia mencari satu nomor lagi.

"Yeobosseoyo Hyung... waeyo..."

"Kyu... kau sedang apa...?"

"Aku sedang main di rumah Jaejong ... waeyo..."

"Ah... ahniyo... ya sudah..."

Ia lalu mematikan telfon dan duduk di tangga depan pintu. Terlihat berfikir.

**_Neoreul bomyeon apa, sumi neomu gappa, ije nae sonjaba  
>Geu sarameun neoreul saranghaji eanhneunde wae?<br>Why don't you get it?  
>Baby let meLove ya, love ya, love ya<em>**

**_Nae jeonbureul georeo, I jumuneun georeo, we can be so perfect_**  
><strong><em>Sesangmodu jeokidwindahaedo naneun andwae<em>**  
><strong><em>Neo animyeon andwae<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby let me<em>**

**_Love ya, love ya, love ya  
><em>**

Ponsel Joongi e berbunyi, dengan malas ia melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel itu.

"Kyu... ada apa menelfonku..."

"Katakan mengapa kau menelfonku..."

"Bukan apa – apa Kyu..."

"Apa kau mencari Saengi..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Kyu..."

"Aishh... kemana dia... "

"Apa kau benar-benar tak tahu kemana dia ..."

"Hyung... tadi aku bertemu dengan Saengi dan ia menangis... kurasa ada yang mengganggu pikirannya dan kau pasti tahu itu hyung..."

"Lalu kau bertemu dengannya kapan..."

"Tadi saat pulang sekolah. Aku juga melihatnya tak membawa tongkatnya mungkin ia meninggalkannya entah dimana. Hyung seb..."

Tuuut... tuuut... tuuut...

Joongie mematikan telfonnya lalu mencari kunci mobilnya. Ia tahu kemana harus mencari Saengi.

**...**

**#Disekolah**

"Gomawo ahjussie..." kata Joongie setelah meminta kunci gerbang sekolahnya.

Ia segera berlari menyusuri seluruh ruangan kelas. Dari kelas Junnie sampai kelasnya sendiri. Tapi ia tak dapat menemukan Saengi.

'Aishhhh... kemana sih dia...'

Ia lalu mendengar seperti ada orang yang menangis. Meskipun takut ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati asal suara itu.

Hiks...

Hikss...

Hiksss...

"Omona...Saengi...! Apa yang kau lakukan disini..." teriak Joongie saat ia menemukan Saengi yang sedang menangis di sudut koridor.

"Joongie... hiks... hikss..." kata Saengi dalam tangisnya lalu ia memeluk Joongie.

"Aku takut... Joongie... aku takut sekali... kakiku... sakit..."

Joongie lalu menyinari kaki saengi dengan sinar di ponselnya.

"Kakimu berdarah... apa yang terjadi Saengi ah..."

"Saat aku akan pulang, Aku terjatuh tadi kurasa aku pingsan dan ketika aku bangun kakiku sudah berdarah. "

"Dimana tongkatmu...?"

"Itu..."

"Dimana tongkatmu...?" tanya Joongie dengan mata dinginnya.

"Aku tak sengaja meninggalkannya..."

"Dimana...?"

"Dikebun strawberry..."

"Untuk apa kau kesana... mengapa kau kesana bukankah ka..." Joongie menghentikan kata-katanya.

Ia lalu mencengkeram bahu Saengi dengan kencang dan meilihat mata yang menangis itu. Untungnya cahaya bulan sedang penuh, Joongie bisa melihat kilatan air mata yang terpantul cahaya bulan...

"Apa kau mengikutiku...?"

Saengi hanya mengangguk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau melihatku...?"

Saengi hanya mengangguk lagi.

"Apa kau melihat Min...?"

Kali ini ia mengangguk dan menangis meluapkan sakit hatinya.

"Paboya Saengi... kajja kita pulang...!" kata Joongie seraya berbalik bermaksud memberikan piggy ride (menggendong Saengi di punggungnya).

Tapi Saengi hanya diam. Hatinya sangat terluka saat ini.

"Cepat naik... atau kau bisa berjalan sendiri hingga tak mau naik...?"

"Aku tak mau pulang..."

"Cepat naik...!" kata Joongie dengan nada agak kesal

"Aku tak mau pulang..."

"Yah... Saengi... ayo naik... aku harus mengobati lukamu..."

"Andwe...!" teriak Saengi kesal bercampur dengan tangisnya.

"Mengapa kau tak mau pulang, kau pikir dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini kau bisa pulang sendiri... masih baik hati aku mau menggendongmu.." kata Joongie ketus.

"Kalau tak mau ya sudah pulang saja sana... bukankah kau memang tak peduli padaku, kau tak pernah memikirkan aku,... !" Kata Saengi seraya mendorong Joongie menjauh.

" Dan kau juga tak pernah mencoba mencintaiku... pulang saja sendiri sana... tinggalkan aku... " kata Saengi lirih di dalam tangisnya.

Karena kesal akhirnya Joongie menggendong Saengi paksa. Saengi hanya diam tak berusaha melawan, dalam hatinya menginginkan ini...

'Saranghae Joongie-ah...' batin Saengi.

Lalu ia tertidur dalam gendongan (?) Joongie.

Meski Joongie benci mengakuinya... tapi ia senang Saengi marah karena melihatnya bersama Min di kebun strawberry.

**...**

Sampai di rumah...Saengi masih tertidur. Dengan terpaksa Joongie menggendongnya lagi membawanya ke kamarnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Joongie masuk ke kamar Saengi. Kamar berwarna biru muda kehijauan dengan paperwall bermotiv bunga gladiol. Kamar yang rapi untuk seorang namja. Ia lalu meletakkan Saengi di king size bed-nya.

'Ternyata kau menyukai bunga gladiol ya... pantas saja Junnie bilang dia melihat Kibum di matamu' batin Joongie seraya mengamati kamar Saengi.

Ia hendak pergi mengambil air hangat untuk membersihkan luka Saengi tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar suara Saengi.

"Joongie... appo..." kata Saengi lirih terbangun dari tidurnya ketika Joongie membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya.

Joongie yang tadinya hendak mengambil air dan kotak P3K akhirnya menurungkan niatnya dan berjalan mendekati Saengi. Ia duduk di dekat kaki Saengi dan menaikkan sedikit celana panjangnya.

"Aku harus membersihkan lukamu dan kurasa kau juga harus mengganti seragammu." Kata Joongie lalu berjalan ke arah lemari yang sepertinya lemari pakaian.

Ia mengambil kaus dan celana pendek untuk Saengi.

"Pakailah... aku akan turun sebentar mengambil perban dan obat untuk mengobati lukamu."

Tak lama Saengi sudah mengganti bajunya dan kembali duduk di kasurnya. Ia menatap luka di kakinya.

"Tok... tok... tokk..."

"Masuklah Joongie... aku sudah selesai..."

Joongie masuk dengan membawa kotak P3K dan air hangat serta handuk kecil. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Saengi.

"Mengapa lukamu sampai seperti ini, apa yang kau tabrak hingga begini...?" tanya Joongie.

Saengi hanya diam mengalihkan wajahnya agar tak melihat lukanya dan ia meringis kesakitan saat Joongie sedikit menekan lukanya.

"Mengapa ada pasir di lukamu... apa yang kau hantamkan pada kakimu..." tanya Joongie curiga.

Tapi Saengi hanya diam saja

"Jawab aku... aku tahu kau tak terjatuh ... katakan apa kau memukulkan kakimu...?"

Lagi... Saengi hanya diam saja. Joongie yang kesal lalu meletakkan baskom air hangat itu dan berniat meninggalkan Saengi. Melihat itu Saengi langsung menunduk dan menangis.

Hiks...

Hikss...

Hikss...

"Aku... hiks... hanya kesal..." kata Saengi lalu ia melihat Joongie yang masih berdiri membelakanginya.

"Aku hanya kesal pada diriku sendiri... Jebal Joongie... appo..."

Karena kasian, meski kesal setengah mati Joongie akhirnya berbalik dan duduk kembali di sisi Saengi membersihkan luka di kaki Saengi.

"Apa kau menghantam tembok sekolah di gedung baru itu...?" tanya Joongie lagi.

Saengi hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri jika hanya membuatmu menangis kesakitan begini...? Jeongmall Pabonika"

"Mianhe... selalu menyusahkanmu..." kata Saengi yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Joongie lalu mengeringkan luka Saengi dan memberi obat pada lukanya dan memasang perban.

" jeongmal pabonika..." kata Joongie dingin seraya membereskan kotak P3K itu dan bersiap meninggalkan kamar Saengi.

Tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Saengi.

"Apa aku bodoh... karena aku mencintaimu..." kata Saengi lirih.

"Ya... kau bodoh karena mencintaiku dengan cara seperti ini" Jawab Joongie dingin.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Min...?"

"Bukan urusanmu..."Kata Joongie seraya menghentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas dari pegangan Saengi.

"Joongie-ah dengarkan aku... Apa kau menyesal akan menikah denganku...?"

Joongie lalu meletakkan baskom kompres dan kotak P3K itu di meja Saengi lalu duduk di dekat Saengi.

"Mengapa kau bertanya itu lagi...?"

"Apa kau menyesal akan menikahi orang yang cacat sepertiku...dan meninggalkan Min yang sangat kau cintai itu. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya." kata Saengi dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku tak menyesal... dan apalagi kau ini tak cacat... hanya perlu terapi berjalan saja hingga kau bisa berjalan dengan normal. Bukankah dokter sudah mengatakannya padamu. Dan masalah Min... jangan pernah kau membicarakannya lagi" Kata Joongie seraya memegang bahu Saengi. Dan Saengi masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Melihat itu Joongie memberanikan diri mengangkat dagu Saengi untuk melihat wajahnya yang telah memerah menahan tangis.

Entah mengapa Joongie merasakan sakit saat harus melihat Saengi yang terang – terangan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan tetap menikahimu meski kau cacat ataupun tidak cacat..." kata Joongie lirih.

Saengi memberanikan diri menatap mata Joongie. Mencari kesungguhan di mata orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Kau tahu Joongie... aku sangat mencintaimu... tapi apakah kau mencintaiku..." tanya Saengi mencari kepastian.

Joongie hanya diam saja tak mau menjawab Saengi. Ia sendiri juga masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Di satu sisi ia kesal jika Kyu terus mendekati Saengi tapi di sisi lain ada bagian hatinya yang terkadang merindukan Min.

"Jawab aku Joongie... apa kau mencintaiku...?"

Tapi Joongie masih diam. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Saengi dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku..."

"Katakan Joongie... apa kau mencintaiku... jika kau hanya kasihan padaku maka kau tak boleh menikahiku... aku tak mau menikah dengan orang yang hanya merasa iba karena keadaanku." Kata Saengi lirih,

"Aku yang cacat ini memang sudah tak berguna. Entah aku bisa sembuh atau tidak... tapi rasanya lebih baik aku tak sembuh saja hingga aku akan mati dengan sendirinya... kau tak usah memikirkan aku. Pergi saja dengan Min... aku tahu kau masih mencintainya." Kata Saengi meracau tak jelas diantara tangisnya.

"Hiks... pergi saja.. hiks... tinggalkan aku Joongie... hiks... hiks... jika kau hanya kasihan padaku... tinggalkan a..."

Saengi tak bisa meneruskan racauan tak jelasnya ketia=ka ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Joongie dengan sadar atau tidak ia kini sedang mencium Saengi. Menciumnya dengan lembut untuk meredakkan tangisnya. Joongie lalu menekan tengkuk Saengi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Joongie menjilati seluruh bibir Saengi.

"Eunghhhhh..."

Saengi melenguh ketika merasakan Joongie dengan kerasnya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengulumnya dengan begitu kasar. Joongie lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Saengi lalu mendorong Saengi hingga ia berbaring di kasurnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

**TBC...**

Gomawo buat **KANGKYUMI, Min Iye Jun, Chie chan 137, Angel Fishy, Mutyotter , YuyaLoveSungmin, eunmi, Kyujong Lara Saengi, and **temen lain yang udah ngereview...

Jeongmal Gomawoyo...


	7. Chapter 7

**TWO HEART**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Youngshimi / Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Jung Min

- Kim Jong Woon x Wookie

- Donghae x Enhyuk

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Slight KYUSAENG (Kim Kyu Joong x Heo Young Saeng) #meski author gag rela gag papa dah#

Genre : Romance / Drama/ Hurt / Comfort /HUMOR...!

Warning : Its YAOI not Homo... ! I hate that when people just read and they say it was too bad... better don't read anyways or then i wish that very annoying person will go to hell quickly...

THIS FIC JUST FOR YAOI LOVERS

Summarry : Dia harusnya milikku dan aku tahu kami ditakdirkan bersama, tapi mengapa kau yang memilikinya... ? Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya...?

Anneyong... para reader yang baik hati and gag sombong, suka menabung dan suka ngabisin duit ortunya#plakkk...#

Jeongmall Gomawoyo yang udah pada review,,,,, yang Cuma baca doang... yahhh moga aja digugah hatinya coz... sekali lagi author kasih tau low anonymous review juga diterima kok... jadi jangan takut buat klik ikon review di end of chap... okeyyyyy...

Gamsahamnida

Happy Reading

_**Preview Chapter 6**_

Joongie dengan sadar atau tidak ia kini sedang mencium Saengi. Menciumnya dengan lembut untuk meredakkan tangisnya. Joongie lalu menekan tengkuk Saengi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Joongie menjilati seluruh bibir Saengi.

"Eunghhhhh..."

Saengi melenguh ketika merasakan Joongie dengan kerasnya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengulumnya dengan begitu kasar. Joongie lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Saengi lalu mendorong Saengi hingga ia berbaring di kasurnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

**Chapter 7**

"Mianhe... aku .. itu.. aku..." kata Joongie terbata-bata saat ia tersadar sedang mencium Saengi.

Posisi mereka bisa dibilang rawan, karena Joongie masih menindih Saengi dan wajah mereka hanya berjarak mungkin sejengkal saja, saling merasakan hembusan nafas, saling merasakan debaran jantung.

Bukannya segera berdiri tapi Joongie masih sibuk memandangi wajah Saengi yang makin memerah. Seakan tersihir oleh wajah manis dihadapannya itu, Joongie lalu menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahi Saengi dan menciumnya.

Chu~~~

Lama Joongie mencium Saengi membuat Saengi berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia memang menikmati perasaan tenang itu, tapi apa maksud Joongie melakukan ini semua.

Joongie melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang lekat pada manik hitam yang bercahaya terkena sorotan lampu itu.

"Jangan pernah berfikiran untuk pergi dariku... aku tahu Kyu sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Jika kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku... buatlah aku jatuh cinta padamu." bisik Joongie lirih pada telinga kanan Saengi lalu ia menggigit telinga Saengi dan memainkan lidahnya membuat Saengi menggelinjang karena geli dan panas yang tiba-tiba merasuk di seluruh tubuhnya.

Setelah puas Joongie lalu tersenyum evil dan dia beranjak dari kasur Saengi.

"Tidurlah... aku tak akan menyentuhmu jika kau masih sakit begini, besok kita akan pergi terapi... kuharap kau sembuh sebelum pernikahan kita."

Joongie lalu meninggalkan Saengi yang masih terdiam kaku di kasurnya berbaring dan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin dan panas bersamaan karena sensasi yang baru saja ia rasakan.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum... hingga tertidurpun masih tersenyum.

"I know... you love me..." batinnya seraya memeluk big bear boneka kesayangannya.

**...**

**Di Rumah Sakit**

"Sebenarnya dia hanya kram otot tapi luka ini bisa mengakibatkan tulang keringnya terinfeksi. Mengapa bisa seperti ini...? Aku akan memberikan bubuk pada luka itu untuk mencegah kuman dan virus yang mungkin dapat menyebar, akan sedikit perih jadi tahanlah..." kata dokter itu seraya mencampur beberapa bubuk di sebuah mangkok kecil.

Saengi yang merasa down selain ini karena kebodohannya dan juga luka yang diberi bubuk seperti itu pastinya terasa perih sekali. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Joongie yang sedang asyik menatap dokter yang sedang membuat obat itu tanpa memikirkan ataupun melihat kearah Saengi yang memandanginya dengan tatapan 'tolong-aku'.

"Joongie-ah..." panggil Saengi lirih.

Tapi dasar Joongie orang yang cuek bebek ia tak peduli dengan panggilan manja Saengi.

"Joongie-ah... bisakah kau kemari..." pinta Saengi lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Tapi lagi-lagi Joongie hanya diam. Saengi yang sudah hilang kesabarannya selain merasa kesal ia juga malu karena dokter saja yang bukan orang yang dipanggil menengoknya, masa Joongie yang dipangil dari tadi cuek bebek.

Akhirnya ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya menandakan ia kesal.

Dokter sudah selesai mencampur bubuk itu dan siap-siap untuk menaruhnya di kaki Saengi.

"Tahan ya... perihnya hanya sebentar saja" kata dokter itu lalu dengan teganya dokter itu menaburkan bubuk di luka Saengi membuat Saengi berteriak tak karuan seraya memegang kuat bed pada ranjang yang ia duduki.

"Aaaahhh... perih...! hufth...hufth..." teriak Saengi seraya meniup lukanya yang terasa panas dan perih itu.

"Perihhh...!"

Tapi Joongie hanya diam dan mengeluarkan senyum evilnya membuat Saengi ingin menelannya mentah-mentah.

Bukkk...

Saengi yang kesal kemudian melempar Joongie dengan bantal yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau... tega sekali... malah melihatku dengan wajah begitu... perih... hiks... hikss..."

Saengi menangis karena merasakan perih di kakinya. Sementara Joongie hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Saengi yang menurutnya kekanakan.

Dokter menutup kembali luka Saengi lalu ia mengolesi kaki Saengi dengan semacam salp.

"Tiap pagi berlatihlah berjalan sendiri dan pakai salp ini setiap kali kakimu terasa sakit saat kau coba untuk menapakkannya. Jangan beri beban yang berat pada kakimu karena kakimu itu masih lemah. Bisa-bisa kau tak akan berjalan dengan kedua kakimu lagi. Dan ingat jangan sekali-kali kau melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat kakimu menjadi begini lagi."

Dokter itu lalu memberikan sekotak obat pada Saengi.

"Ini adalah vitamin untukmu, kata ayahmu kau akan menikah jadi makan vitamin ini agar kondisimu cepat pulih, dasar anak bodoh mengapa kau bisa berbuat seperti ini. Untung ayahmu tak ada di rumah kalau dia sampai tahu keadaanmu maka aku yang akan disalahkan karena dianggap tak merawatmu dengan baik."Kata dokter itu lagi.

"Mianhe Dr. Cho #Cho Kyuhyun Numpang eksis# aku tak akan bertindak bodoh lagi, terima kasih sudah merahasiakan ini dari appa." Kata Young Saeng lalu ia dan Joongie meninggalkan ruangan Dr. Cho yang merupakan teman dari appanya Young Saeng.

**Di Mobil perjalanan pulang**

"Kau itu mengapa terlahir menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan, mengapa tak menyemangatiku atau setidaknya tunjukkan perhatianmu sedikit, kau tega sekali tadi..."

Saengi terus marah-marah sepanjang perjalanan pulang, tapi Joongie tetap saja diam tak menaggapi omelan calon istrinya itu, hal ini membuat Saengi makin marah dan kesal.

"Berhenti...!"teriak Saengi, tapi Joongie tetap menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku bilang hentikan mobilnya atau aku lompat."kata Saengi lagi.

Mendengar ancaman Saengi bukan menghentikan mobilnya Joongie malah menekan tombol pengunci pintu otomatis sehingga tak bisa dibuka.

"Aishhhh... ! Joongie... kau jahat sekali... kau jahat...!" teriak Saengi kesal seraya memukul bahu Joongie yang masih menyetir.

Dengan Perasaan kesal Joongie akhirnya menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan yang cukup sepi. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Saengi dengan tatapan dingin dan datarnya yang membuat Saengi langsung menghentikan pukulannya dan kembali diam di kursinya.

Joongie tak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menoleh kearah Saengi dan mendekatinya hingga Saengi tersudut antara kursi dan pintu mobil.

"Apa... apa yang mau kau lakukan...?" tanya Saengi dengan suara bergetar ketakutan.

Tapi Joongie tak menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Saengi yang ketakutan itu mengarah ke telinga Saengi dan berbisik pada Saengi.

"Kau ini namja... bukan yeoja... atau kau memang yeoja hingga bertingkah seperti itu," bisik Joongie lirih lalu ia menjilat telinga Saengi.

Saengi yang kaget langsung mendorong Joongie agar menjauh.

"Kya... mengapa kau suka sekali menjilat telinga seksiku ini,"kata Saengi seraya mengusap telinganya dengan syal yang ia pakai.

"Karena telingamu itu terkadang sangat susah diajak bekerja sama dan sama sekali tak mau mendengarkan." Kata Joongie lalu ia mendekat ke arah Saengi lagi hingga membuat Saengi terpojok lagi di pintu mobil.

"Dan kau jangan bertingkah kau tak suka aku melakukannya, kau berkata tak suka tapi tubuhmu ... berkata kau suka ... lihatlah wajah siapa yang memerah kali ini, kau... suka kan...?" kata Joongie lalu ia menjilat bibir Saengi sekilas dan kemudian kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah.

Deg...

.

.

Deg ...

.

.

Deg

.

.

.

Seketika jantung Saengi bekerja memompa lebih cepat.

'Aish... menyebalkan sekali...' batin Saengi dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Karena tingkah laku Joongie yang berubah-ubah membuat Saengi kaget setengah mati, sepanjang perjalanan pulang ia hanya diam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terus terasa panas.

'Aishhhh dasar namja mesum yang menyebalkan... bilangnya tak mencintaiku... tapi apa yang ia lakukan ...? Owww Emm Giee... bibirku dah gag virgin, telingaku juga, besok... Aishhh... andwe..." jerit Saengi dalam hati.

**...Keesokan Harinya di sekolah**

**#Kebun Strawberry belakang sekolah Jam Istirahat**

"Ayo cari dimana kau menjatuhkan tongkatmu... mengapa tak ada...?" kata Joongie mengeluh karena ia sudah berputar ke seluruh kebun untuk mencari tongkat Saengi.

"Iya... iya... ini juga sedang mencari " kata Saengi seraya memegang kakinya yang terasa agak sakit.

Lama mencari masih belum ketemu juga. Joongie yang sudah merasa kesal menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat Saengi yang masih merunduk-runduk mencari tongkat itu.

"Aishhhh... ini sudah hampir masuk kau tahu...! Aku sudah lelah dan lapar... mengapa tak ketemu juga...?" keluh Joongie

"Kya... kalau kau lelah sudah sana pergi saja... aku mencari sendiri juga bisa." Kata Saengi kesal karena ia melihat Joongie memang tak bersungguh-sungguh dan selalu mengeluh karena tongkat Saengi yang hilang entah kemana.

Joongie lalu meninggalkan Saengi yang masih berputar mencari tongkatnya.

"Annyeong... kau mencari tongkatmu...?" tanya seorang pemuda manis yang menghampiri Saengi.

"Nde..."

"Ini... aku menemukannya kemarin dan kurasa ini memang milikmu. Aku tidak tahu kelasmu jadi ya aku bawa saja. Maaf jika membuatmu kesusahan mencarinya."

"Ah... ahniyo... gomawo ... sudah menyimpannya untukku. Ehm... bisa kita bicara sebentar." Kata Saengi.

Lalu mereka duduk di rumah kecil yang terdapat di kebun itu.

"Mianhe... aku telah bersalah padamu." Kata Saengi.

"Apa maksudmu... kau bersalah padaku...?" tanyanya balik.

"Min... aku hanya mematuhi perjodohan kami, aku tak bermaksud merebutnya darimu."

"Ah... itu... gwenchana..." kata Min seraya menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Min... apa kau masih mencintainya..?" tanya Saengi lagi.

Min lalu memandang Saengi. Ia merasa heran mengapa Saengi menanyakan hal itu.

"Itu tak penting sekarang Saengi-ah... yang penting adalah dia lebih memilihmu dari pada aku." Kata Min.

"Kemarin itu hanya pertemuan terakhir kami, ia sudah memutuskan menikahimu jadi aku juga tak bisa memaksanya, tenanglah..." Kata Min lalu ia berdiri memandang Saengi.

Saengi yang merasa tak enak hanya bisa diam dan memikirkan bagaimana nasib Min selanjutnya.

"Aku tahu ia sudah jatuh cinta padamu meski ia belum sepenuhnya menyadarinya. Aku tak mau mengganggu kalian karena memang aku bukan orang seperti itu. Aku bahagia jika kalian bahagia, jadi bersemangatlah... Hwaiting !," kata Min dengan senyum tulusnya.

Saengi yang merasa tersentuh lalu memeluk Min , ia merasa Min memang pantas bersama Joongie, bukan dirinya yang anak manja dan kekanak-kanakan yang selalu menyusahkan Joongie.

"Aku akan melanjutkan belajarku di Inggris, kau tahu aku ingin menjadi designer yang ternama di seluruh dunia" kata Min seraya melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Saengi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kabar itu telah menyebar di seluruh sekolah jika Min akan pergi ke Inggris.

Min memang anak kelas Fashion, dan ia berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa study di London College of Fashion di Inggris sebagai siswa yang berprestasi dan akan mewakili Korea dalam pertukaran pelajar sebulan lagi.

"Kuharap kau mau menghadiri pernikahanku, meski aku tahu ini pasti akan menyusahkanmu tapi aku ingin kau datang." Pinta Saengi.

"Baiklah... tenang saja, aku akan menjadi orang yang paling mendukungmu dalam pernikahanmu."

Mereka lalu berpelukan lagi. Min mengantarkan Saengi ke kelasnya dan hal itu membuat seluruh siswa disekolah menatap heran pada keduanya. Seluruh sekolah telah mengetahui kabar pernikahan Saengi dan Joongie, dan juga mereka tahu kalau Joongie adalah kekasih Min.

Banyak yang berbisik dan memandang Min dan Saengi dengan pandangan tak suka tapi mereka acuh dan malah asyik bercanda di sepanjang jalan menuju kelas Saengi.

**Di kelas Saengi**

"Gomawo... sudah mengantarku..."

"Nde... cheonmayo... aku pergi dulu... pay... pay... Saengi..."

Sepeninggal Jung Min, Kyu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Saengi berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kulihat kau dekat dengannya..." kata Kyu seraya menunjuk ke arah Min yang masih terlihat dari jauh.

"Memangnya kenapa...? Bukankah tidak apa-apa...?" kata Saengi dengan nada yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin.

Saengi masih merasa canggung setelah Kyu menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

Kyu mengajak Saengi duduk di sudut kelas dan menatapnya dalam.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku...? apa jawabanmu...?"

"Jawaban apa...?"

"Neomu Saranghaeyo... menikahlah denganku aku berjanji tak akan pernah membuatmu menangis lagi..." kata Kyu seraya duduk disisi Saengi.

Saengi yang merasa canggung langsung memunggungi Kyu. Dengan susah payah ia mengatur jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang.

Saengi merasakan ada tangan yang menepuk lembut bahunya.

"Aku sebenarnya tak ingin memaksamu, tapi aku membutuhkan jawabanmu agar aku bisa memperjuangkanmu didepan appa dan umma." kata Kyu seraya membalikkan tubuh Saengi.

"Mwooo... apa maksudmu." Tanya Saengi. Lalu ia memperhatikan seluruh kelas yang sepi.

"Kemana teman yang lain... kenapa tak ada satupun disini." Kata Saengi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mereka sedang menonton Junnie yang sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Taeyeon di lapangan." Kata Kyu sekilas.

Saengi yang sudah merasa tak nyaman hendak meninggalkan Kyu dan menonton Junnie di bawah. Tapi ia ditahan oleh Kyu.

"Kau harusnya milikku,... bukan miliknya...

"Mwo...!"

"Kau tahu Joongie hyung itu bukan anak appa dan umma ... dia hanya diangkat menjadi anak oleh appa dan umma."

"Mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu..."

Kyu lalu menceritakan tentang Joongie kepada Saengi, yang membuat Saengi terkejut adalah mengapa Kyu menceritakannya padanya seakan mengatakan keburukan Joongie atau pembenaran tentang perasaanya.

"Mengapa kau menceritakannya padaku...?" tanya Saengi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau sebenarnya dan seharusnya kau itu menjadi istriku bukan istrinya. Jadi menikahlah denganku dan berjuang bersamaku, aku akan membahagiakanmu..." pinta Kyu dengan mata memelasnya.

Saengi yang merasa tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Junnie dan Joongie yang berdiri mematung di pintu.

Melihat Joongie yang melangkah pergi, Saengi segera saja berdiri hendak mengejar Joongie. Namun saat ia mencoba berlari kakinya malah tersangkut kaki meja hingga ia terjatuh dan sayangnya Joongie sudah hilang dari pandangan.

Junnie lalu melangkah mendekati Kyu yang menolong Saengi berdiri.

"Hyung... mengapa aku tak tahu itu... mengapa kau tak menceritakannya padaku...?" tanya Junnie pada Kyu setelah mereka berhasil mendudukan Saengi di kursi kembali.

"Jadi kau tak tahu...?" tanya Saengi pada Junnie.

Junnie hanya menggeleng kepalanya.

"Ini adalah rahasian antara Appa, Umma dan aku. Waktu itu kau masih kecil dan Kibum juga belum lahir jadi mungkin saja kau tak ingat. Sebenarnya Appa merahasiakan ini dari Joongie agar ia tak mengingat traumanya lagi. Karena kematian orang tuanya ia menjadi depresi dan memorinya hilang. Mungkin saja sampai sekarang ia belum mengetahui siapa orang tuanya sebenranya." Kata Kyu seraya memegang tangan Junnie.

"Junnie-ah... aku sangat menyayangimu, begitu juga dengan Joongie hyung. Aku pergi ke inggris karena Joongie hyung yang sangat pendiam saat kami masih kecil. Dan ketika Kibum lahir ia menjadi orang yang baru. Kata Umma ia sangat menyayangi Kibum."

Kyu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kalung yang ia pakai. Ia menggenggam kalung itu. Ia mendunduk dan membuka liontin di kalung itu.

"Kalung ini adalah hadiah dari Kibum untukku. Di dalamnya ada foto Appa dan umma serta Fotomu, Kibum dan Joongie. Dia bilang dia sangat merindukan aku." Kata Kyu lalu ia berdiri melangkah ke arah jendela dan memandang keluar kelas.

" Dan saat aku mendengar kabar kematiannya... aku sangat marah pada Joongie. "

Junnie dan Saengi mendengarkan cerita Kyu dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Antara sedih dan terluka.

"Ia membunuh Kibum... hiks... hiks... Junnie... dia membunuh Kibum, adikku yang baru berumur 8 tahun yang aku saja belum pernah membahagiakannya, ...Hiks... hiks... dia membunuhnya..." kata Kyu dalam tangisnya.

**TBC...**

Gomawo buat **Kangkyumi, Chie chan 137, Angel Fishy, Mutyotter , YuyaLoveSungmin, eunmi, Kyujong Lara Saengi, minami, and **temen lain yang udah ngereview...

** Min Iye Jun, : request km ditampung kok, tenang ja habis ini okey...**

** Nae Baby Kyu: ditunggu ja NC nya **

Jeongmal Gomawoyo...

Tetap review nde... Gomawo...


	8. Chapter 8

**TWO HEART**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Youngshimi / Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Jung Min

- Kim Jong Woon x Wookie

- Donghae x Enhyuk

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Slight KYUSAENG (Kim Kyu Joong x Heo Young Saeng) #meski author gag rela gag papa dah#

Genre : Romance / Drama/ Hurt / Comfort /HUMOR...!

Warning : Its YAOI not Homo... ! I hate that when people just read and they say it was too bad... better don't read anyways or then i wish that very annoying person will go to hell quickly...

THIS FIC JUST FOR YAOI LOVERS

Summarry : Dia harusnya milikku dan aku tahu kami ditakdirkan bersama, tapi mengapa kau yang memilikinya... ? Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya...?

Anneyong... para reader yang baik hati and gag sombong, suka menabung dan suka ngabisin duit ortunya#plakkk...#

Jeongmall Gomawoyo yang udah pada review,,,,, yang Cuma baca doang... yahhh moga aja digugah hatinya coz... sekali lagi author kasih tau low anonymous review juga diterima kok... jadi jangan takut buat klik ikon review di end of chap... okeyyyyy...

Gamsahamnida

Happy Reading

_**Preview Chapter 7**_

Kyu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kalung yang ia pakai. Ia menggenggam kalung itu. Ia mendunduk dan membuka liontin di kalung itu.

"Kalung ini adalah hadiah dari Kibum untukku. Di dalamnya ada foto Appa dan umma serta Fotomu, Kibum dan Joongie. Dia bilang dia sangat merindukan aku." Kata Kyu lalu ia berdiri melangkah ke arah jendela dan memandang keluar kelas.

" Dan saat aku mendengar kabar kematiannya... aku sangat marah pada Joongie. "

Junnie dan Saengi mendengarkan cerita Kyu dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Antara sedih dan terluka.

"Ia membunuh Kibum... hiks... hiks... Junnie... dia membunuh Kibum, adikku yang baru berumur 8 tahun yang aku saja belum pernah membahagiakannya, ...Hiks... hiks... dia membunuhnya..." kata Kyu dalam tangisnya.

**Chapter 8**

"Tapi hyung... itu kecelakaan, lagi pula..." kata Junnie terhenti lalu ia melihat kedalam mata Saengi.

"Didalam mata Youngshimi hyung, aku dapat melihat Kibum... jadi biarkanlah Joongie hyung menebus kesalahannya dan menikah dengan Saengi hyung hingga nanti Kibum akan lahir dalam reinkarnasi anak mereka."

"Tapi Junnie... aku ..." kata Kyu yang lalu di potong dengan pelukan Junnie.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai Saengi hyung... tapi ku mohon padamu hyung... kau tahu kan Saengi mencintai Joongie Hyung...?" Kata Junnie seraya memegang bahu hyungnya itu.

Junnie lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Saengi.

"Kau mencintai Joongie Hyung kan...?" tanya Junnie pada Saengi.

"Nde... aku mencintainya tapi dia... "

Saengi tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia tak tahu apa Joongie mencintainya atau tidak.

"Sudahlah hyung... aku yakin Joongie hyung pasti mencintaimu, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja."

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Di parkiran, mobil Saengi sudah tidak ada yang menandakan kalau Joongie memang sudah pulang. Akhirnya mereka mengantar Saengi pulang dahulu.

**Di Rumah Saengi**

Saengi hendak masuk ke rumahnya dan saat ia membuka pintu, pintunya tak bisa dibuka.

"Terkunci..."

Saengi lalu mencari kunci cadangan dalam tasnya, ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyalakan seluruh lampu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan.

"Kenapa tidak ada...?"

Saengi lalu menuju kamar Joongie dan dia tidak menemukannya juga. Ia merasa khawatir lalu menelfon Kyu untuk menanyakan tentang Joongie.

"Yeobosseoyo Kyu..."

"Nde Hyung ... Waeyo...?" jawab Kyu di seberang sana.

"Aku tak menemukan Joongie di rumah, mungkin saja ia pulang kerumah Jong Woon Appa. Jika kau sudah sampai di rumah beritahu aku, jebal..."

"Nde... hyung..."

Saengi lalu mematikan telfonnya. Ia masuk kedalam kamar Joongie.

"Wangi... "

Ia lalu tertidur di kamar Joongie deraya memeluk bantal Joongie.

'Wangi Joongie...'

**Dirumah Jong Woon Appa**

Terlihat dua pria dan satu wanita sedang bersitegang di ruang kerja sang Appa.

"Mengapa kalian merahasiakannya...?"tanya Joongie pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kami tak merahasiakannya, tapi kau memang melupakan kejadian itu. Joongie... Umma sangat menyayangimu jadi jangan berpikir bahwa kami telah berlaku jahat padamu." Kata Umma yang hendak mengusap kepala anaknya tapi tangannya di tangkis oleh Joongie.

"Jangan sentuh aku..." kata Joongie dingin.

"Joongie kami hanya terlalu sayang padamu dan tak ingin kau selalu tertekan karena kenanganmu itu. Apa tindakan kami salah...? Apa kami salah jika menyayangimu...?" kata Appa dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Appa... mengapa tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku...? Mengapa aku harus tau dari Kyu. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Appa dan Umma sangat membedakan kami. " Joongie lalu memandang tajam kedua orang tuanya.

Kedua orang tua itu hanya diam tak ingin menanggapi kemarahan anaknya. Mereka memahami sifat Joongie yang keras kepala itu.

"Itukah alasan kalian mengirim Kyu ke Inggris...? Padahal aku sangat ingin ke Inggris tapi mengapa kalian malah mengirimnya dan bukan aku...? "kata Joongie lirih menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Joongie ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan, kami tak tahu kalau kau ingin kesana..." kata Umma mencoba mendekati anaknya lagi.

"Aku sangat ingin pergi ke Inggris. Entah apa yang ada disana... tapi hatiku ingin kesana." Kata Joongie dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia mulai menangis.

"Memang Appamu meninggal saat perjalanan dari Inggris. Appa dan Ummamu hendak kembali ke korea karena pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai di Inggris. Dan sebenarnya penerbangan saat itu memang sedang tidak aman. Karena ada hujan dan badai."

Appa lalu mendekati Joongie yang menunduk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

" Hingga Appa dan Ummamu menyewa jet pribadi untuk segera pulang karena kau menginginkan mereka hadir dalam ulang tahunmu. Tapi kecelakaan naas itu terjadi. Dan tim SAR hanya berhasil menemukan pilot serta co-pilot dan Appamu. Mereka telah mencari keseluruh lautan Britania Raya tapi tak menemukan Ummamu... mianhe Joongie-ah..."kata Appa lalu memeluk Joongie.

"Appa dan Umma sangat menyayangimu... begitu juga dengan Kyu dan Junnie. Kyu sengaja Appa kirim ke Inggris agar kalian tidak bertengkar terus dan kami bisa menghilangkan traumamu... percayalah Joongie... Appa menyayangimu..." kata Appa terus memeluk Joongie yang terduduk lemas mengetahui kenyataannya.

"Nde hyung... kami menyayangimu, jadi jangan berfikir kami akan membuangmu setelah mengetahui kenyataan ini." Kata Junnie mendekati Joongie dan Appa.

Junnie lalu berlutut dan mengangkat wajah hyungnya yang penuh dengan air mata. Ia mengusap pipi hyungnya itu dan mencium pipinya.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung... dan Kibum juga menyayangimu. Kyu hyung juga menyayangimu... jadi jangan merasa kau bukan anak Appa dan Umma..." kata Junnie seraya tersenyum pada hyungnya itu.

"Nde hyung... mianhe jika aku yang ke Inggris... aku hanya ingin kau bisa melupakan traumamu." Kata Kyu.

Lalu ia tersenyum dan mendekati Joongie. Berlutut dan memegang kedua bahu Joongie.

"Saat itu ... saat kematian Kibum... aku memang marah padamu , tapi aku tahu sekarang... kau akan membawa kembali Kibum pada kami... menikahlah dengan Saengi.. dan buat banyak Kibum Junior untukku..."

"Kyu..." kata Joongie lirih agak terkejut dengan kata-kata Kyu.

Kyu hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum pada Joongie. Ia lalu memandang Appa dan Umma. Melihat Appa dan Umma menganggukkan kepalanya, Kyu lalu memeluk Joongie.

Lama ia memeluk Joongie, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali tersenyum menatap Joongie.

"Kau tahu... aku juga akan menikah... Aku tahu Saengi tak akan berpaling darimu. Jadi lebih baik aku menyetujui saran Umma yang akan menikahkanku dengan Min..." kata Kyu.

"Mwo...!" teriak Junnie dan Joongie bersamaan.

"Saat setelah kematian Kibum, aku menemui Umma dan Appa. Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku telah dijodohkan sejak kecil dengan anak Prof. Park yang merupakan ayah Min. Aku dijodohkan dengannya sejak kecil, sejak Min masih dalam kandungan istri Prof. Park. Mereka tak tahu kalau Min adalah namja. " kata Kyu lalu mendekat ke Umma dan Appanya.

"Pertama kali aku melihat Saengi aku memang jatuh cinta padanya. Dan setelah berulang kali aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya ia tetap menolakku. Kupikir jika aku menikah dengan Saengi maka kau bisa menikah dengan Min. " kata Kyu seraya berlutut kepada Ummanya dan mengusap pipi Ummanya itu.

"Itulah mengapa Umma tidak suka kau membawa Min kerumah, karena memang Min telah dijodohkan denganku... bukan denganmu"

"Kya... Umma... mengapa aku punya kakak ipar namja semua...?" kata Junnie mencoba memecah ketegangan dikeluarganya.

"Ha... ha... ha..." mereka semua tertawa dalam bahagianya.

"Bukankah itu bagus... jadi Taeyeon satu-satunya menantu wanita di rumah ini..." kata Kyu dengan nada menggoda pada adiknya itu.

"Hyung... mengapa kau berkata seperti itu..." kata Junnie seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

Umma yang gemas lalu berjalan mendekati putra kesayangannya itu.

"Aigooo... lihat anak Umma yang manja ini... sudah berani berpacaran rupanya. Ayo kenalkan pada Umma siapa Taeyeon itu..." kata Umma seraya mencubit pipi anaknya yang manja itu.

"Ha... ha... ha..."

Mereka lalu tertawa melihat kelakuan Ibu dan anak yang sama-sama childish itu.

"Eh iya hyung... Saengi hyung sendirian lho... apa kau tak takut ada apa-apa dengannya..." kata Kyu mengingatkan Joongie.

"Biar saja... dia kan namja masa tak berani di rumah sendirian." Kata Joongie datar yang disambut deathglare dari appanya.

"Joongie... apa kau mau bertukar pasangan seperti yang diinginkan Kyu...?" kata Appanya dengan nada serius.

"Maksud appa... aku akan menikah dengan Saengi dan hyung akan menikah dengan Min... " tanya Kyu lagi.

"Nde... nde..." kata Appa mengiyakan anaknya itu.

"Wah... asyik... aku setuju, nde appa... biar saja aku yang pergi kerumah Saengi hyung dan a..."

Kyu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Joongie mengambil mantelnya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ha... ha... ha..."

Mereka tertawa lagi melihat tingkah Joongie yang menurutnya lebih childish dari Umma Wookie dan Junnie.

"Aku tahu Umma kalau Joongie Hyung sebenarnya mencintai Saengi hyung, " kata Junnie lalu memeluk Ummanya dengan erat.

"Nde... tapi apa benar kau tak apa menikah dengan Min ... Kyu...?" tanya Umma

"Aku memang mencintai Saengi Umma tapi jika ia tak mencintaiku mau bagaimana lagi... ye-sung-dahlah, " kata Kyu lalu mendekati Ummanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kya... jangan memeluk Umma begitu... dia itu masih istri Appa..." kata Appa seraya memisahkan kedua anaknya yang menempel erat pada Ummanya.

"Kya... appa ini... aku kan hanya memeluk Umma , jadi apa salahnya sih...? Masa pada anak sendiri Appa cemburu..." kata Junnie seraya mendekati Ummanya lagi.

"Umma ... nanti tidur denganku ya, aku ingin menceritakan tentang Taeyeon Umma,"kata Junnie seraya mengajak Ummanya bersamanya.

"Kya... Junnie... Umma mau dibawa kemana...!" teriak Appa yang mencak-mencak gag jelas dibelakang Umma dan Junnie.

Kyu hanya bisa memandang aneh pada ketiga orang yang sama-sama Childish itu.

'Cintaku memang tak harus milikimu, tapi jika kau bahagia... semua akan kulakukan untukmu...' batin Kyu lalu melangkah ke kamarnya.

Ia berbaring di king size bed miliknya dan meraih ponsel dalam sakunya.

To. : My Minnie

**Min... bagaimana keputusanmu, apa kau mau menerima perjodohan kita**

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat munculah tulisan di layar ponsel Kyu.

1 Messages received

From : My Minnie

**Baiklah... mungkin akhir seperti ini adalah yang terbaik. Jadi kita akan menikah bersamaan dengan Joongie dan Saengi.?**

Kyu berfikir sejenak, ia memang ingin menikah bersama dengan Saengi dan Joongie.

To : My Minnie

**Jika kau mau... kita bisa menikah bersama, setelah itu kita akan ke Inggris bersama, bagaimana?**

Tak menunggu lama sudah ada balasan dari Min

From : My Minnie

**Baiklah... kita ke Inggris bersama...**

**...**

**#Other Side**

**Rumah Saengi**

Joongie masuk ke rumah Saengi sambil membawa Black Papper Roasted Chicken kesukaan Saengi. Entah mengapa hari ini ia ingin memanjakan dan menyenangkan Saengi. Perasaan dan hatinya begitu lega dan tenang. Tak ada beban lagi dalam hatinya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur yang terletak lurus dari pintu utama. Ia menata meja makan dan menyalakan lilin, berharap malam ini akan menjadi malam yang romantis baginya dan Saengi.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan dinner romanits itu ia hendak mempersiapkan diri dahulu baru mencari Saengi di kamarnya. Tapi saat ia masuk ke kamar... pupus sudah harapannya.

Ia melihat Saengi yang tertidur di kamarnya sambil memeluk bantalnya erat. Wajah saengi yang sangat tenang saat tidur itu membuat Joongie tak tega untuk membangunkannya.

'Hem... batal deh makan malamnya...' batin Joongie.

Ia berjalan mendekati Saengi yang masih tertidur lelap dan menatapnya. Menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahi Saengi dan mencium keningnya.

"Saranghae..." katanya lirih lalu menyelimuti Saengi.

Ia beranjak dari sisi Saengi menuju ke kabinet kecil tempat bajunya. Joongie lalu mengambil baju dan celananya bermaksud mandi dan ganti pakaian di kamar mandi. Karena kamar mandi itu hanya berupa kaca transparan di sudut ruangan, hingga membuat sesuatu yang tertidurpun jadi bangun.

Saengi yang mendengar suara gemericik air terbangun lalu melihat keadaan sekitar. Ketika ia menemukan pemandangan yang sungguh tak layak dilihat di sudut ruangan itu membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah.

'Aishhhh... mengapa begini...?' batinnya seraya mencuri pandang melihat Joongie yang masih mandi itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan...?"kata Saengi seraya terduduk mencoba berfikir.

Saengi bingung, jika ia bangun maka Joongie akan curiga padanya jadi dia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidur. Saengi mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi berharap ia akan tidur sungguhan.

'Aishhh... kenapa sih bayangan itu tak mau hilang' kata Saengi sebal karena bayangan Joongie yang sedang mandi terus saja berputar di kepalanya.

Joongie telah selesai mandi dan berpakaian lengkap, celana pendek dan kaos longgar tanpa lengan. Ia lalu duduk disisi Saengi yang masih pura-pura tertidur.

Tiba-tiba terbesit pikiran mesum diotaknya. Ia merasa harus membangunkan Saengi karena merasa sayang kalau dinner yang sudah disiapkannya menjadi sia-sia.

Ia mendekati Saengi, menghembuskan angin di telinga Saengi. Meniupnya. Sedangkan Saengi yang pura-pura tidur berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan geli yang merasuk diseluruh tubuhnya.

Joongie lalu mendekati telinga Saengi dan menggigitnya kecil lalu menjilat daun telinganya dan menggigitnya lagi. Joongie lalu menggenggam erat tangan Saengi agar ia bisa merasakan gerakan Saengi jika Saengi terbangun.

Tapi ia terkejut saat merasakan tangan Saengi menggenggam erat tangannya ketika Joongie mulai menjilati telinga Saengi. Joongie yang mengetahui Saengi yang sudah terbangun langsung saja memikirkan hal aneh dan mesum untuk mengerjai calon istrinya itu.

Ia terus saja menggigit dan menjilat telinga Saengi hingga basah dengan salivanya. Joongie melirik ke wajah Saengi dan ia tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat Saengi yang berusaha menahan lenguhannya dengan menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya.

Joongie lalu dengan jahilnya menjilat telinga Saengi lagi dan jilatannya turun ke leher putih Saengi. Ia menjilati leher Saengi yang tertidur dalam posisi miring itu. Joongie terus menjilati Saengi dan memberikan ciuman yang dalam di bagian belakang leher Saengi. Ia mencium dan menghisap spot tersebut hingga meninggalkan bercak merah.

Saengi masih bertahan dengan tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Melihat itu Joongie tak kehabisan akal. Tangan nakal Joongie dengan cantiknya mengusap junior Saengi yang masih terbungkus celana seragam itu.

Dan lidahnya juga dengan pintarnya terus menjilat leher Saengi dan sesekali menghisapnya dalam hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan.

"Eunghhhhh... ahhh..."

Suara sexy Saengi terdengar bersamaan dengan ia membuka matanya dan terkaget melihat Joongie yang sedang lincahnya melepas kancing kemeja seragamnya dan terus menghisap dan menciumi leher Saengi dengan kasar.

Mendengar lenguhan Saengi , Joongie menghentikan jilatannya dan memandang Saengi yang terdiam kaku tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang masih sibuk membuka kancing Saengi.

"Come on baby... wanna try my love tonight..." kata Joongie singkat lalu sibuk menjilati leher Saengi lagi.

'Ah... you drive me crazy...'

**TBC...**

Gomawo buat **KANGKYUMI, Min Iye Jun, Chie chan 137, Angel Fishy, Mutyotter ,Minami, YuyaLoveSungmin, eunmi, Kyujong Lara Saengi, Nae Baby Kyu, and **temen lain yang udah ngereview...

Jeongmal Gomawoyo...

And review again please...


	9. Chapter 9

**TWO HEART**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Youngshimi / Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Jung Min

- Kim Jong Woon x Wookie

- Donghae x Enhyuk

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Slight KYUSAENG (Kim Kyu Joong x Heo Young Saeng) #meski author gag rela gag papa dah#

Genre : Romance / Drama/ Hurt / Comfort /HUMOR...!

Warning : Its YAOI not Homo... ! I hate that when people just read and they say it was too bad... better don't read anyways or then i wish that very annoying person will go to hell quickly...

THIS FIC JUST FOR YAOI LOVERS

Summarry : Dia harusnya milikku dan aku tahu kami ditakdirkan bersama, tapi mengapa kau yang memilikinya... ? Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya...?

Anneyong... para reader yang baik hati and gag sombong, suka menabung dan suka ngabisin duit ortunya#plakkk...#

Jeongmall Gomawoyo yang udah pada review,,,,, yang Cuma baca doang... yahhh moga aja digugah hatinya coz... sekali lagi author kasih tau low anonymous review juga diterima kok... jadi jangan takut buat klik ikon review di end of chap... okeyyyyy...

Gamsahamnida

Happy Reading

_**Preview Chapter 8**_

Saengi masih bertahan dengan tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Melihat itu Joongie tak kehabisan akal. Tangan nakal Joongie dengan cantiknya mengusap junior Saengi yang masih terbungkus celana seragam itu.

Dan lidahnya juga dengan pintarnya terus menjilat leher Saengi dan sesekali menghisapnya dalam hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan.

"Eunghhhh... ahhh..."

Suara sexy Saengi terdengar bersamaan dengan ia membuka matanya dan terkaget melihat Joongie yang sedang lincahnya melepas kancing kemeja seragamnya dan terus menghisap dan menciumi leher Saengi dengan kasar.

Mendengar lenguhan Saengi , Joongie menghentikan jilatannya dan memandang Saengi yang terdiam kaku tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang masih sibuk membuka kancing Saengi.

"Come on baby... wanna try my love tonight..." kata Joongie singkat lalu sibuk menjilati leher Saengi lagi.

'Ah... you drive me crazy...'

**Chapter 9**

Perlahan tapi pasti kini kemeja Saengi telah terbuka. Dan terlihatlah kulit putih pucat yang sangat cantik itu.

Joongie tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah di depan matanya itu. Ia tak lagi merasa aneh atau canggung dengan Saengi, yang ada kini ia malah sangat tergoda dengan namja cantik yang ada di bawahnya itu.

"Jangan memandangkku dengan mata seperti itu. Seperti mau menelanku saja..." kata Saengi dengan wajah merahnya.

Kini tangan Joongie yang lincah itu sibuk mengusap pipi chubby Saengi. Ia seperti tenggelam dalam wajah cantik yang terus memerah itu. Dengan debaran jantungnya yang seakan – akan sedang berlomba dengan aliran darahnya yang mendesir hebat diseluruh tubuhnya.

Rasa hangat yang Joongie rasakan saat ia mulai menciumi leher Saengi... perasaan ingin memiliki seutuhnya...

"Akhhhh... kumohon jangan disituhhh..." rintih Saengi lirih begitu spot yang sangat sensitive itu dijilat dengan lembut oleh Joongie.

Joongie lalu tersenyum manis dan mengangkat wajahnya hingga bertemu dengan mata cantik yang kini terlihat sayu itu.

"Waeyo... bukankah terasa lebih baik nde... atau kau ingin lebih... hemmmm...? " tanya Joongie kembali tersenyum.

Saengi yang masih sibuk mengurusi sensai aneh yang terus berputar diperutnya, rasanya ia ingin berteriak saat itu juga.

"Akkkkhhhhhhh...!" jerit Saengi keras ketika spot dilehernya kini malah dihisap dengan kuatnya oleh Joongie.

Namun bukan berhenti, Joongie malah makin bersemangat. Tangan Saengi yang berusaha mengarahkan kepala Joongie agar tak menjilat spot yang membuat Saengi merasa geli itu dengan cepat ditangkap oleh tangan nakal Joongie dan malah mengarahkan tangan Saengi itu ke juniornya yang sudah menegang #Oww... Eimmm Gieee...# .

Saengi yang kaget kemudian menatap Joongie yang kini sedang menatap matanya menghentikan jilatan pada leher Saengi.

"Wae... You want it baby..." kata Joongie seraya mengarahkan tangan Saengi untuk mengusap juniornya.

Saengi yang merasa malu bercampur kaget itu berusaha untuk menarik tangannya namun sayang tangan itu digenggam dengan kuatnya oleh Joongie.

"Sentuh dia... aku tahu kau menyukai adik kecilku ini..." kata Joongie dengan senyuman nakalnya.

Bluuussshhhhhh

Saengi langsung memasang wajahnya yang merah dan mulai keluar keringat dingin dari seluruh tubuhnya karena ia begitu tegang menghadapi Joongie yang tiba-tiba pervert itu.

"Ahhhhhnnn... kenapa kau jadi seperti ini padaku... aku kira akhhhhh... kau tak suka... ahhhh... padakuhhh" kata Saengi disela lenguhannya karena juniornya kini sedang diremas dengan lembut oleh tangan yang entah bagaimana bisa menyusup kedalam celana panjangnya.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkannya. Meski pernikahan kita dua hari lagi... bagaimana kalau kita lakukan malam ini... hemmm..." kata Joongie lalu menjilat telinga Saengi dan sesekali menggigitnya.

"Aaaaakkkkhhhhhhhh... hah... haaah... laku...kan... apahhh... akhhhh..." desah Saengi terus menerus ketika ia merasakan sensai akibat remasan di juniornya dan jilatan di lehernya yang diberikan oleh Joongie.

Joongie lalu menghentikan remasannya pada Junior Saengi dan kemudian memandang wajah cantik yang terlihat bingung dan kecewa.

"Jangan bilang kau tak tahu... hemmm..." kata Joongie kemudian menjilat bibir Saengi.

Kemudian jilatannya turun ke leher yang sudah penuh dengan kissmark itu. Ia lalu menjilat telinga Saengi, dan berbisik padanya.

"Aku tahu... kau tahu maksudku... kajja kita buat Kibum yang banyak untukku..." kata Joongie yang kemudian kembali memainkan lidahnya dileher Saengi.

"Mwo...!" teriak Saengi kaget.

Ia tak menyangka Joongie akan seperti ini padanya. Meski begitu hatinya cukup senang karena Joongie menerima pernikahan mereka. Namun seketika kaki Saengi berdenyut hingga ia merasakan sakit pada kakinya itu. membuatnya ingat kalau kakinya belum sembuh.

"Akkkkhhhhh... tapihhhh kakihhhh ...ku... masihh akhhhh... sakithhhh..." katanya terbata diantara lenguhannya karena Joongie yang mulai menciumi dadanya.

Joongie lalu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia kemudian melihat kaki Saengi yang masih tertutupi seragamnya itu. Tapi seakan tak peduli ia malah menurunkan celana panjang yang merupakan seragam sekolah itu.

Joongie tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika melihat sesuatu... dibawah sana

"Kau lihat... kau lebih memilih kakimu atau... sesuatu yang sudah minta tolong di bawah sana hem..." kata Joongie kemudian menjilati dada Saengi kembali.

"Aishhh... baiklahhh... lakukan sesukamu... akkhhhh..." jerit Saengi yang kemudian malah meremas kuat rambut Joongi saat Joongie sibuk memainkan lidahnya di nipple Saengi.

Joongie tersenyum dalam hati dan kembali bersemangat menjalankan aksi pervertnya itu.

"Aaaaaakkkhhhhhhh..." lenguhan Saengi kembali terdengar.

Joongie yang masih asyik dengan nipple itu kembali memainkan nipple Saengi. Joongie dengan tangan lentiknya itu memilin niple yang memerah dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya itu. membuat Saengi menggigit erat bibirnya. Tak mau menunjukkan betapa ia menikmati sentuhan calon suaminya itu.

"Hei... Kim Young Saeng... mendesahlah... keluarkan suara seksimu yang menggodaku itu jangan menggigit bibirmu begitu," kata Joongie yang kemudian naik di atas tubuh Saengi dan melumat bibir Saengi.

Ia melumatnya dengan kasar karena sudah merasa di puncak rasa panas yang menguasai dirinya. Sesekali menggigit bibir yang sudah semakin memerah dan basah itu. lalu memasukkan lidahnya saling beradu didalam gua hangat Saengi. Sesekali menghisap lidah dan bergelut saling bertukar saliva.

Merasa Saengi yang mulai memukul dada Joongie yang seakan mengatakan kalau ia sudah kehabisan nafas, Joongie langsung menjilati adam apple Saengi dan kemudian ia menjilati seluruh dada Saengi. Kembali mengemut (?) nipple yang masih memerah sangat menggoda itu dan memilin nipple satu lagi dengan kedua jari pintarnya itu.

Saengi yang sudah lelah dengan sensasi geli di tubuhnya malah mendorong kepala Joongie hingga sampai diperut Saengi. Joongie yang sudah mengerti maksud kekasihnya itu dengan senang hati menurunkan boxer + underwear Saengi dan kini terlihatlah junior Saengi yang memohon untuk di manjakan.

Joongie segera mengulum Junior Saengi dan tangannya sibuk memainkan twinballs Saengi.

"Aaakkkkhhhhh...! " teriakan dan lenguhan Saengi menggema di seluruh ruangan kamar Joongie itu.

Saengi semakin mengeratkan pegangannya ke sprei itu. dan Joongie yang merasa kaki saengi yang masih sakit itu mengganggu pekerjaannya, dengan seenaknya mengangkat kaki Saengi ke atas pundaknya.

Mata Joongie kini mengarah ke hole Saengi yang terlihat saat Joongie menaikkan kaki Saengi.

Joongie lalu mengulum junior Saengi lagi setelah sebelumnya membasahi ketiga jarinya dengan salivanya.

"Aaakkkkkkhhhhh... sssakkkiittttt..." teriak Saengi lirih saat merasa ada sesuatu yang menembus memaksa masuk ke dalam holenya yang sempit itu.

Joongie tak peduli dengan rintihan kesakitan Saengi, Joongie malah terus mengulum Junior Saengi berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Ketika mendengar rintihan kesakitan Saengi sudah hilang dan berganti dengan lenguhan seksi dari Saengi, joongie langsung memaju mundurkan jari telujukknya di dalam hole Saengi.

"Aaakkkhhh... " desah saengi yang merasa kenikmatan yang berlipat karena Joongie yang masih mengulum juniornya disertai dengan gerakan in out pada holenya.

Dengan cepat Joongie menambahkan satu jari lagi dan menyilangkannya. Joongie masih mengulum junior Saengi dan tangannya masih melakukan in outnya hingga akhirnya dia menyodok (?) spot sensitive Sanegi dengan kedua jarinya itu.

"Aaaaakhhh... please there... akkhhhhhhh yes... fas... ter... akhhh..."

Lenguhan itu seraya perintah bagi Joongie dan merasa kalu Junior Saengi sudah berkedut maka Joongie segera mempercepat kulumannya.

"Akkhhhhhh... akuhhh mau keluar Joongie... aaaakhhh..." teriak Saengi seraya melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengeluarkan semua cairannya di dalam mulut Joongi.

"Hahhh... ah... ah... " desah Saengi yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Joongie tidak menelan sperma saengi tapi malah melepas pakaiannya hingga naked dan mengeluarkan juniornya lalu melumuri juniornya dengan sperma Saengi kemudian meremasnya sendiri hingga juniornya kembali tegang.

Saengi langsung menahan nafasnya ketika melihat Joongie yang sedang berdiri dan naked di depannya itu.

Bluuushhhhh

"Waeyo...? mengapa memandangku begitu...?" tanya Joongie yang sedang melumuri Juniornya dengan sperma yang sudah bercampur dengan salivanya sendiri.

Ia melakukan itu dengan wajah yang menggoda dan dengan cara yang menggoda juga. Membuat Saengi semakin blusshing. Namun Saengi bingung mengapa Joongie malah melumuri Juniornya dengan spermanya sendiri.

"Mengapa kau gunakan punyaku Joongie-ah...?" tanya Saengi heran ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Joongie.

Namun Joongie tak menjawab, ia malah menaikkan kedua kaki Saengi keatas bahunya dan menyeret tubuh Saengi sedikit maju padanya dan memposisikan juniornya di hadapan hole Saengi.

Joongie lalu mendekati wajah Saengi yang masih bingung dan lelah itu.

"Kau tahu Junnie dan Kyu melihat Kibum di matamu, jadi biarkan kita menyatu dalam rahimmu... bagaimana yeobo..."

Blluusshhhhh

Joongi lalu tersenyum dan kemudian kembali menciumi Saengi untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sakit yang sebentar lagi akan menghentakkan tubuhnya itu. Joongie mengulum bibir Saengi dan melumatnya... sesekali memberikan gigitan pada bibir tipis yang merah itu.

"Eunggghhhh..." desang Saengi yang sudah hanyut dalam ciuman Joongie.

Dan mengetahui hal itu Joongie langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole Saengi yang masih sangat sempit itu.

"Aaaaaahhhhh... sakit Joongie please... kumohon hentikan... sakit..." teriak Saengi yang langsung melepaskan ciuman Joongie. Ia menangis dan menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit pada holenya saat junior Joongie yang memang big size itu dengan seenaknya memaksa masuk.

Joongie menjilat air mata dari saengi, kemudian menatapnya. Sebenarnya Joongie tak tega juga, tapi sudah nanggung (?) masa mau berhenti.

Junior Joongie yang belum masuk seluruhnya itu malah didorong lagi oleh Joongie membuat Saengi berteriak kesakitan lagi.

"Please... sakit... kumohon Joongie sakit..." rintih Saengi dalam tangisnya.

"Nae yeobo... neomu saranghaeyo... please... biarkan aku menyelesaikannya dulu..." kata Joongie yang kemudian mencium bibir Saengi yang bergetar menahan sakit.

Melumatnya dengan lembut, menjilati seluruh bibir itu dan memasukkan lidahnya dan bermain dengan lidah Saengi hingga Saengi merasa nyaman. Setelah berapa lama Joongie mendiamkan juniornya tadi, kini ia mulai melakukan in outnya dengan pelan.

Saengi yang agak kaget langsung menghentikan ciuman itu namun dengan cepat Joongie kembali menciumnya. Dan Joongie kembali menambah kecepata in outnya hingga Saengi tak merasakan sakit lagi.

Ketika Joongie merasakan Saengi yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa kemudian ia menghentikan ciumannya, dan mengangkat tubuhnya hingga dengan leluasa dia melakukan gerakan in outnya.

Melihat Junior Saengi yang kini ada didepannya, ia kembali bekerja dengan blowjobnya. Memberikan servis terbaik untuk Saengi malam itu.

"Aaaaaakkkkhhhhh... kau pintar... ah... fasss...ttter..." rintih Saengi yang keenakan dengan servis dari calon suaminya itu.

Joongie kemudian dengan semangatnya melakukan in out dengan cepat dan menyodok lebih dalam hingga mengenai spot sensitiv Saengi.

"Ahhhh... ! Yes there... oh please... hit there again baby..."

Sudah 30 menit tapi mereka sama-sama belum mencapai klimaksnya. Joongie yang merasa agak lelah kini semakin mepercepat sodokannya dan menghentikan blowjobnya.

"Ahhhhh... so hard baby... lebih keras lagi... ahhhhh... aku mau keluar... "

"Aku jugahhh... bersamaku... ayooo..."

"Aaaakkkkhhhhhhhhh... ! haaaahhhh... haaaahhhh ..."

Teriak Joongie dan Saengi bersamaan, ketika cairan mereka meledak keluar. Joongie mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam hole hangat Saengi. Kemudian ia jatuk ke dada Saengi dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Aku heran... mengapa kau nikmat sekali chagiyya..." katanya seraya mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah merah Saengi yang terus blushing itu.

Saengi hanya memalingkan wajahnya karena malu ditatap oleh Joongie, ia merasa benar – benar bahagia.

"Hei ... Kim Young Saeng... mengapa mengalihkan wajahmu begitu, ayo lihat aku..." kata Joongie yang kesal karena kesenangannya menghilang dari pandangannya.

Saengi dengan malu-malu kembali menatap Joongi yang masih di atasnya. ia merasa kalau ada sesuatu di dalam holenya.

"Appa... kau tak akan mengeluarkannya...?" tanya Saengi seraya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Joongi sambil memainkan rambut belakang calon suaminya itu.

"Hei... apa kau tega padaku... aku sudah memasukkannya dengan susah payang, jadi mengapa harus dikeluarkan...? biarkan saja." Kata Joongie yang masih sibuk menatap wajah cantik di bawahnya itu.

"Ah... nde..." kata Saengi seraya menurunkan lengannya yang masih melingkar di leher Joongie dan menutup matanya.

Joongie yang mengerti dengan tingkah Saengi itu, tersenyum nakal dan kemudian kembali melumat bibir yang sangat menggoda itu.

'Let's start another round baby...' batin Joongie yang merasakan juniornya sudah menegang di dalam sana.

**oooooooOO Two Heart OOooooooooo**

**#### pagi harinya**

_Akka-akka-akkaweo na modeungeosi keuriweo_  
><em>Akkaweo na modeunkeosi kwoeroweo<em>  
><em>Akka-akka-akkaweo nan neomalgoneun tareunyeoja molla<em>

_I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo_  
><em>Naneun oneuldo keudaeman (saenggakhae)<em>  
><em>I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo keudaega tteonajianha<em>  
><em>(I'm your man) I'm your man keorireul tto hemaejyo eodinjido mollayo<em>  
><em>Hoksirado tto keudaega (nat'analkka)<em>  
><em>I'm your man kkumerado moreujyo useumyeon pangyeochulkka<em>  
><em>Dasi ch'achaolji molla, I'm your man<em>

Tone ponsel Saengi berbunyi, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian bawahnya. Membuat ia harus bersusah payang menggeser badannya yang masih dipeluk dengan eratnya oleh Joongi.

Hupppp

Akhirnya ia dapat meraih ponsel yang masih berbunyi itu.

"Umma..." katanya lirih ketika membaca layar ponsel itu.

"Nde Umma waeyo..." kata Saengi dengan suara seraknya khas orang bangun tidur.

"Chagi... Umma sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, mungkin 3 jam lagi Umma sampai, bisakah kau menjemput Umma dan Appa di bandara..." tanya Ummanya di seberang sana.

Saengi berfikir sejenak, ia tak mungkin bisa menjemput Ummanya, bahkan untuk mandi dan berjalan saja ia sudah kesusahan.

"Chagi... kau masih disana kan...?" tanya Ummanya

"Nde Umma...Tapi bagaimana kalau Joongie saja yang menjemput Umma dan Appa, aku sedang tidak enak badan Umma. Lagi pula selama kalian pergi dia menginap dirumah untuk menemaniku..."

"Kya...! Appa rencana kita berhasil..." teriak Umma yang sepertinya ditujukan kepada Appanya.

"Umma... apa maksudnya rencana... apa kalian memang merencanakannya...?" tanya Saengi yang masih lola itu.

"Nde... tentu saja" terdengar suara Appa Saengi yang khas itu.

"Appa..."

"Hei... bukannya kau senang... ha... ha... ha... "

Appa Saeni tertawa dengan begitu kerasnya di seberang sana membuat Saengi harus menjauhkan ponselnya.

Joongi yang merasa mendengar seseorang bicara, ia lalu bangun dan menatap kekasihnya yang masih menjauhkan ponselnya karena teriakan Umma dan Appa yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Joongie yang terbangun kemudian mengambil ponsel itu dan me-loudspeaker-kannya. Terdengarlah suara khas orang tua Saengi yang entah sedang ada dimana.

Setelah suara tawa itu mereda Joongie mencoba menypa calon mertuanya itu.

"Annyeong... Appa... Umma... " sapa Joongie yang disambut dengan teriakan senang dari kedua orang tua Saengi.

"Kya... Joongie menantuku yang tampan, katakan pada Umma... bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, kau sudah jatuh cinta pada putraku yang manis itu kan...?" tanya Umma Saengi dengan semangat.

Saengi yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan dari Ummanya itu. tapi ia begitu terkejut ketika mendengar jawaban Joongie yang... errrr ...

"Tentus saja Umma, lagi pula lusa kita kan sudah menikah, tentu aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya... dan Umma maafkan aku sebelumnya tapi..." Joongie menghentikan kata-katanya sebentar.

"Apa Joongie chagiya..." kata Umma tak sabaran

"Mianhe ... Appa Umma..., aku sudah mengambil malam pertamaku tadi malam..."

"Mwo... ! " teriak orang tua Saengi yang syok itu. namun tak berapa lama terdengarlah..

"Ahhhaaa... haa... haa... mengapa kau tak sabaran sekali Joongie... aku bangga punya menantu sepertimu... baiklah... aku kami tak jadi pulang kerumah, biar kami pulang ke rumah wookie dulu, jadi nikmati malam kedua kalian dulu ya... haa. Haaa... ha..."

Tuuuut... tuuut... tuuut...

Sambungan telah terputus, dan menyisakan wajah nakal di wajah tampan Joongie dan wajah kesal bercampur malu di wajah Saengi.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu chagi... kau tak suka aku berbicara dengan Appa dan Umma...?" tanya Joongie dengan watados-nya itu.

"Mengapa kau mengatakannya pada Umma dan Appa... aku kan malu..." kata Joongie seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Joongie yang gemas lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dan menahan berat badannya pada satu sikunya dan tangan yang satunya mengangkat bantal yang menutupi wajah Saengi.

"Kau cantik ... jadi jangan bersembunyi begitu..." kemudian Joongie kembali menjilati telinga kekasihnya itu dan berbisik lirih.

"Let's play again baby..."

**TBC...**

Gomawo buat **KANGKYUMI, Min Iye Jun, Chie chan 137, Angel Fishy, Mutyotter ,Minami, YuyaLoveSungmin, eunmi, Kyujong Lara Saengi, Nae Baby Kyu, Kim Hye Ree, and **temen lain yang udah ngereview...

Jeongmal Gomawoyo... Your review is my personal spirit...

And review again please...


	10. Chapter 10

**TWO HEART**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Youngshimi / Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Jung Min

- Kim Jong Woon x Wookie

- Donghae x Enhyuk

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Slight KYUSAENG (Kim Kyu Joong x Heo Young Saeng) #meski author gag rela gag papa dah#

Genre : Romance / Drama/ Hurt / Comfort /HUMOR...!

Warning : Its YAOI not Homo... ! I hate that when people just read and they say it was too bad... better don't read anyways or then i wish that very annoying person will go to hell quickly...

THIS FIC JUST FOR YAOI LOVERS

Summarry : Dia harusnya milikku dan aku tahu kami ditakdirkan bersama, tapi mengapa kau yang memilikinya... ? Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya...?

Anneyong... para reader yang baik hati and gag sombong, suka menabung dan suka ngabisin duit ortunya#plakkk...#

Jeongmall Gomawoyo yang udah pada review,,,,, yang Cuma baca doang... yahhh moga aja digugah hatinya coz... sekali lagi author kasih tau low anonymous review juga diterima kok... jadi jangan takut buat klik ikon review di end of chap... okeyyyyy...

Gamsahamnida

Happy Reading

_**Preview Chapter 9**_

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu chagi... kau tak suka aku berbicara dengan Appa dan Umma...?" tanya Joongie dengan watados-nya itu.

"Mengapa kau mengatakannya pada Umma dan Appa... aku kan malu..." kata Joongie seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Joongie yang gemas lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dan menahan berat badannya pada satu sikunya dan tangan yang satunya mengangkat bantal yang menutupi wajah Saengi.

"Kau cantik ... jadi jangan bersembunyi begitu..." kemudian Joongie kembali menjilati telinga kekasihnya itu dan berbisik lirih.

"Let's play again baby..."

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

**Sore Hari**

**.**

**.**

"ppali ieronna..." bisik Joongie lirih pada telinga Saengi.

"Kumohon, aku masih lelah biarkan aku tidur lagi"

"Tapi kita harus bersiap kerumah Jong Woon Appa, tadi mereka menelfonku katanya ada sesuatu hal yang penting jadi kita harus kesana."

"Joongie-ah... bagaimana aku kesana ?" tanya Saengi.

Joongie lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Mereka belum juga berpakaian, terlihatlah kissmark hasil karya Saengi yang ada dimana-mana. Leher, lengan, bahu dan dada Joongie penuh dengan kissmark itu. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan Saengi, dia bahkan lebih parah.

"Kau lihatlah dirimu Joongie-ah, bagaimana kau menyembunyikan kismark di lehermu itu ? Kurasa itu akan sangat terlihat."

Lalu Saengi menarik tubuhnya dan menyender pada dada Joongie. Ia mengamati dirinya sendiri dan menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat.

"Bagaimana aku kesana, jika untuk duduk saja rasanya sakit sekali." Kata Saengi lirih dan meraba daerah sekitar lehernya.

Jari Saengi berhenti di salah satu spot dengan tanda merah yang sudah berwarna keunguan yang ukurannya tidak kecil.

"Kau lihat, ini kurasa tak akan hilang sampai pernikahan kita. Aish... memalukan sekali. Bahkan tak akan tertutup oleh rambutku sekalipun" gerutu Saengi.

Joongie yang memperhatikan Saengi hanya bisa menahan senyumannya. Ia sungguh gemas dengan Saengi yang sedang manja seperti sekarang. Saengi tengah melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Joongie.

Kemudian Saengi menatap calon suaminya dengan mata seperti anak kecil yang sedang memohon.

Lalu Saengi memainkan jarinya didada Joongie, sungguh sedang bertingkah manja. Karena merasa Joongie diam saja Saengi lalu menatap Joongie.

Joongie terus saja menatap Saengi dengan pandangan datarnya. Ia ingin menggoda Saengi.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?" tanya Saengi kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali tiduran di kasur.

Saengi yang merasa sebal karena wajah dingin Joongie telah kembali kini menaikkan selimutnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas karena ingin menangis.

Joongie masih mendiamkan Saengi dan membiarkannya, ia belum puas menggoda Saengi. Yang ada Joongie kini pergi mandi dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

Saengi kemudian membuka selimutnya dan menatap calon suaminya yang mandi.

"Isshhhh... menyebalkan sekali sih, aku kira dia itu sudah sembuh dari penyakit angkuhnya itu. Ternyata masih sama saja, ckckckck... Saengi-ah kau sungguh malang" kata Saengi merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Dengan sudah payah Saengi bangun dari kasur Joongie membungkus dirinya dengan selimut Joongie dan berusaha berjalan meski dengan susah payah.

"Ahhh... dasar tak berperasaan. Entah berapa kali dia melakukannya padaku hingga rasanya sakit begini."

Saengi berjalan dengan tertatih menyeret langkahnya dan akhirnya ia sampai dikamarnya.

Joongie yang selesai mandi bukannya terkejut malah tersenyum angkuh seperti biasanya lalu merapihkan dirinya dan naik ke kamar Saengi. Seakan tak peduli dengan kissmark yang jelas terlihat karena Joongie sengaja memakakai kaos berleher rendah hingga dadanya terlihat dan memakai jas sebagai pelengkap.

Tanpa ketuk pintu Joongie langsung masuk ke kamar Saengi. Disana ia menemukan Saengi yang hanya terbungkus handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggangnya ke bawah dan rambutnya yang basah menandakan ia habis mandi.

Joongie meraih handuk kecil di atas kasur Saengi dan mendekati Saengi yang sedang sibuk memilih baju yang cocok untuk menutupi semua bekas kissmark yang masih terlihat sangat jelas itu.

Joongie lalu melingkarkan satu lengannya pada pinggang Saengi dan tangan yang satunya mengusap kepala Saengi dengan handuk yang ia pegang.

Saengi yang kaget lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Joongie.

"Hei tuan angkuh yang sangat menyebalkan, apa yang kau lakukan disini. Bukankah kau tak peduli denganku, sana pergi saja." Kata Saengi.

Namun Joongie hanya diam dan sibuk mengeringkan rambut Saengi. Saengi yang kesal karena didiamkan lalu mengambil handuk itu dan mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri.

Namun bukannya pergi Joongie malah melingkarkan satu lengannya tadi pada leher Saengi lalu berbisik padanya.

"Jangan menggodaku seperti ini, atau kau belum puas hingga dengan seenaknya hanya memakai handuk begini"

Bluusssshhhh

Wajah Saengi lalu memerah dan tersirat sebuah senyuman di wajah cantiknya. Joongie lalu menatap Saengi begitu dekat.

"Maafkan aku, jika tadi mengacuhkanmu aku hanya ingin kau marah karena kau yang sedang marah itu terlihat lebih baik dari pada kau yang sedang merajuk bermanja padaku."

Kata Joongie lembut lalu ia mencium Saengi dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Melumat bibir yang sudah sangat merah itu lalu memasukkan lidahnya bergelut dengan lidah Saengi di gua hangat Saengi.

Namun ciuman itu hanya sebentar dan kemudian Joongie melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap Saengi yang wajahnya semakin memerah.

Joongie melepaskan pelukannya dan mencari baju yang tepat untuk Saengi ... ya itu menurut Joongie.

Dipilihnya celana panjang berwarna putih dengan tali pengikat di bagian pinggang dan kaus lengan panjang dengan kerah yang lebar berwarna coklat hingga bahu Saengi yang kini penuh dengan kissmark itu dapat jelas terlihat. Melihat pakaian yang diberikan Joongie, Saengi hanya melongo hebat.

"Joongie-ah apa kau tak salah menyuruhku memakai ini ?"

"Chagiyya... bukankah kau ini calon istriku" kata Junnie seraya meletakkan pakaian itu di kasur Saengi.

Mendengar itu Saengi hanya sibuk menahan senyumannya yang seakan tak lepas dari wajah manisnya.

"Jadi turuti apa kemauanku, bukankah seharusnya begitu ? Atau kau mau aku memakaikannya untukmu dan melakukan pemanasan sedikit sebelum kita pergi"

"Mwo...!" teriak Saengi.

Joongie hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang segera mengambil pakaian yang ada di kasur itu dan membawanya ke kamar ganti yang terletak di belakang lemari pakaian Saengi.

Joongie duduk di kasur kekasihnya dengan wajah yang santai dan penuh senyum kemenangan yang terukir di paras tampannya. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah Saengi dengan wajah malunya dan tanggannya yang sibuk menutupi bahunya yang terlihat itu.

"Aku tak mau jika hanya berpakaian seperti ini, kau mau mempermalukan aku di depan Appa dan Umma ya ?" kata Saengi lalu ia mendekati lemarinya dan mengambil sweater berkancing berwarna putih dengan leher rendah untuk menutupi bahunya.

"Nah, bukankah begini lebih baik" kata Saengi seraya berpose di depan Joongie.

Namun Joongie malah mengalihkan pandangannya tak mau melihat Saengi.

"Joongie-ah... jebal aku tak mau jika hanya memakai ini saja" kata Saengi yang kini duduk di sisi Joongie dan berusaha membalikkan pandangan Joongie agar melihatnya.

Dengan malas Joongie melihat Saengi dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat Saengi yang hampir menangis di sisinya.

"Tak usah begitu. Aku hanya ingin keluargaku tahu bahwa kita sudah saling mencintai apa itu salah ?" jawab Joongie dengan nada dinginnya.

"Joongie... aku hanya ..."

"Malu ? Apa kau malu jika mereka tahu aku saja tak peduli mengapa kau harus memikirkan isi pikiran orang lain, yang terpenting adalah mereka tahu kau itu milikku. Dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu Min akan datang kesana juga karena dia dan Kyu akan menikah bersamaan dengan kita"

"Mwoya...?"

"Nde... jadi lepaskan sweater ini dan kita pergi kerumah Jong Woon Appa." Kata Joongie seraya membuka kancing swater Saengi.

"Joongie-ah... bisakah kau bersikap lembut padaku, jangan tunjukkan sikapmu yang mengganggap aku ini seperti orang asing bagimu." Kata Saengi seraya memeluk bahu Joongie.

Joongie lalu melepaskan pelukan Saengi dan menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menciumnya dengan kembut. Kemudian ia menatap Saengi yang masih menyiratkan kesedihan dimatanya.

"Mianhe... aku hanya ingin kau menuruti aku. Mungkin aku belum bisa sepenuhnya menjadi orang yang baik untukmu, namun bisa kupastikan kini aku hanya mencintaimu."

Lalu Joongie kembali mencium bibir lembut yang mungil itu. Menekan tengkuk Saengi dan memperdalam ciumannya. Melumat bibir bawahnya dan menghisapnya. Memasukkan lidahnya untuk merasakan hangatnya sensasi dari mulut Saengi. Menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut Saengi dan sesekali menekan dan menggigit lidahnya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama hingga Saengi tiba-tiba melepaskannya dan kemudian menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku sesak Joongie-ah, mengapa kau suka sekali menciumku...? "

Namun Joongie tak mempedulikannya, ia malah menjilat telinga Saengi dan memainkan lidahnya disana.

"Enghhh... hentikanhh Joongie-ahhh"

Joongie menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum menatap wajah Saengi yang memerah.

"Mengapa kau selalu menggoda bagiku chagiyya..." kata Joongie lalu beranjak dari kamar Saengi dengan menyeret Saengi di belakangnya.

Mereka lalu berangkat menuju rumah Jong Woon Appa.

**.**

**.**

**Rumah Jong Woon Appa**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kalian sudah yakin dengan keputusan kalian ?" tanya Jong Woon pada Kyu dan Min yang ada di hadapannya.

Saat itu keluarga Jong Woon memang sedang membicarakan pernikahan Kyu dan Min yang akan di langsungkan bersamaan dengan pernikahan Joongie dan Saengi.

"Nde Appa, kami rasa lebih cepat lebih baik. Karena Min memang akan bersekolah di Inggris jadi setelah pernikahan kami, kami akan bersama pergi ke Inggris. Kami harap Young San Ahjussie tidak keberatan dan mengijinkan kami menikah bersamaan dengan Young Saeng."

"Nde tentu saja, aku akan senang sekali jika kalian mau menikah bersamaan dengan nae Youngshimi. Lagipula rumahku cukup besar untuk menampung seribu tamu kurasa cukup."

Lalu kedua orang tua itu tertawa dengan senangnya.

"Jong Woon-ah kau tahu, putramu itu sangat pandai dia sudah melaksanakan malam pertamanya dengan baik dan sukses " kata Ayah Youngsaeng kemudian dia tertawa dengan senangnya.

"Young San hyung ada hal yang harus kau ketahui tentang Joongie. Sebenarnya dia itu bukan anak kandungku" kata Jong Woon dengan wajah ragunya

"Mwo...!"

"Dia adalah anak dari Lee Dong Hae dan Lee Hyukjae, pasangan suami istri yang dahulu meninggal kecelakaan pesawat sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Chakkaman... apa yang kau maksud Lee Hyukjae itu Enhyukkie" tanya Umma Saengi.

"Nde... bagaimana kau tahu , ia memang di panggil Enhyuk. Keluarga Lee adalah sahabat kami, dan kecelakaan itu merebut mereka dari Joongie. Sebelum Dong Hae meninggal kami sudah berjanji akan mengurus dan menjaga Joongie, namun sampai sekarang keberadaan Hyukkie maupun jasadnya saja tidak bisa diketahui." Kata Wookie.

"Jika Hyukkie sahabatku itu adalah Hyukjae yang kau maksud pasti aku akan sangat senang jika Joongie menjadi menantuku. " Kata Umma Saengi.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Junnie dan Taeyeon. Mereka lalu duduk di ruang keluarga itu.

"Annyeong... Lee Taeyeon imnida" kata Taeyeon memperkenalkan dirinya pada keluarga Junnie.

"Aigoo... neomu Kyeopta Taeyeon-ah..." kata Wookie yang lalu memeluk Taeyeon.

"Umma... jangan memeluk Taeyeon seperti itu. " kata Junnie seraya membawa Taeyeon ke pelukannya.

"Aish... Junnie-ah kau ini dengan Umma saja pelit sekali. Umma kan senang akan mempunyai seorang menantu yang sangat cantik seperti Taeyeon. Meski Youngshimi lebih cantik tapi dia kan namja, kalau Taeyeon ini kan yeoja."

Lalu Wookie mendudukkan Taeyeon di sisinya dan membelai rambutnya. Junnie duduk di bawah bersandarkan pada sofa dibelakangnya.

Ruang keluarga itu hanya berisikan satu set sofa yang panjang dan sebuah meja kecil ditengah serta kasur tipis di bawahnya. Benar-benar ruang keluarga.

"Hyung... mengapa Saengi Hyung dan Joongie Hyung itu belum datang juga " tanya Junnie.

"Aku kira mereka akan datang agak terlambat nanti karena mereka baru melalui beberapa ronde yang melelahkan Junnie-ah" kata Jong Woon dengan santainya.

"Ronde ? Melelahkan ? Apa maksud Appa ?" kata Junnie tak mengerti.

"Maksud Appa itu..." perkataan Appanya terhenti seketika saat melihat Kyu sibuk menutup telinga adiknya.

Melihat Appanya yang sudah diam dan hanya senyum gaje Kyu lalu melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Junnie dan menatap tajam pada Jong Woon.

"Appa, Junnie itu masih kecil... mengapa kau mau memberitahunya hal-hal yang aneh begitu" kata Kyu.

Tak lama datanglah yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Annyeong ... kami datang " teriak Saengi

Kemudian disambut dengan Umma yang datang memeluknya.

"Omo... mengapa kau memakai baju seperti ini chagi ? Apa kau tidak kedinginan ?" tanya Ummanya memperhatikan penampilan anaknya.

Saengi hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal dan Joongie hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Saengi. Umma Saengi lalu menatap bekas merah yang terlihat dimana-mana itu.

"Aigoo... Jongie-ah mengapa sampai begini, apakah kau begitu menyukai anakku ?" kata Umma Saengi yang lalu mencubit lengan Joongie.

Tak tertahankan lagi tawa Umma Saengi melihat Joongie dan Saengi yang bisa dibilang sedang pamer itu. Segera saja Umma Saengi membawa mereka berdua ke depan keluarga besarnya.

"Kya Wookie-ah, lihatlah mereka berdua" kata Umma Saengi yang lalu mendudukkan Saengi dan Joongie di bawah bersebelahan dengan Junnie hingga semua anggota keluarga bisa melihat apa yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh Umma Saengi.

"Omona... mengapa sampai begini hyung, aish... Joongie hyung mencuri start " kata Kyu yang langsung merangkul hyungnya yang ada didepannya itu.

"Ommona... lihatlah itu, Joongie-ah kau ini begitu rakusnya hingga bekasnya membiru begitu " ini kata Appa Saengi

Mereka terus mengejek dan mengatai Joongie dan Saengi yang memang sengaja memamerkan bekas itu pada keluarganya.

"Kya... berhentilah mengatai Saengi, Appa Umma dan kalian semua apa tidak melihat Saengi yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah." Kata Joongie.

Wajah Saengi memang memerah, ia bukan akan menangis tapi menahan malu karena terus saja diledek oleh keluarga yang memang sedikit overactive itu.

"Chagiyya... gwencahana ?" tanya Joongie seraya merengkuh Saengi dalam pelukannya

"Nde, gwenchanayo..." kata Saengi yang lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam pelukan Joongie.

Mereka malah tertawa melihat Joongie yang sedang melindungi Saengi.

"Manis sekali..."kata Wookie yang selalu saja heboh.

Kyu melihat Min yang masih menatap Joongie dengan tatapan kosongnya, akhirnya karena tak tahan Kyu membawa Min keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka menuju balkon yang ada di kamar Kyu.

"Min-ah... gwenchana ?" tanya Kyu seraya mengusap bahu Min.

"Nde, gwenchanayo. Aku hanya belum bisa melihat mereka saja, apakah sangat terlihat jika aku sedang terluka ?" kata Min berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Uljima Min-ah, kita akan kuat bersama-sama. Bukankah kau yakin padaku"

Kyu lalu merengkuh Min dalam pelukannya. Mengusap rambut lembut Min dan mencium keningnya.

"Percayalah padaku Min, kita akan berusaha bersama – sama " kata Kyu seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Mata Kyu menatap wajah cantik Min dengan mata yang memerah, Kyu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Saranghaeyo..." kata Kyu.

Kemudian Kyu mencium Min dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, mengeratkan pelukannya. Meski Min belum membalas ciumannya ia tetap menekan lembut bibir yang masih hambar dan kering karena menangis itu.

Kyu lalu menekan tengkuk Min dan memperdalam ciumannya. Saat itulah Min membalas pelukan Kyu dan merasakan itu Kyu lalu mencoba melumat bibir bawah Min dengan lembut hingga agak sedikit membuka lalu ia memasukkan lidahnya.

Mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan saling menautkan lidah sesekali saling mendorong dan tanpa mereka tahu, Joongie dan Saengi sedang melihat mereka dan tersenyum kemudian menutup pintu kamar Kyu.

"Kau lihat kan chagiyya, Min tidak apa-apa. Dia akan bahagia dengan Kyu, aku rasa Kyu bisa membahagiakannya" kata Joongie lalu membawa Saengi turun ke bawah menemui keluarga mereka lagi.

"Jadi pernikahan kalian akan di laksanakan bersamaan dengan Min dan Kyu, tapi apa tak merepotkanmu Young San hyung ?"kata Appa Saengi.

"Ahniyo... aku malah sangat senang, baiklah kita harus segera mempersiapkannya." 

Junnie dan Taeyeon telah menyingkir dari sana dan sibuk di taman belakang rumah Junnie. Saengi dan Joongie sedang sibuk dengan Umma mereka membicarakan tentang undangan dan persiapan perikahan lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**The wedding day**

**.**

**.**

2 namja tampan berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan altar. Salah satunya memakai Tuxedo berwarna hitam pekat dan yang satunya memakai Tuxedo berwarna putih. Mereka mengulurkan tanggannya menyambut pengantinnya.

Seorang namja cantik dengan pipi chubbynya mengenakan tuxedo putih yang senada dengan calon suaminya. Dan namja manis yang satunya mengenakan Toxedo hitam dan bersiap meraih tangan kekasihnya.

Bersama-sama berjanji di depan altar untuk hidup saling menyayangi dan mengasihi selamanya.

Dengan yakin namja cantik itu memasukkan cincin ke jari Joongie setelah sebelumnya Joongie telah memasangkan cincin itu ke jari Saengi.

Kyu juga dengan yakin memasangkan cincin ke jari Min dan menunggu Min yang masih ragu untuk memasangkan cincin itu di jari Kyu.

Kyu menatap Min yang masih memegang cincin itu dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Kyu menatapnya dan tersenyum. Lalu Min dengan senyumannya memasukkan cincin pernikahan berinisial M itu di jari Kyu.

Mereka saling mencium pasangannya masing-masing. Gemuruh tepuk tangan meramaikan proses pernikahan mereka.

Seakan tak terganggu, Joongie terus saja mencium bibir Saengi dan melumatnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan para tamu yang sudah tertawa tertahan melihat Joongie. Saengi yang memang membuka matanya sudah merasa sangat malu, dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali mendorong Joongie. Namun Joongie yang masih memejamkan matanya menandakan kalau ia sangat menikmati ciumannya membuat Saengi tetap meneruskan ciuman mereka.

Karena telah cukup lama akhirnya Joongie melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum nakal pada Saengi.

"Apakah kau menikmatinya yeobo, sepertinya kau sudah tak tahu malu seperti aku" kata Joongie lalu dengan seenaknya membawa Saengi menuju keluarganya dan juga Kyu dan Min yang sedang menemui para tamu.

.

.

**Incheon International Airport**

**.**

**.**

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana, dan juga jangan terlalu sibuk dengan sekolahmu. Tetap perhatikan Min baik-baik" kata Wookie pada Kyu lalu memeluk putranya itu.

Kemudian Wookie mendekati Min dan menatapnya dengan wajah sendunya.

"Min, jangan terlalu memikirkan sekolahmu. Jika kau lelah istirahatlah dan jika Kyu tak memperhatikanmu telfonlah Umma, aku pasti akan datang ke Inggris dan mengurusmu disana. Nanti kalau sudah usia 8 bulan Umma akan kesana dan mengurusmu nde ? " kata Wookie lalu mencium kening Min.

Min memang hamil, hasil karya Kyu dan author gaje ini #kekekeke#

"Min-ah... jangan lupa kalau sudah sampai sana telfon aku nde, nanti kalau anak kita berjodoh mungkin kita bisa menikahkan mereka suatu hari nanti. Aishhh... aku tak sabar melihatnya." Kata Saengi yang kemudian memeluk Min dengan erat.

Joongie hanya menatap Min dengan wajah datarnya yang seperti biasa.

"Hati-hati disana dan berbahagialah dengan Kyu, Mianhe mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk kita" kata Joongie lalu mengusap kepala Min.

"Kyu, jaga dia baik-baik ... arra"kata Joongie seraya memeluk Kyu.

Kyu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

Jong Woon memeluk putra dan menantunya bergantian, mencium kening mereka.

"Appa akan selalu mendoakan kalian, jangan lupa selalu kabari Appa jika kau kesusahan disana. Dan jika kau ingin pulang rumah Appa selalu terbuka untukmu, dan jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh yang banyak dari inggris" kata Jong Woon dengan gaya bercandanya yang garing itu.

Lalu mereka semua tertawa dengan riangnya.

Lalu Kyu menatap Saengi yang kini ada dalam pelukan Joongie. Ia berjalan mendekati Saengi, meraih tangannya dan menciumnya.

"Terima kasih karena memberikan yang terbaik untuk keluarga kami, jadilah seseorang yang selalu menerangi rumah kami. Jika saatnya tiba nanti kami akan kembali dan melihat seperti apa Kibum kecil kami." Kata Kyu lalu kembali kesisi Min.

Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan mereka bergegas masuk kedalam departure gate dan hilang dalam pandangan.

.

.

**Rumah HYUNSAENG**

.

.

Rumah pemberian orang tua Saengi yang begitu menyayangi putranya. Dan hadiah dari Jong Woon appa adalah home schooling, hingga Joongie dan Saengi tak perlu kesekolah lagi. Pagi itu adalah hari terberat karena penderitaan Joongie akan segera dimulai.

Usia kandungan Saengi memang baru menginjak 2 minggu namun morning sick sudah melandanya hingga pagi yang indah itu berubah menjadi pagi yang begitu suram.

"Hoek... hoek..."

Terdengar suara Saengi yang sedang merasakan pahitnya morning sick menggema di kamar mandi. Namun Joongie yang memang tukang tidur seakan tak terganggu dengan suara itu, masih sibuk dengan mimpinya.

"Joongie..."

Saengi mengguncangkan tubuh Joongie berusaha membangunkannya. Namun rasanya usahanya benar-benar sia-sia belaka. Hingga akhirnya Saengi yang kini berubah menjadi sangat sensitive itu menangis disisi Joongie.

Joongie yang merasakan bajunya basah akhirnya bangun dan terkejut melihat Saengi menangis disisinya.

"Chagi... mengapa menangis?"

"Joongie jahat... mengapa tak bangun – bangun aku kira kau sudah mati "

'What...! Aishhh... anak dengan Appa sama saja, aneh ' batin Joongie

"Mengapa kau berpikir aku mati chagi, aku hanya tidur karena kelelahan semalam. Jadi kau sudah bangun ya, mau aku buatkan apa chagi ?" kata Joongie sambil menuntun Saengi ke dapur dan mendudukkannya di kursinya.

Joongie lalu membuatkan susu untuk orang hamil rasa vanilla, kesukaan Saengi.

"Minumlah chagi, setelah ini kita bersiap mencari makanan untuk sarapan. Aku tahu kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu jadi kita akan jalan-jalan dan mencarinya untukmu" kata Joongie menatap lembut Saengi.

Namun Saengi hanya menatap jijik pada susu itu, lalu menatap Joongie dengan mata cantiknya.

"Chagi, aku mau yang rasa strawberry aku tidak mau yang vanila begini baunya sangat amis. Buatkan aku yang rasa strawberry" kata saengi seraya menutup hidung mungilnya.

"Tapi Saengi-ah, susu begini mana ada yang rasa strawberry ?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu harus ada yang rasa strawberry kalau tidak aku tidak mau meminum susu." Kata Saengi lalu pergi menuju garasi dan menyalakan mesinnya.

Mengetahui hal itu Jongie langsung berlari menuju mobil dan menyuruh Saengi duduk di sebelah jok kemudi.

"Duduklah disana chagi nanti kau kelelahan, biar aku yang mengemudikannya."

"Andwe... biar aku, sana kau duduk disana saja"

Karena tak mau bertengkar pagi itu akhirnya Joongie menuruti Saengi dan kemudian duduk dengan manis. Mereka berangkat menuju supermarket.

Di supermarket, Saengi masih memakai sandal rumah berkepala otter itu dengan piyama birunya terlihat begitu menggemaskan hingga banyak orang disana menatap Saengi.

Jika Saengi yang normal akan merasa risih dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Joongie, namun karena Saengi sedang tidak dalam keadaan normal ia malah semakin semangat berpose imut didepan orang – orang itu.

Hingga banyak ibu-ibu maupun namja dan yeoja yang gemas padanya mengerumuninya. Joongie yang masih asyik berbicara sendiri mencari susu, tak menyadari jika Saengi sedang dicubiti oleh ibu-ibu yang gemas padanya.

"Kya... kau menggemaskan sekali " kata salah satu ibu dengan kerasnya hingga menyadarkan Joongie bahwa Saengi sudah tak ada dibelakangnya.

Joongie lalu mendekati kerumunan orang itu dan menarik Saengi yang malah tersenyum manis pada orang-orang yang ada disana. Joongie lalu menarik Saengi ke sudut supermarket dan memeluknya lembut.

"Chagi... kau tidak apa-apa kan, jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi. Kau ingat kan, Ummaku saja tak tahan ingin mencubitmu karena begitu gemas melihatmu nanti kalau kau kesakitan karena mereka bagaimana?"

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perburuannya di supermarket hingga Saengi berlari dengan senangnya ke bagian bahan makanan laut alias seafod. Mulai dari lobsters hingga ikan merah semua Saengi ambil padahal sebelumnya Saengi tak pernah sedikitpun menyentuh Seafood. Bukan alergi dia hanya tak menyukainya.

"Chagi nanti siapa yang akan memasak jika kau membeli sebanyak ini. Ummamu kan sedang pergi liburan dengan Young San appa." Kata Joongie berusaha menghentikan Saengi.

"Kalau begitu Wookie Umma kan bisa dia pasti dengan senang hati mau memasak untukku."

"Tapi chagi ini sudah terlalu banyak lagi pula kau kan tak suka seafood"

"Ahni , aku suka seafood dan aku masih belum mengambil semuanya"

"Chagi hentikan, untuk apa sebanyak ini ?"

"Ahni ini baru sedikit"

"Saengi hentikan " kata Joongie sedikit keras

"Ahniyo... ini masih kurang Joongie-ah"

"Hentikan Saengi, untuk apa sebanyak ini !" kata Joongie agak keras karena sudah tak tahan dengan Saengi yang masih senang mengambil begitu macam ikan dan memberikannya kepada pelayan untuk ditimbang.

Mendengar bentakan Joongie, Saengi yang memang sedang sangat sensitiv itu langsung menjatuhkan ikan tuna yang sudah beku dan ukurannya yang cukup besar itu kelantai. Melepaskan sarung tangan plastik yang ia pakai.

Ia terdiam mematung disana. Tidak menangis atau bergerak sama sekali, hanya diam saja.

'Oh tidak... aku membentaknya... kumohon jangan marah chagiyya' batin Joongie seraya berjalan mendekati Saengi.

"Mianhe chagiyya, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu..." kata Joongie lirih.

Saengi hanya diam saja dan mengacuhkan Joongie lalu mengambil ponselnya. Dia menekan langsung angka satu yang langsung terhubung dengan Wookie Umma.

"Yeobosseoyo Chagiyya waeyo..." terdengar suara Wookie Umma dikejauhan sana

"Umma... Joongie tak mencintaiku lagi " kata Saengi dengan suara bergetarnya.

Joongie lalu merebut ponselnya dan mencoba berbicara dengan ummanya.

"Umma bukan begitu Umma "

"Kya... Joongie-ah awas kau bocah nakal katakan dimana kalian sekarang Umma akan menjemput Saengi, dasar kau anak tak berguna "

"Umma kami sudah tak apa, aku bisa mengatasinya."

Joongie lalu mematikan telfonya dan menatap Saengi yang sedang tersenyum senang melihat Joongie yang ketakutan dengan Ummanya.

"Chagiyya, baiklah aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu. Kumohon jangan berkata aku tak mencintaimu lagi, aku sangat mencintaimu." Kata Joongie menggenggam erat tangan Saengi

"Baiklah kalau begitu kembalikan semua ikan yang aku ambil tadi aku sudah tak ingin memakannya" kata Saengi dengan santai lalu duduk di kursi di sudut tembok itu.

Joongie hanya bisa melongo mendengar permintaan istrinya itu. Ia lalu menatap Saengi yang sedang dengan santainya menjilati es krimnya.

"Chagi, ini banyak sekali"

"Lakukan atau tidak"

"Chagi..."

"Lakukan atau tidak Joongie sayang, atau aku akan menelfon Umma lagi. Atau kau memang sudah tak mencintaiku lagi begitu ?"

"Aish... baiklah akan aku lakukan"

Dengan wajah memelas dan terluka, Joongie meletakkan kembali semua ikan yang sudah diambil Saengi yang sebanyak 2 kereta dorongan itu.

Hah... penderitaan baru dimulai, Kibum kecil memang sangat nakal.

**TBC...**

Gomawo buat **KANGKYUMI, Min Hye Jun, Chie chan 137, Angel Fishy, Mutyotter ,Minami, YuyaLoveSungmin, eunmi, Kyujong Lara Saengi, Nae Baby Kyu, Kim Hye Ree, and **temen lain yang udah ngereview...

Jeongmal Gomawoyo... Your review is my personal spirit...

And review again please...


	11. Chapter 11

**TWO HEART**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Youngshimi / Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Jung Min

- Kim Jong Woon x Wookie

- Donghae x Enhyuk

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Slight KYUSAENG (Kim Kyu Joong x Heo Young Saeng) #meski author gag rela gag papa dah#

Genre : Romance / Drama/ Hurt / Comfort /HUMOR...!

Warning : Its YAOI not Homo... ! I hate that when people just read and they say it was too bad... better don't read anyways or then i wish that very annoying person will go to hell quickly...

THIS FIC JUST FOR YAOI LOVERS

Summarry : Dia harusnya milikku dan aku tahu kami ditakdirkan bersama, tapi mengapa kau yang memilikinya... ? Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya...?

Jeongmall Gomawoyo yang udah pada review,,,,, yang Cuma baca doang... yahhh moga aja digugah hatinya coz... sekali lagi author kasih tau low anonymous review juga diterima kok... jadi jangan takut buat klik ikon review di end of chap... okeyyyyy...

Gamsahamnida

Happy Reading

_**Preview Chapter 10**_

"Baiklah kalau begitu kembalikan semua ikan yang aku ambil tadi aku sudah tak ingin memakannya" kata Saengi dengan santai lalu duduk di kursi di sudut tembok itu.

Joongie hanya bisa melongo mendengar permintaan istrinya itu. Ia lalu menatap Saengi yang sedang dengan santainya menjilati es krimnya.

"Chagi, ini banyak sekali"

"Lakukan atau tidak"

"Chagi..."

"Lakukan atau tidak Joongie sayang, atau aku akan menelfon Umma lagi. Atau kau memang sudah tak mencintaiku lagi begitu ?"

"Aish, baiklah akan aku lakukan"

Dengan wajah memelas dan terluka, Joongie meletakkan kembali semua ikan yang sudah diambil Saengi yang sebanyak 2 kereta dorongan itu.

Hah... penderitaan baru dimulai, Kibum kecil memang sangat nakal.

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

**Di rumah**

**.**

**.**

Joongie sedang merapikan kulkas yang baru saja dibuat berantakkan oleh Saengi. Karena tak suka dengan bau kulkas itu Saengi mengeluarkan semua isinya dan menyisihkannya di samping kulkas kemudian mengisi kulkas itu dengan susu cair rasa strawberry. Susu anak-anak dan bukan susu ibu hamil maupun susu vitamin. Benar-benar susu anak-anak dengan berbagai macam ukuran dan merk.

"Chagiyya... mengapa kau menaruh semuanya disini ? Lalu mau dikemanakan sayuran dan bahan makanan ini ?" Joongie mendekati Saengi yang duduk bak ibu majikan yang mengawasi pembantunya bekerja.

"Buang saja semuanya, beres bukan ?" Saengi menjawab dengan entengnya.

Saengi sedang duduk manis dan menikmati susu strawberrynya. Joongie hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang memelas. "Lagipula kau membeli berbox-box susu seperti itu, jika kau terus meminumnya kau bisa mual chagi. Setidaknya ayo makan sedikit " Joongie mengajak Saengi ke meja makan dan mengambilkan beberapa makanan sehat untuk Saengi dan hendak menyuapinya.

"Aku tak mau memakannya" jawab Saengi dengan seenaknya lagi.

Hah... meski baru dua minggu, kehamilan Saengi itu benar-benar membuat Joongie lelah. Morning sick yang terlalu dini karena kehamilan pertama. Saengi yang sensitive pada Joongie namun menjadi lebih ramah pada orang lain. Ia juga menjadi sangat cengeng dan suka memaksakan kehendaknya.

Dokter telah memberikan susu formula untuk Saengi agar dapat menguatkan janinnya karena biar bagaimanapun Saengi adalah seorang namja. Namun dengan seenaknya Saengi membuang susu itu dan menggantinya dengan susu anak-anak yang sama sekali tak bergizi.

"Chagiyya kumohon makanlah, Umma sudah memasakkannya untukmu. Apa kau tak kasihan melihat hasil kerja keras Umma yang nantinya hanya kau buang itu" Joongie kembali menatap Saengi.

"Umma " Saengi menggumam dan mengingat Wookie Umma.

Saengi terlihat berfikir. Biar bagaimanapun ia sangat mencintai Wookie Umma karena memang mertuanya itu begitu baik padanya. "Arrasseo" akhirnya Saengi membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah makanannya.

Baru saja satu suapan ditelan Saengi, ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

Hoek...

.

.

Kembali morning sick itu mengganggu acara makan siangnya. Biarpun namanya morning sick, tapi muntah-muntah itu mengganggu kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sehat chagi jika terus saja seperti ini." Joongie kemudian memapah Saengi dan mendudukannya di sofa. Menaikkan kakinya dan memijitnya.

Saengi terlihat lemah dan pucat. Ia benar-benar kekurangan gizi karena memang ia hanya meminum susu anak-anak dengan segala merk itu.

"Chagiya, maaf jika membuatmu mual. Aku tak kan memaksamu untuk makan lagi. Jadi bagaimana jika kita makan di restoran, aku tahu kau mungkin sudah merindukan ayam panggangmu chagi."

"Kajja... ayo berangkat" Saengi langsung bersemangat dan menuju garasi. Tapi tangan Joongie menghentikannya. "Chagiyya, ganti dulu bajumu "

"Ah nde, kau benar" Saengi langsung masuk ke kamar diikuti Joongie dibelakangnya. Jika biasanya Joongie yang memilih baju, kini Saengi yang memilihkan baju untuk Joongie.

"Pakai ini" Saengi menyerahkan kemeja berwarna soft pink dengan inisial YS di sakunya. Ya itu memang baju Saengi. Dan juga celana putih selutut dan tak lupa Saengi memberikan sepatu sneakers berwarna putih pink senada dengan baju Joongie.

Yang jelas itu adalah style Saengi yang manis dan imut. Sedangkan Joongie hanya bisa menatap naas pakaian itu. "Waeyo ?" tanya our innocent Saengi dengan watados-nya.

"Saengi, ini bajumu dan ini pink. Aku tak mau memakai pink Chagi"

"Pakai saja "

"Andwe "

"Aku bilang pakai Joongie, kau tak menghargaiku" Saengi kesal dan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur.

"Tapi chagi, mengapa aku harus memakai pink begini ?"Joongie duduk didekatnya dan mengusap bahu Saengi.

"Bukankah kau senang jika aku memakainya, jadi jika sekali-kali kau yang memakainya tak masalah bukan"

"Tapi chagi..." Joongie menghentikan kata-katanya menatap wajah Saengi yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku hanya memintamu memakainya mengapa tak mau sih ?"

"Tapi chagi, bagaimana dengan orang yang melihatku?"

"Kau selalu begitu, kau mengaturku tapi tak mau aku mengaturmu. Kau menyebalkan Joongie"

"Aish... arrasseo aku akan memakainya"

Akhirnya Joongie mengalah dan memakainya. Meski Joongie terlihat tampan namun ia tak menyukai warna pink dan Saengi sangat tahu akan hal itu namun salahkan Saengi yang seakan tak peduli dengan wajah memelas mendekati Joongie dan memakaikan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna putih dan memakaikannya anting salib di telinga kanannya. Benar – benar style Saengi.

Joongie hanya bisa menatap naas dirinya yang terkesan imut dan menggemaskan dengan rambutnya yang kini sudah berwarna coklat terang.

Saengi memilih celana pendek berwarna putih dengan kemeja biru muda berdasi kupu-kupu dan memakai topi putih yang membuat ia semakin terlihat manis. #Ala Song Calling 4 U MV#

.

.

At Resto

.

.

Mereka sampai disebuah restoran seafood. Selama hidupnya, Saengi sama sekali tak menyukai Seafood dan tak mau memakannya. Namun kali ini ia mengajak Joongie ke sana, dan bukan ke resto langganan Saengi.

"Aku mau makan kepiting."

"Mwo ? "

"Nde Joongie, kepiting"

Joongie teringat perkataan Ummanya, agar menghindari makan kepiting karena nanti anaknya akan menjadi sangat nakal dan tak mau diatur. 'Hah, baru dua minggu dalam perut saja sudah tak bisa diatur, bagaimana jika sudah keluar nanti ?' Joongie sibuk membatin dan memandang segala menu kepiting di buku menu tiu. Tak memperhatikan Saengi yang sudah sibuk memesan segala macam kepiting.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, pelayan datang dan mengantarkan pesanan Saengi. Satu pelayan berbaju hitam dan diikuti beberapa pelayan di belakangnya. Joongie hanya bisa cengo melihat apa yang di bawa pelayan itu.

"White Pepper Crab, Butter Crab, Steamed Crab, Ginger and Spring Onion Crab, Salted Egg Crab dengan ukuran large." Pelayan itu meletakkan semua crab diatas meja besar di depan Saengi dan Joongie.

Joongi yang shock hanya bisa menelan salivanya. Ya, pastinya memang makanan ini enak namun ini terlalu banyak. 'Bukan masalah uang tapi apa bisa Saengi menghabiskannya ?' Joongie terus membatin dan semakin terkejut melihat beberapa pelayan membawa meja dorong dan Koki yang berdiri disisi meja dorong itu.

"Seasonal Fish in Claypot akan dimasak langsung oleh koki kami, silahkan menikmati " Pelayan berbaju hitam itu meninggalkan meja Joongie dan Saengi seraya meletakkan desert semangkuk besar Mango Cream dengan potongan semangka berbentuk dadu di tengahnya.

Saengi tersenyum lebar melihat makanan yang ada didepannya. Dan Joongie hanya memandang miris pada Saengi dan Koki yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ayo chagiyya, makan !" ajak Saengi pada Joongie. Namun sayang Joongie sudah kehilangan nafsunya untuk makan.

Saengi seakan tak peduli dengan pandangan heran Joongie, ia sama sekali tak memikirkan bagaimana tanggapan dan pandangan Joongie padanya. Ia terus menghisap cangkang kepiting itu dengan semangat dan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah manisnya dan sesekali meminum jusnya.

Joongie hanya menikmati desertnya saja. Rasanya ia sudah kenyang dengan melihat Saengi yang terus menjepit kepiting dengan tang itu dan menikmati Seasonal fish di claypotnya.

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang dari dua jam, Saengi sudah sukses menghabiskan semua makanan itu. "Emmm... enak sekali" Saengi menjilat bibir atasnya dan merasa sangat kekenyangan.

"Kau tahu Chagiyya, jika makan kepiting nanti anak kita akan nakal dan susah diatur. Apa kau tak takut ?"tanya Joongie hati-hati karena takut menyinggung perasaan Saengi.

"Apakah benar begitu ? Mengapa kau tak bilang dari tadi? Aku tak mau anakku nakal, dia harus manis dan cantik seperti aku. Joongie bagaimana ini, aku sudah menghabiskan semua kepiting itu ?" Saengi memandang Joongie dengan wajahnya yang merona dan memerah, ia akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Gwenchana chagiiya, meski nakal aku akan menyayanginya" kata Joongie lembut dan tentu saja Saengi menyambut dengan wajah gembiranya hingga sebuah ide terlintas di otak cantik Saengi.

"Joongie, bagaimana kalau kita makan yang lain. Mungkin akan membuat anak kita menjadi baik karena pengaruh kepiting itu akan hilang dari dalam perutku. Pelayan !"

Saengi kembali memesan berbagai macam menu ikan dan udang, 'Oh My lovely Saengi, mengapa kau jadi rakus begini sih ?" Joongie hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak tahan dengan Saengi.

.

.

Karena kebanyakan makan Saengi menjadi lemas dan tertidur selama perjalanan pulang. Hari itu sudah sore dan Joongie menggendong Saengi dan menidurkannya di atas kasurnya.

Wajah Saengi yang tiba-tiba saja memerah dan penuh dengan bercak-bercak coklat yang aneh.

'Oh tidak, kau alergi chagiyya ' batin Joongie mengamati seluruh tubuh Saengi.

"Joongie... panas " Saengi terus merintih memanggil Joongie. Ia merasakan tubuhnya panas dan gatal. Saengi terus menggaruk kulitnya yang mulai penuh dengan merah-merah dan bercak coklat.

"Chagiyya jangan digaruk aku akan membawamu kedokter, Aish "

Joongie langsung membimbing Saengi ke Mobil dan melarikannya ke sebuah rumah sakit dan menemui dokter langganan keluarganya.

"Dokter Kuo, bagaimana keadaan Saengi dok ?" Joongie mendekati Dokter yang telah selesai memeriksa Saengi dan membiusnya hingga ia tertidur.

"Dia alergi kepiting, mengapa kau membiarkannya memakan kepiting? Kandungannya itu baru dua minggu Joongie, kau harus lebih hati-hati menjaganya."

"Aku sungguh tak tahu dia alerghi dokter, selama ini dia tak pernah memakan seafood." Joongie menundukkan wajahnya tanda ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada Saengi.

"Arrasseo, ini adalah obat alerghinya. Pastikan kau menyuntikkannya padanya. Aku tahu dia tak bisa meminum obat apapun jadi suntikkan ini padanya saat ia tertidur."

Dokter itu meninggalkan Joongie yang masih memandangi Saengi dengan kulit yang penuh bercak coklat dan wajahnya yang begitu merah.

"Joongie chagi, bagaimana dengan Saengiku ?" Wookie dan Jong Woon datang segera setelah mendengar Saengi masuk rumah Sakit. "Ommona chagiyya, kenapa sampai begini ?" Umma menangisi Saengi dan menggenggam kuat tangannya.

"Hyung, kandungan Saengi Hyung tak bermasalah kan ?" tanya Junnie yang muncul di belakang Appa.

"Nde Joongie apa ini mengakibatkan hal buruk pada cucuku ?" Jong Woon mendekati Joongie dengan wajahnya yang begitu ketakutan.

"Appa, Umma, Junnie mianhe aku tak bisa menjaganya. Aku lengah hingga tak tahu dia alerghi, tapi kata dokter kandungannya itu tak apa. Dia memang harus menghindari makan Seafood."

.

.

Masuk usia tiga bulan, Saengi semakin susah diatur. Ia semakin semaunya sendiri dan selalu menyuruh Joongie melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dan terkadang aneh dan masuk akal. Seperti pagi ini.

Pagi yang indah itu, Joongie dibangunkan dengan suara tangisan Saengi. Joongie yang akhir-akhir ini memang tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak akhirnya bangun dan menemukan Saengi yang terisak ditepi ranjangnya."Waeyo Chagiyya, mengapa menangis ?"

"Joongie, apa aku bertambah gemuk ? "

.

Tuing...

.

Saengi menjadi sangat sensitive satu hal saja yang mengganggu pikirannya maka ia akan segera menangis.

Pertanyaan boodoh itu adalah pertanyaan yang seringkali ditanyakan Saengi 'Apa aku bertambah gemuk ?'. Karena memang perut Saengi yang sudah agak membuncit dan padat, itu membuat Saengi frustasi. "Joongie, bisakah isi diperutku ini dipindahkan ke perutmu ?"

"Mwo !" Joongie berteriak kaget dan membelalakkan mata bulatnya. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir, entah rencana dan hal gila apa yang dipikirkan Saengi."Maksudmu apa chagi ?"

"Joongie, jika aku yang namja ini bisa hamil maka kau juga bisa hamil. Jadi bisakah kau meminta Dokter Kuo memindahkan isi diperutku ini ke perutmu ? Aku merasa pusing dan lelah Joongie-ah. Dan aku juga merasa gemuk dan tak cantik lagi"

"Chagi, itu tak bisa dilakukan" Joongie memandang lembut Saengi yang sedang meringkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya itu. "Kau tak mau melakukannya ya ?"Saengi balik menatap tajam pada Joongie.

"Bukan begitu Chagi, itu kan anak kita. Kenapa kau malah melempar-lemparnya seperti itu ?" Joongie mengusap lembut punggung Saengi yang berbalut piyama tipis berbahan sutera itu.

"Arrasseo"Saengi masih menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya. Kemudian dia menatap Joongie dengan matanya yang masih basah karena menangis. Joongie mengusap air mata itu dan tersenyum pada Saengi.

"Mengapa kau tak mau menyentuhku lagi ? Atau aku memang sudah tak menarik lagi ?" Saengi berpose di depan kaca besar dan menatap miris pada tubuhnya. Ia menaikkan piyamanya yang longgar hingga terlihat perutnya yang agak buncit.

Joongie terdiam, inilah kesalahan utamanya. Ia tak pernah menyentuh Saengi lagi sejak seminggu pernikahan mereka. Sejak dokter mengatakan Saengi hamil, bukan karena tak mau tapi karena Joongie takut perbuatannya itu akan mengganggu janin yang ada di dalam perut Saengi.

"Itu karena aku takut nanti akan membahayakan aegya kita?" Joongie mendekati Saengi dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau tak mencintaiku lagi, bilang saja begitu" Saengi membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Joongie.

"Bilang saja kau tak menginginkan aku lagi. Atau kau memang ingin mencari wanita normal untuk melampiaskan semuanya. Aku tahu itu Joongie." Saengi mulai terisak. Ia terus menutup wajahnya dan menunduk menangisi nasibnya.

"Wookie Umma, Joongie sudah tak mencintaiku Umma" Saengi merintih memanggil Umma mertuanya.

Saengi mulai menangis. Ia merasa tak dicintai dan tak berguna lagi. Ia melepaskan lengan Joongie di pinggangnya dan duduk di lantai. Menangis dengan pilunya hingga tak bersuara.

Joongie dengan senang hati akan melakukannya, jika Saengi sedang tidak hamil. Joongie memang sungguh takut akan membahayakan calon anaknya yang baru beberapa bulan di perut Saengi itu.

"Aku mencintaimu chagiyya" Joongie berusaha menenangkannya. "Ahni... Kau tak mencintaiku."

Joongie mendekati Saengi dan mencium lembut lehernya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu dan bukan orang lain." Sengi menutup matanya menikmati jilatan Joongie pada lehernya.

Sejujurnya Saengi sangat merindukan sentuhan Joongie. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tak melakukan hal itu. Saengi memegangi kepala Joongie yang menyusup dari leher belakangnya yang kini tengah menghisap leher putihnya.

"Enghh..."

Saengi melenguh akibat hisapan yang diberikan Joongie pada lehernya. Saengi menggigit kuat bibirnya berusaha menahan geli yang menguasai tubuhnya.

Joongie menghentikan aksinya dan memandang lekat wajah Saengi, membawanya keatas king size bed mereka.

"Mianhe chagie bukan aku tak mencintaimu, aku sungguh tak ingin kau merasa sakit. Tapi ini kau yang memintaku jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kau menyesal nantinya" Saengi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Joongie.

Dan mulailah permainan itu. Joongie mencium lembut bibir Saengi dan tangan pintarnya menarik pemantik lampu dan gelap.

**TBC...**

Gomawo buat **KANGKYUMI, Min Hye Jun, Chie chan 137, Angel Fishy, Mutyotter ,Minami, YuyaLoveSungmin, eunmi, Kyujong Lara Saengi, Nae Baby Kyu, Kim Hye Ree, and **temen lain yang udah ngereview...

Jeongmal Gomawoyo... Your review is my personal spirit...

And review again please...


	12. Chapter 12

**TWO HEART**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Youngshimi / Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Jung Min

- Kim Jong Woon x Wookie

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Slight KYUSAENG (Kim Kyu Joong x Heo Young Saeng) #meski author gag rela gag papa dah#

Genre : Romance / Drama/ Hurt / Comfort /HUMOR...!

Warning : Its YAOI not Homo... ! I hate that when people just read and they say it was too bad... better don't read anyways or then i wish that very annoying person will go to hell quickly...

THIS FIC JUST FOR YAOI LOVERS

Summarry : Memulai hidup yang baru, saling menghargai dan mengasihi. Belajar untuk benar-benar mencintai dengan sepenuh hati. "Aku rela berkorban apapun untukmu."

Gamsahamnida

Happy Reading

**Chapter 12**

**.**

**.**

**John Prince Street, London**

**.**

**.**

Kyu dan Min, mengambil home schooling untuk beberapa bulan hingga lulus high school. Kyu telah meminta cuti selama satu tahun dari London College of Fashion, bagian dari University of the Arts London. Universitas yang memberikan beasiswa bagi Min. Dan untunglah rektor dari Universitas itu dapat memahami alasan Kyu dan Min.

Hari ini bulan ketiga Min dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter. Bukan suatu keterkejutan bagi Min karena dia tahu dia akan hamil. Namun yang tak ia sangka hal yang ia lakukan secara tak sengaja itu akan membuatnya hamil.

Saat ini Min tengah duduk di sofa putih yang nyaman, menaikkan kakinya dan memakan cemilannya. Ia mengingat masa yang takkan ia lupakan bersama Kyu.

**Flashback On**

Kyu melihat Min yang masih menatap Joongie dengan tatapan kosongnya, akhirnya karena tak tahan Kyu membawa Min keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka menuju balkon yang ada di kamar Kyu.

"Min-ah... gwenchana ?" tanya Kyu seraya mengusap bahu Min.

"Nde, gwenchanayo. Aku hanya belum bisa melihat mereka saja, apakah sangat terlihat jika aku sedang terluka ?" kata Min berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Uljima Min-ah, kita akan kuat bersama-sama. Bukankah kau yakin padaku"

Kyu lalu merengkuh Min dalam pelukannya. Mengusap rambut lembut Min dan mencium keningnya.

"Percayalah padaku Min, kita akan berusaha bersama – sama " kata Kyu seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Mata Kyu menatap wajah cantik Min dengan mata yang memerah, Kyu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Saranghaeyo..." kata Kyu.

Kemudian Kyu mencium Min dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, mengeratkan pelukannya. Meski Min belum membalas ciumannya ia tetap menekan lembut bibir yang masih hambar dan kering karena menangis itu.

Kyu lalu menekan tengkuk Min dan memperdalam ciumannya. Saat itulah Min membalas pelukan Kyu dan merasakan itu Kyu lalu mencoba melumat bibir bawah Min dengan lembut hingga agak sedikit membuka lalu ia memasukkan lidahnya.

Mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan saling menautkan lidah sesekali saling mendorong dan tanpa mereka tahu, Joongie dan Saengi sedang melihat mereka dan tersenyum kemudian menutup pintu kamar Kyu.

Kyu terus melumat bibir Min, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh yang lemah dan bergetar itu. Min mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kyu. Membalas ciuman Kyu dan mulai menggigit bibir bawah Kyu. Ia tak lagi merasakan apapun, dalam hatinya hanya ingin membahagiakan orang yang akan menopang hidupnya kelak.

Dengan pelan Kyu menuntun Min hingga sampai di atas king size bednya. Meninidih tubuh yang mulai berkeringat dan terus menciumnya. Kyu menyingkirkan jacket Min dan membuka satu persatu kancingnya. Min terus terbuai dengan ciuman Kyu dan malah sibuk memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Kyu.

Tak mempedulikan kini tubuhnya sedang di manjakan oleh Kyu. Tangan pintar Kyu telah membuka ikat pinggang Min dan perlahan menurunkan zippernya. Kyu mulai mendominasi ciumannya dan kini tak membiarkan Min menguasainya. Kyu menghisap kuat bibir Min dan tangan jahilnya memainkan nipple Min dengan pintarnya.

"Enghh"

Min terus mengerang menahan semua rasa geli yang menggelitik di perutnya. Tubuhnya memanas dan berkeringat, membuat Kyu semakin ikut panas. Kyu terus menekan dan melumat bibir itu, minghisapnya kuat dan memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Min. Tangannya yang satu tak dapat ia gerakkan karena di cengkeram dengan kuatnya oleh Min yang berusaha menahan geli didalam tubuhnya. Kyu menurunkan lidahnya menjilati bibir Min dan bermain didagu Min. Sesekali menggigit dan Min terus mengerang lirih di telinga Kyu. Kyu melanjutkan aksinya, menghisap dada Min dan memberikan bercak merah dimana-mana. Ia sengaja tak mau menghisap leher Min agar tak meninggalkan bekas saat hari pernikahan 2 hari lagi.

Kyu menjilat nipple Min dengan lembut dan menekannya sedikit keras. Membuat Min terus mengerang dan menggenggam kuat tangan Kyu. Sedangkan tangan bebas Kyu telah sangat sibuk bermain di nipple kiri Min. menjepitnya dan memilinnya sesuka hatinya membuat nipple itu memerah dan menegang.

Jilatan Kyu turun dan menemukan perut Min yang putih dan rata itu. Kyu menghisapnya kuat dan terus menjilati dimana-mana. Min hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan calon suaminya itu. Tangan Kyu yang menyusup kedalam celana panjang Min tengah sibuk meremas junior Min yang mulai menegang dan.

Kyu mengangkat wajahnya dan terus meremas junior Min. Ia menatap Min yang sedang menggelinjang hebat menahan sensasi yang baru pertama kali Min rasakan. Kyu menghentikan remasannya sejenak dan tersenyum saat Min menghentikan cengkramannya pada tangan kiri Kyu.

Segera saja Kyu menarik turun celana dan boxer Min bersamaan dan terlihatlah junior Min yang sudah minta tolong untuk ditenangkan itu.

Min hanya memalingkan wajahnya malu dan terus menutup mata serta menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan juniornya berada diruangan lembab dan hangat milik Kyu. Kyu mengangkat kaki Min di pundaknya dan mulutnya sibuk memberikan blowjob untuk Min.

"Ayo, kulum Min. Basahi dengan salivamu " Kyu menyodorkan tiga jarinya dan dengan senang hati Min mengulumnya. Setelah penuh dengan Saliva, kyu langsung mencoba menembus hole Min dengan satu jarinya.

"Ahhh !" Min menjerit merasakan holenya yang dimasuki paksa oleh jari nakal Kyu. Namun Kyu tetap meneruskan blowjobnya hingga Min terus mengerang antara sakit dan nikmat. Kyu terus mencoba memasukkan jarinya, hingga dapat masuk seluruhnya dan meniamkannya sebentar.

Merasa nafas Min sudah kembali teratur Kyu menggerakkan jarinya sedikit demi sedikit dengan pelan hingga lama-lama Min terbiasa dan Kyu semain mempercepat temponya. "Ahhh !" Min kembali menjerit saat jari Kyu dihentakkan dengan kerasnya hingga mengenai spot di dalam hole Min yang membuat Min serasa melayang.

Kyu semakin mempercepat blowjobnya, memainkan lidahnya pada pucuk Junior Min dan menghisapnya kuat. Jari nakalnya pun terus menyodok spot itu membuat Min menggelinjang hebat karena kegelian.

"Akhh... aku keluar ahhhh !" Min berteriak dan mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut Kyu. Dengan senang hati Kyu menelannya tapi tidak semua, ia memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium Min membagi cairan Min.

"Feel it baby, does it feel good for you ?" Kyu memundurkan lagi tubuhnya dan berkonsentrasi memajumundurkan jarinya dan terus menyodok spot itu. "Ahh !" Min kembali menjerit saat Kyu mencoba memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus dan tanpa ampun Kyu terus mencoba memasukkannya.

"Kyu, sakiit " Min merintih lirih dan Kyu hanya bisa memandangnya tanpa berniat menghentikan aksinya. "Sedikit lagi Min, sebentar saja maka setelah ini kau akan merasa lebih baik." Kyu mencoba memasukkan jarinya perlahan hingga akhirnya dapat masuk semua.

Ia mencoba menggerakkannya perlahan memaju mundurkannya hingga akhirnya hole Min relaks dan memudahkannya untuk melakukan trustnya. Kyu semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan berusaha memperlebar hole Min. Saat ia rasa hole Min telah siap ia segera melepaskan pengait ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan sedikit celananya dan boxernya hingga terbebaslah juniornya yang sudah menegang hebat itu.

Ia memposisikan juniornya di depan hole Min dan dengan cepat mengganti jarinya dengan juniornya yang big size itu. "Akhhh !" sekali lagi Min menjerit kesakitan saat benda besar itu memaksa masuk dan mengoyak holenya. Min mencengkerap kuat seprei kasur Kyu dan menahan sakit di holenya itu.

Kyu terus mencoba memasukkan juniornya hingga telah masuk seluruhnya dan memulai gerakannya dengan pelan. Kyu sedikit menarik tubuh Min yang sudah penuh keringat itu mendekat kepadanya dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Kyu memaju mundurkan tubuhnya pelan dan lembut. Hingga ia mendengar suara desahan Min dan junior Min yang kembali menegang. Kyu mempercepat gerakannya dan memperdalamnya hingga mengenai spot sensitive Min dan terus menyodoknya dengan keras.

Min terus mengerang menahan nikmat yang menguasai seluruh tubuhnya dan Kyu semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga akhirnya Min mengeluarkan precum. Tubuh Min melengkung hebat dan akhirnya ...

"Akkhhh, Kyu ! Aku keluar akh !" Min meneriakkan nama Kyu dan mulai mengatur nafasnya kembali sambil merasakan Kyu yang terus menyodok spotnya. Namun tiba -tiba Kyu semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan terus menyodok spot itu.

Junior Min kembali menegang dan tubuhnya terus memanas. Kyu semakin memperdalam trustnya dan terus mempercepat merasakan ia akan cum lagi."Kyu, akuhh akan keluar lagihh"

"Ayo, bersamaku " Kyu mengocok Junior Min dan tak lama kemudian terdengarlah jeritan lepas dari Kyu dan Min bersamaan.

Kyu langsung melepaskan juniornya perlahan dan ia menidurkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Min yang penuh dengan keringat. Kyu membuka kemejanya dan membuka penuh celananya di sisi Min. Min yang melihatnya hanya bisa blushing tak karuan.

"Jangan malu begitu, sebentar lagi kau akan terbiasa melihatku naked. Aku mau mandi, kau mau ikut ?" tawar Kyu mendekati wajah Min dan mengusap keringat Min yang memenuhi wajah cantik itu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Min, Kyu langsung mengangkat tubuh Min dan membaringkannya di dalam bathtub besar di kamar mandi pribadinya.

" Mengapa langsung membawaku kesini, lepaskan dulu kemeja dan jaketku, ini sangat panas tahu." Kata Min yang masih terduduk lemah bersandar ke bathtub itu. Namun Kyu malah mengambil shower dan menyiram tubuh Min dengan air hangat.

"Biarkan saja begitu Min, kau terlihat lebih seksi jika basah." Kata Kyu seraya berdiri didalam bathtub itu. Tangannya memegang batang shower dan terus menyirami tubuh Min hingga basah semua. Setelah melihat Min basah, Kyu meletakkan shower itu kesamping dan mulai mendekati wajah Min dan menjilatinya lembut. Kyu mendekati telinga Min dan sedikit mengulumnya, menggigit dan menjilatinya lagi.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi, mungkin didalam air terasa lebih dingin" bisik Kyu pada Min saat itu.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Aku pulang !" teriak Kyu yang baru saja pulang berbelanja. Min memintanya berbelanja karena memang kulkas mereka kosong. Namun Kyu yang melihat Min hanya diam dan tersenyum berjalan dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara dan mendekati Min dari belakang. "Chagie, apa yang kau pikirkan ?" bisik Kyu hingga sukses mengagetkan Min.

"Ah, ahniyo. Aku tak memikirkan apapun." Namun wajah Min yang terlanjur memerah membuat Kyu semakin ingin menggodanya. "Ayo katakan padaku Min ?" Kyu bertanya pada Min dan mendudukkan dirinya disisi Min yang saat itu hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek saja. Hari itu memang sangat panas, makannya Kyu lebih memilih berbelanja sendiri dan meninggalkan Min di rumah.

"Jangan dekat-dekat," kata Min lalu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya. Tapi Kyu yang memang menjadi pervert setelah melihat Min dengan pakaian yang menggoda itu malah terus duduk memepet pada Min. "Aish ! Aku bilang jangan dekat-dekat"

Min memalingkan wajahnya yang tersenyum karena tingkah Kyu dan tak ayal jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang. Namun tiba-tiba rasa dilidahnya ingin memakan sesuatu. Min membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangkap wajah Kyu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kyu, bisakah kau menolongku ?" Min menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berbalik mendekati Kyu. Kyu malah memeluk istrinya itu dan menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung Min. "Kau mau apa ? Panas – panas begini, apa mau aku dinginkan ?"

Min mengangguk pelan dan sedikit mendorong Kyu hingga Kyu tertidur dan Min menindih tubuh Kyu. Min memainkan jarinya di dada Kyu yang hanya memakai kaos berwarna putih tipis. Min mendekati wajah Kyu dan menjilat bibirnya. "Kyu, aku mau mangga ?"

"Mwo ?" Kyu yang sudah panas tak karuan kontan saja kaget saat mendengar Min bertingkah seperti itu hanya meminta mangga. "Gampang saja, akan aku belikan untukmu."

"Tapi aku ingin yang masih di pohon, dan aku akan memetiknya sendiri" pinta Min dengan semakin menindih tubuh Kyu dan menekannya hingga Kyu terus saja berdebar dibuatnya. "Tapi pohon mangga, apa ada disini chagi ?" Kyu terlihat bingung.

Namun Min menatapnya dengan mata yang sudah memerah, 'Akhh, dia akan menangis' Kyu memeluk erat Min dan mengusap pipinya dengan satu tangannya yang lain. "Kajja kita cari pohon mangganya."

Ia mengingat bahwa kelasnya pernah berkunjung ke Kebun Botani Kew, The Royal Botanical Garden Kew yang terletak di barat daya kota London. "Kajja big baby, kita bersiap. Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan dan kita mencari pohon mangga."

Min langsung berdiri dan bersiap ia melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Kyu. Ia menyeret Kyu yang masih asyik tiduran disofa."Kyu, kajja aku ingin kau memilihkan baju untukku,"pinta Min dengan manja dan mendorong Kyu masuk ke kamar mereka.

Namun Min, dia adalah calon designer yang sangat selektif jika memilih pakaian. "But baby, nanti kalau aku pilihkan kau tak suka dan tak mau memakainya." Inilah yang memang selalu terjadi. Setiap kali Kyu meminta Min memakai sesuatu Min tak akan memakainya dan selalu semaunya sendiri. Malah yang ada Min yang mengatur dan mendandani Kyu.

Min duduk di kasur dan terdiam. Ia memandang sandal rumahnya yang berkepala kuda dan terus fokus memandang sendal itu. Kyu tahu Min sedang marah dan ngambek (?). Ia duduk disisi Min dan memeluk bahunya, menyandarkan kepala Min pada dadanya dan mencium pucuk kepala Min.

"Aku hanya tak mau jika terlihat memaksamu melakukan apa yang aku mau chagi, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

"Tapi Kyu, aku ingin kau memilihkan baju untukku. Mengapa kau tak mau ? Apa susahnya memperhatikan aku ? Atau kau hanya pura-pura mencintaiku ? Apa kau masih mengingat Saengi ?" Min merasa terpukul dan sendiri. Ia memang sudah merelakan Joongie pada Saengi dan mencoba mencintai Kyu. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Kyu pernah mencintai Saengi tak pernah hilang dari ingatan Min.

Kyu berusaha sabar dan menatap wajah Min yang sudah basah karena menangis. Min hanya terisak lirih tak bersuara dan terus mengeluarkan air matanya. Kyu mengusapnya pelan dan mencium dahi Min yang agak panas. "Chagi, kau demam." Kyu menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Min.

"Tak usah berpura-pura memperhatikan aku. Tak ada yang memperhatikan aku. Semuanya menyayangi Saengi dan tak ada satupun yang tersisa untukku. Umma..." Min terus meracau tak jelas sembari mengobrak abrik meja riasnya mencari ponselnya.

Kyu memeluk Min dari belakang dan mencoba menghentikan amarah Min. "Chagi, kau adalah kebahagiaanku. Aku mencintaimu, really love you. Please don't say that nobody's love you coz it was me that always here for you."

"Kau berbohong, kau tak mencintaiku" Min terus meracau dan menangis. Kyu memeluknya erat untuk menenangkannya. Seperti yang biasanya terjadi. Min memang sensitive, ya mungkin semua orang hamil begitu. Min selalu mengungkit Saengi dan kesendiriannya jika Kyu tak menurutinya.

"Chagiyya, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu 'kan itu ?" Min hanya menggeleng kepalanya dan menutup telinganya. Tak mau mendengarkan Kyu berbicara. Dia terus menangis dan meronta.

"Uljima chagiyya, tenangkan dirimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau bilang ingin memetik buah mangga, mengapa malah jadi begini ?" Kyu mencoba menenangkan Min.

"Aku tak mau memakannya lagi, aku tak ingin apapun. Aku ingin sendiri. Pergi !" Min sedikit membentak dan meronta melepaskan pelukan Kyu. Kyu terus menciumi dan memeluknya erat. "Aku tak akan pergi chagiyya."

Min mulai tenang dan Kyu mengendurkan pelukannya. Lengan Kyu masih setia melingkar di pinggang Min. Kyu mencium leher Min dan menghisapnya hingga terlihatlah bercak merah yang menghiasi leher putih itu.

"Enghh, Kyuhhh hentikan. Ahh jangan menggodakuhh" Lenguhan Min terdengar begitu sexy ditelinga Kyu. Kyu yang memang sudah memanas dari tadi malah memikirkan hal ini untuk mendinginkan Min.

"Kajja baby, sepertinya kau harus membantuku dulu mendinginkan tubuhku." Kyu merbisik pada telinga Min dan menjilatnya. Kyu menuntun Min ke kasur mereka dan Min yang merasa tergoda sudah tak memikirkan kekesalannya lagi. Kini ia sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya. Meremas Junior Kyu.

"Akhh, pintar chagi. " Kyu Meracau tak jelas menggigit bibirnya menikmati servis yang diberikan oleh Min, sedang tangannya masih sibuk menelusup kedalam kaos Min dan bermain dengan nipple Min.

.

.

**RUMAH HYUNSAENG DI KOREA**

.

.

"Joongie aku ingin makan. Aku lapar." Saengi membangunkan Joongie yang masih tertidur pagi itu.

Saengi terus mengguncang tubuh Joongie. Saengi sudah tak mengalami morning sick lagi, tapi tetap saja terkadang ia tak bisa menahan air liurnya yang memohon ingin makan sesuatu.

Saengi terus mengguncang tubuh Joongie dan akhirnya suaminya itu bangun dari tidur paginya. Karena memang Joongie baru tidur pukul 4 tadi setelah melakukan 'this and that thing' dengan Saengi. Namun Saengi yang seakan tak lelah, terbangun karena kelaparan.

"Chagi, kau mau makan apa ?" Kata Joongie sekenanya. Ia masih sibuk menguap dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dikasur mereka. "Aku mau Bibimbap dengan Kimchi, bisa kau buatkan chagi ?"

"Ah itu sih gampang." Joongie langsung berdiri meraih ponsel dimejanya, namun naas ponsel itu direbut Saengi dan melemparnya ke kasur. "Jangan telfon Wookie Umma, aku ingin kau yang membuatkannya untukku"

"Mwo !" Joongie berteriak shock. Saengi hanya mengangguk imut menatap Joongie. "Tapi chagi, aku tak bisa membuatnya. Lagi pula itu makanan pedas, kau tak boleh makan itu" Joongie berusaha melarang Saengi.

"Aku mau itu Joongie, apa kau tak mendengarkan aku ?"

"Kimchinya sudah aku siapkan, jadi kau tinggal membuat bibimbapnya. Aku mau kau memasak nasi dan sayurannya tauge, bayam, pucuk pakis kering, lobak, jamur shiitake dan lettuce. Aku tak mau daging, tapi aku mau sambal yang pedas."

"Tapi chagi, kimchinya berbahaya untukmu. Apa tak sebaiknya jangan memakai sambal dan kimchi ?"

"Joongie" panggil Saengi lembut pada Joongie. Ia sudah menatap suaminya itu dengan mata memelasnya."Aku sungguh ingin makan itu. Kumohon, aku ingin makan yang pedas. Rasanya air liurku sudah keluar semua dengan membayangkannya saja "

Saengi merangkak ke kasur dan mendekati Joongie. Ia memeluk dada Joongie dan meletakkan kepalanya disana. Ia tidak menangis, tapi sedang merajuk. Joongie memang tak bisa masak, ditambah lagi Saengi yang hamil tak boleh makan pedas. Joongie mencium pucuk kepala Saengi dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Chagi, bukankah kau menyayangi calon anak kita ?" Joongie bertanya dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

Saengi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, hingga memberikan rasa geli pada dada Joongie. "Jadi jangan menyiksa calon anak kita dengan memakan makanan pedas seperti itu. Lagipula kau kan tak suka pedas, nanti perutmu sakit bagaimana ?"

"Joongie, mengapa kau tak mau membuatnya ?" Saengi mulai berbicara lirih dengan suaranya yang bergetar. 'Dia sedang menggunakan cara yang paling ampuh, menangis' batin Joongie.

Joongie mengangkat tubuhnya dan bersandar pada dinding di sisi kasurnya. Ia sedikit menarik Saengi ke pelukannya. "Bagaimana jika kita makan bibimpabnya saja tanpa sambal. Mungkin aku bisa membuatnya untukmu."

Tapi Saengi seakan tak menerima penawaran apapun. Ia tetap bersikeras untuk menggunakan sambal dan kimchinya. Akhirnya dengan usaha yang begitu keras dan sukses membuat dapur berantakkan selama 3 jam, Joongie bisa membuat bibimpabnya meski dengan bentuk dan rupa yang sungguh sangat tidak cantik.

Jongie meletakkannya pada periuk keramiknya dan menatanya dengan cantik, setidaknya itu menurutnya. Saengi menatap hasil karya Joongie dengan mata yang berbinar. "Nah, chagi makanlah. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau makan kimchi. Hanya sambal itu saja sudah cukup."

"Gomawo chagi, meski pasti rasanya aneh tapi aku senang kau mau membuatnya untukku,"Saengi memulai makan pagi yang sudah menjelang siang itu. Joongie hanya menatapnya berharap tak membahayakancalon anaknya.

**TBC...**

Gomawo buat **KANGKYUMI, Min Hye Jun, Chie chan 137, Angel Fishy, Mutyotter ,Minami, YuyaLoveSungmin, eunmi, Kyujong Lara Saengi, Nae Baby Kyu, Kim Hye Ree, Minami and **temen lain yang udah ngereview...

Jeongmal Gomawoyo... Your review is my personal spirit...

And review again please...


	13. Chapter 13

**TWO HEART**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Youngshimi / Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Jung Min

- Kim Jong Woon x Wookie

- Kevin x Marumir (Ki Bum)

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

KYUMIN (Kim Kyu Joong x Park Jung Min)

KEMARU (KEVIN X MARUMIR )

Genre : Romance / Drama/ Hurt / Comfort /HUMOR...!

Warning : Its YAOI not Homo... ! I hate that when people just read and they say it was too bad... better don't read anyways or then i wish that very annoying person will go to hell quickly...

THIS FIC JUST FOR YAOI LOVERS

Summarry : Memulai hidup yang baru, saling menghargai dan mengasihi. Belajar untuk benar-benar mencintai dengan sepenuh hati. "Aku rela berkorban apapun untukmu."

Gamsahamnida

Happy Reading

**Chapter 13**

**Skip Time**

**John Prince Street, London**

**.**

**.**

"Min, bagaimana perutmu ? Sakit tidak ?" tanya Wookie pada menantunya. "Ahni Umma. Aku merasa baik dan sehat." Ini adalah minggu ke 33 kehamilan Min. Wookie sudah datang ke Inggris sejak kehamilan Min berusia 25 minggu. Ia terlalu khawatir pada Min.

"Min, kau dan Kyu sudah menyiapkan nama ?"

"Nde Umma, kami ingin menamai putra kami Kevin. Aku ingin dia cantik dan tampan seperti malaikat" Min menatap gambar bayi malaikat kecil dikamarnya. Wookie sengaja menempel gambar itu.

"Nde, Umma juga ingin cucu Umma tampan dan manis seperti malaikat. Makannya Umma sengaja membawa gambar itu dari Korea. Hmmm, Umma ingin segera menggendong cucu Umma." Min tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ummanya. Wookie mendekati player dan memainkan musik bethoven shimpony yang menenangkan.

Wookie selalu melakukan itu agar perasaan Min selalu tenang. Kini Kyu tengah sibuk kuliah dan menyelesaikan tugasnya jadi saat melahirkan nanti Kyu bisa terus menemani Min dan fokus memperhatikannya.

Wookie duduk disisi Min dan menyandarkan kepala Min pada dadanya. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Min dan menciumnya. "Umma menyayangimu chagi, tetaplah sehat untuk kami dan calon anakmu"

.

.

**RUMAH HYUNSAENG DI KOREA**

.

.

"Umma, Joongie kemana ?" Saengi berjalan menuruni tangga dengan pelan. Perutnya yang membuncit membuatnya tak leluasa bergerak. "Chagi, jangan keluar kamar dan naik turun tangga begitu" Umma Saengi langsung saja menuntun putranya dan mendudukkannya ke sofa.

"Joongie sedang pergi ke kantor Appa. Tadi Appa memintanya kesana. Waeyo ?"

"Ahni Umma. Aku hanya tak melihatnya sedari tadi. " Saengi terlihat gelisah dan tak tenang.

"Chagi, Joongie hanya bekerja dan belajar membantu Appa. Kau jangan khawatir, ada Appa yang menjaganya."

"Umma..."

"Tidurlah chagii" Umma Saengi menyandarkan kepala anaknya di bahunya.

Namun perasaan Saengi tetap saja tidak enak. Usia kandungannya memang baru 33 minggu dan ini belum waktunya ia melahirkan. Saengi merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang. Perutnya terasa nyeri dan sangat sakit.

"Akhhh, Umma " Saengi memegang kuat tangan Ummanya.

"Waeyo chagii ?"

"Umma perutku nyeri sekali, sangat sakit Umma. Rasanya ada yang ingin keluar dan terus mendorong perutku Umma."

"Aigo, chagi kita harus segera kerumah sakit."

Umma Saengi segera menelfon Joongie agar ia dan suaminya cepat pulang kerumah. Umma Saengi segera mempersiapkan semua barang Saengi seraya menunggu Joongie dan Appanya pulang.

"Tahan chagi, Umma tahu rasanya pasti sakit sekali. Tahan ya " Umma Saengi mencoba terus menenangkan putranya. Saengi merasakan perutnya begitu nyeri dan kaku seperti ada yang meremas-remas perutnya.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Joongie dan Appa Saengi. Mereka langsung membawa Saengi ke rumah sakit.

.

.

"Kami harus melakukan operasi sesar. Karena memang bayinya hanya bisa dikeluarkan dengan cara itu. Saengi tak akan bisa kuat menahan rasa sakit akibat bayi yang menimbulkan kontraksi terus menerus hingga memberikan rasa nyeri dan membuat tubuh Saengi terus menegang"

"Arra, apapun lakukan dokter. Selamatkan putraku dan cucuku " Appa Saengi menepuk bahu dokter itu dan dengan cepat dokter itu masuk kedalam ruang operasi diikuti beberapa dokter lain dan perawat.

"Appa, apakah Saengi akan baik saja ?" Joongie bertanya pada Appanya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri sekarang ini ia begitu gelisah. Ia sangat takut akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Saengi.

"Mari berdo'a untuk Saengi dan calon anggota baru dikeluarga kita" Appa Saengi memeluk istrinya dan mengecup dahinya mencoba menenangkan. Joongie duduk menundukkan kepalanya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya. Berdo'a pada Tuhan.

.

.

Joongie tengah menatap putranya di ruangan bayi. Bayinya diletakan didalam inkubator karena sangat lemah. Pernafasannya sedikit bermasalah dan jantungnya juga berdetak begitu lemah. Ia menatap putranya yang begitu kecil dan lemah dengan kulit yang merah dan begitu banyak slang yang menempel ditubuhnya.

"Chagi, tenangkan dirimu. Kau harus kuat untuk Saengi dan putramu."

"Umma dia begitu lemah Umma" Joongie terus memandang putranya dia menarik nafas beratnya " dan Saengi, ia terus tertidur Umma." Joongie menangis tak tertahan. Ia sungguh tertekan sekarang. Umma Saengi mengusap punggung menantunya.

"Umma tau kau menyayanginya, tapi percayalah mereka akan baik – baik saja Joongie."

"Nde, jika kau berputus asa seperti ini bagaimana aku akan menyerahkan kehidupan putra dan cucuku kepadamu ?"

"Appa ..." Joongie memeluk Appa Saengi dan melampiaskan segala penderitaannya. Mereka kembali ke kamar Saengi dan menemukan Junnie dan Jong Woon Appa disana.

"Hyung, mengapa Saengi hyung tak bangun-bangun ?" Junnie menggenggam tangan Saengi dan menatap Joongie. Ia mendekati Joongie dan memeluk hyungnya itu. Jong Woon ikut mengusap punggung Joongie.

"Appa tahu ini berat, tapi kau harus kuat dan terus berusaha demi putramu dan juga Saengi."

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu namun Saengi tetap belum sadar. Putra Joongie sudah berangsur membaik dan beberapa hari lagi bisa keluar dari dalam inkubator. Joongie masih memandang iba pada Saengi. Ia tidak mati hanya belum mau bangun.

"Chagi, bangunlah . Apa kau tak lelah terus tertidur ? " Saengi hanya bernafas pelan dan jantungnya lemah. Joongie tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia merindukan Saengi yang manja padanya.

"Hyung, dokter mengatakan Kibum bisa dibawa kemari. Apa kau mau aku membawanya kesini ?" Junnie datang ke ruangan Saengi seraya meletakkan bekal yang dibuat Umma Saengi untuk Joongie.

"Aku saja yang akan membawanya. Kau tunggulah disini."

Joongie keluar ruangan itu menuju ruang bayi. Ia mendekati bayi merah yang hanya baru berusia 10 hari. Kulitnya masih merah dan berkerut, tubuhnya masih begitu kecil dan ringan. Joongie menatap putranya dan menangis.

"Chagi, bangunkan Ummamu. Dia tak mau bangun ."

Bayi itu hanya mengeluarkan sedikit suara seperti mendengarkan ucapan Joongie. Joongie mencium lembut kening putranya dan membawanya kesisi Saengi. Ia meletakkannya di dekat tubuh Saengi yang masih tertidur.

"Chagi, lihatlah putra kita. Dia tampan chagi ... Hikss..." Joongie tak kuasa untuk tak menangis. Junnie mendekati hyungnya dan menepuk bahunya. Joongie memandang Junnie dan menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus menangis . "Junnie, mengapa dia tak mau bangun ?"

" Kuatlah Hyung " Junnie mengusap punggung hyungnya. Joongie kembali menatap putranya yang masih bergerak lemah itu. Putranya sama sekali tak menangis. Ia begitu tenang disisi Saengi. Kata dokter putranya sama sekali belum menangis sejak dilahirkan."Chagi, menangislah bangunkan Ummamu."

Joongie berbisik pada putranya. Ia mengusap lembut pipi putranya dan menciumnya. Joongie menidurkan putranya tengkurap di dada Saengi. Kibum kecil seperti mengerti maksud Joongie. Dia memeluk erat Saengi dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Menyentuh bibir Saengi yang memang tak memakai masker oksigen.

Kibum kecil mulai menangis, dia menangis lirih menyayat hati yang mendengarnya. Joongie terus membiarkan Kibum menangis. Sedangkan Appa dan Umma Sengi serta Jong Woon appa yang datang ke kamar Saengi, mereka menatap iba pada Joongie yang terus menggenggam tangan lemah Saengi dan mengusap punggung Kibum.

Kibum kecil terus saja menangis. Tangisannya bertambah keras dan memekikan telinga. Joongie pun ikut menangis menatap Saengi yang seakan tak terganggu dengan tangisan putranya. "Chagi, kumohon bangunlah. Dengarkan putra kita, mengapa kau masih tak mau bangun ? "

Joongie merasa tangan Saengi dalam genggamannya bergerak. Ia menatap Saengi yang mulai mengerjapkan matanya lemah. "Chagi, kau bangun sayang..." Joongie langsung mencium kening Saengi terus menerus. "Joongie, anak kita ?" Saengi menatap bayi mungil yang masih menangis didadanya. Bayi itu tak berhenti menangis meski Saengi sudah terbangun.

"Kibum chagi, namanya Kibum. Dialah Kibum kita"Joongie sedikit mengangkat tubuh Kibum dan meletakkannya disisi Saengi. Saengi mengusap lembut kepala mungil Kibum dan menciumnya. Tangisan bayi mungil itu berangsur berhenti dan akhirnya ia diam. Bayi itu tertidur dengan tenang setelah membangunkan Ummanya.

"Chagi, kau tahu betapa aku hampir gila karena kau tak juga bangun. "

"Mianhe, Joongie-ah"

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini lagi padaku. Aku tak akan bisa bertahan chagi " Joongie menangis memeluk Saengi. Orang tua mereka dan Junnie hanya menatapnya penuh tangis bahagia.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**4 Years Later**

.

.

"Umma, Appa mau kemana cih ? Bum cape' tau ?" seorang anak kecil tengah mengeluh terus menerus pada kedua orang tuanya. "Kita akan kerumah Halmeoni dan Harabeoji untuk bertemu dengan adik Appa"

"Ahjussie ?"

"Nde chagi, dan kau akan bertemu dengan Kevin. Mereka baru pulang dari Inggris." Kata Saengi. Ia berjongkok didepan putranya dan merapikan mantelnya. "Kau pasti akan menyukainya, jangan lupa ajak dia main bersama."

" Umma, Ingglis jauh ya ?"

"Nde, tentu saja"

"Kepin cantik Umma ?"

"Aish, kau ini anak kecil sudah memikirkan hal yang sepert itu" Joongie menjitak pelan kepala anaknya.

"Appa, appo ! Umma, Appa nakal. Maca Bum dijitak." Kibum mengadu dan menarik syal Saengi yang memangkunya.

"Joongie jangan ikut bicara, menyetir saja. Dia seperti ini juga menirumu, kau itu kan playboy dulu. "

"Kya ! Saengi-ah, aku tidak playboy. Mereka saja yang mengejarku."

Namun Saengi tak peduli, dia terus mengusap kepala putranya yang tadi dijitak oleh Joongie. "Umma, Kepin itu adik Bum ?"

"Nde chagi, tapi jika kau menyukainya tidak apa-apa"

"Mwo, jinja Umma ?"

"Nde, tapi jika dia tidak menyukaimu jangan memaksa ya ?"

"Umma, Kepin cantik Umma ? Dengan Yoona cantik mana ?"

"Ehmm, Umma belum pernah melihat Kevin. Yoona juga Umma belum pernah melihatnya."

"Memang Yoona siapa mu Bumie ?" Joongie ikut bicara lagi.

"Yoona itu teman Bummie Appa. Dia cantik dan cuka kacih Bum pelmen. Bummie juga cuka cium Yoona, habis Yoona minta dicium Appa, jadi Bum cium."

"Mwo ? Kau ini masih kecil sudah seperti itu"

"Umma, kenapa cih Appa malah telus. Halusnya Appa cenang Bummie cudah bica cali pacal"

Saengi hanya tertawa pelan melihat Joongie yang tengah memelototi putranya dengan gemas. "Hah, Saengi-ah. Mengapa dia narsis begitu ? Coba lihat dia meniru siapa ? Aishh ini karena kau makan kepiting waktu hamil dia. Lihat saja sekecil ini sudah berani berpacaran. Bagaimana besar nanti ?"

"Appa belicik !" Kibum membentak Joongie dan menatapnya tajam. Joongie hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Sabar, sabar.'

Saengi menatap Kibum dan tersenyum padanya. "Bummie memang meniru siapa ? Kenapa sudah berani cium-cium yeoja ?"

"Ya Appa-lah Umma. Appa cetiap hali juga cium Umma. Telus Umma juga cium appa, memangnya Bum ga bica liat apa ?" Kibum kemudian memegang pipi Saengi dengan tangan kecilnya dan mencium bibir Saengi, membuat Saengi syok berat. "Bum cium Yoona begitu Umma. Bum pintal kan ? Ya kan appa ?"

Joongie dan Saengi tertawa begitu kerasnya melihat kelakuan genit putranya. "Aish, Bummie jangan sembarangan mencium bibir yeoja kalau kau tidak menyukainya"

"Habis Yoona minta dicium jadi Bum cium. "

"Kau menyukainya ?" Bummie menggeleng. "Kalau tidak suka besok jangan dicium lagi nde ?" Kibum mengangguk menatap Ummanya. "Waeyo Umma ?"

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya jangan dicium, nanti bisa dikutuk menjadi kodok. Kau mau ?"

"Ahni, Bum tidak mau. Kodok itu mengelikan Umma. Ihhhhh..." Kibum begidig membayangkan dirinya menjadi Kodok.

**.**

**.**

**Rumah Jong Woon**

**.**

**.**

"Kami datang !" teriak Kibum keras dan langsung memeluk Wookie " Halmeoni, apa kabal ? Halmeoni tambah cantik " Kibum merayu Wookie dan mencium pipinya. "Aigooo, Bummie kenapa kau sangat pintar? " Wookie gemas sekali dengan Kibum. "Tentu dong, Bum kan minum cucu tiap hali. Kalo Bum ga pintal nanti ga bica cali uang cendili Halmeoni"

Wookie memeluk gemas cucunya itu. "Hei, siapa yang mengajarkanmu ? Masih kecil sudah berpikiran seperti itu." Wookie mencium gemas Kibum. "Itulah didikan Joongie Umma, dan lihatlah dia itu suka sekali mencium orang." Saengi duduk di hadapan Ummanya dengan Joongie disisinya. "Halmeoni, Bum Cayang Cama Halmeoni." Kibum kembali mencium pipi Wookie.

"Kalau dengan Harabeoji sayang tidak " Jong Woon datang menggendong seorang anak kecil dan memangkunya. Kibum yang melihatnya dengan mata tajam dan memalingkan wajahnya " Bum ga cayang cama Halabeoji, halabeoji celingkuh."

"Mwo ? Selingkuh ?" Jong Woon terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kibum.

"Buahahahahaha..." terdengar tertawa riuh diruangan itu. "Aish, lihatlah putramu hyung. Siapa yang mengajarinya hingga bisa tahu kata-kata seperti itu ?" Kyu mendekati Joongie dan memeluknya. "Aish Kyu, lama sekali tak melihatmu. Kurasa kau makin tampan"

"Nde tentu saja "

"Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu ?" Kyu menatap Saengi dan duduk di sofa dekat Saengi.

"Aku baik, dimana Min ?"

"Sebentar lagi kesini. Dia baru saja menelfon Appanya." Kyu duduk dan menatap Kibum. "Bumie, kemari sayang ini ajhussi. Ayo peluk Ahjussie ! " Kyu melambaikan tangannya pada Kibum.

Kibum turun dari pangkuan Wookie dan mendekati Kyu."Jadi seperti ini wajah Kibum kita ?" Kyu menatap Kibum dan mencium pipi chubbynya. Kibum memeluk Kyu dan mencium pipinya. "Ahjucie tampan. Bum cayang ahjucie" Kyu memeluk Kibum dengan erat. Ia benar-benar mirip Kibum adik mereka.

"Nde Hyung, dia seperti Kibum. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip." Junni datang dan duduk dilantai. Ia mendekati Kibum. "Bummie, kangen sama Jun Ahjussie tidak"

"Tentu caja kangen Ahjuccie" Kibum mencium pipi Junnie yang duduk bersandarkan kaki Kyu. "Ahjucci juga tampan. Tapi paling tampan Appa Bum."

"Anak pintar " Joongie menyombong didepan keluarga lainnnya. "Tentu caja pintal Appa. Kalo Bum bilang Appa jelek nanti Bum tidak dibelikan es klim. Appa cuka ngancem Bum, Jun ahjuccie"

"Buahahahhahaha !" kembali mereka mentertawakan kelakuan Kibum yang teramat menggelikan itu. "Aish , kau anak nakal. " Joongie berusaha mendekati Kibum tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Saengi. "Jangan lakukan apapun chagi, aku melahirkan dia bukan untuk disiksa, Arra ?"

"Nde, Arrasseo "

"Wleeee! Umma memang malaikat Bum. Bum cayang Umma. " Kibum turun dari pangkuan Kyu dan lari ke Saengi. Ia memeletkan lidah pada Joongie.

"Nde, dia mirip sekali dengan Kibum. Hanya saja Kibum kita itu pendiam, tidak cerewet dan genit seperti dia." Jong Woon duduk dan menurunkan Kevin ke lantai.

"Jun Ahjuccie, dia ciapa ?"

"Itu Kibum" Junnie menunjuk Kibum. "Bummie chagi kemarilah " Kibum berlari menghampiri Junnie.

"Ciapa kau ?" tanya Kibum melihat Kevin yang tengah duduk di pangkuan Junnie.

"What ?" Kevin menatap Kibum dengan mata cantiknya.

"Ommona ! Kibum imnidah, neomu kyeopta " Kibum mengedipkan matanya melihat Kevin.

"Mwo ?" Kevin menatap tajam pada Kibum.

Keluarga yang melihat hanya tertawa saja. " Lihatlah Min, sepertinya putramu agak galak dan menurunimu. Lihatlah dia, dipuji tapi melihat Kibum seperti itu." Min yang baru datang langsung mendekati putranya.

Kevin yang tadinya menatap tajam pada Kibum beralih dan duduk di pangkuan Min yang duduk di lantai. "Chagi, bersikaplah yang baik. Okkay ? Jangan menatap orang lain seperti itu. "

"Tapi Mummy..."

Min menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak menerima penawaran apapun. " Arrasseo." Kevin mengalihkan pandangannya masih dengan wajah kesalnya menatap Kibum. "Kepin Woo imnidah."

"Neomu Kyeopta ! Ahjussie bolehkah Kepin untuk Bum jika besal nanti ?" Kibum mendekati Kyu dan menatapnya.

"Mwo ?" Kevin menatap Kibum dengan pandangan bencinya. "Mummy, lepaskan Kepin. Kepin mau bikin pelhitungan cama anak nyebelin ini " meski Min sudah memeluk Kevin erat, tetap saja anak itu bisa lepas dari pelukan Min dan mendekati Kibum.

"Daddy ! Tulunkan anak itu Daddy. Kepin halus bikin pelhitungan cama diyah"

"Mwo ? Memangnya Bum calah apa ?" Kibum turun dari pangkuan Kyu dan berhadapan dengan Kevin.

"Hizzz ! Kau ini menyebalkan tahu. Balu datang cudah mengangguku. Jangan dekat-dekat Daddyku. " Min kini duduk di dekat Kyu dan menonton pertunjukan yang dibuat anaknya.

"Ish, cantik-cantik tapi cuka malah-malah."

"Kya, aku tampan tau. Aku ini kan namja. Jangan bilang aku cantik"

"Kepin, kau ini cantik dan aku tampan."

"Ish, aku yang tampan dan kau jelek. Kau juga menyebalkan." Kevin mendorong tubuh Kibum hingga terjatuh.

"Kenapa mendolongku. Kau jahat. " Kibum bangun dan mendorong Kevin tapi karena terlalu bersemangat yang ada kakinya malah tersangkut karpet dan jatuh menimpa tubuh kurus Kevin.

"Omona ! Neomu Kyopta ! " teriak Kibum tetap menindih Kevin dan terus memandangi wajah Kevin.

"Tulun kau ini kulang ajal, pelgi ! Jangan tidul diatasku ! Belat tau !"

"Andwe, aku tak mau tulun. "

"Daddy, tulunkan dia Daddy !" namun Kyu masih asyik melihat kedua anak itu bergelut seakan tak ingin ikut campur.

"Isshh, jangan teliak begitu. Kau melusak pemandanganku Kepin. Ommona Neomu Kyeopta ! "

Chu ~

Kibum mencium bibir Kevin membuat Kevin melotot memandanginya.

"Ishh, belaninya kau. Sana pelgi jangan menindihku telus !" Kevin berusaha mendorong Kibum namun Kibum tetap saja menindih tubuh kurusnya. "Kekekeke, Kepin aku menyukaimu. Kata Umma aku hanya boleh mencium olang yang aku cukai. Aku akan menciummu cepelti Appa mencium Umma. Kalena aku menyukaimu. Neomu Kyeopta !"

"Aishh, pelgi dari tubuhku. Pelgi sana pel..."

Ya, teriakan Kevin dihentikan oleh bibir mungil Kibum. Kibum terus menempelkan bibirnya lama sekali pada bibir Kevin, hingga Kevin menangis dan wajahnya benar-benar merah. "Waeyo, kenapa menangis ?" Kibum mengusap air mata Kevin dan mencium matanya.

" Appa juga celalu cium mata Umma jika Umma menangis, dan Umma pasti belhenti menangis dan telsenyum cama Appa."

"Kau jahat, kenapa menciumku ? "

"Neomu Kyeopta." Kibum mencium bibir Kevin lagi. "Calanghae"

"Mwo ? "

"Calanghae... Bum dengal Appa celalu bilang calanghae cama Umma. " Perkataan Kibum sukses membuat Sangi dan Joongi salting karena Bum selalu meniru apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Bum cuka Kepin. Kyu Ahjuccie, becok kalau Bum cudah bica cali uang cendili, belikan Kepin untuk Bum ya ?" Kibum berdiri dan mendekati Kyu.

"Mwo ? Mummy I don't want Mummy please!" Kevin merengek pada Min.

Kyu menatap Min, Joongie dan Saengi. Mereka mengangguk . "Arra, tapi jangan buat Kevin menangis ya ?"

"Nde Ahjussi, " Kibum mendekati Kevin yang kini berdiri disisi Wookie. " Calanghae Kevin-ah. Jeongmall Calanghae" Kibum kembali mencium bibir Kevin. Kevin hanya diam menikmati ciuman itu.

.

.

FIN

Akhirnya tamat juga, abis author dah bingung gimana mau nyeleseinnya. Mianhe jika kurang memuaskan. Gomawo dan semoga mau RnR. Terpikir buat bikin Sekuel dengan Main cast KEMARU, tapi gimana ya ? Minta saran dari readerdeul yang baik hati deh.

Gomawo #Bungkukin badan 90drajat#

Gomawo buat **KANGKYUMI, Min Hye Jun, Chie chan 137, Angel Fishy, Mutyotter ,Minami, YuyaLoveSungmin, eunmi, Kyujong Lara Saengi, Nae Baby Kyu, Kim Hye Ree, Minami, Thankyu, Noonacomplicated, Enno KimLee and **temen lain yang udah ngereview...


End file.
